19 y 3 años depues
by arelis
Summary: Continuacion de 19 y 2 años despues... Segundo año en hogwarts de L.L. P y sus amigos... Que paso despues de la ultima batalla de Harry Potter, entra y enterate que paso despues de 19 y 3 años depues.
1. Chapter 1

Jk

JK. Rowling y Warner Brothers son únicos dueños de Harry Potter y su mundo. Historia sin fin de lucro.

**Dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**

**En especial a Luna Pelota y Doña Puchi, su memoria me acompañara siempre****…**

**A. Dan Beltrán presenta…**

**19 Y 3 AÑOS DESPUÉ****S**

_Capitulo 1 La calle del Fénix No 777_

La comunidad de Dumblendore era un lugar agradable para vivir, familias de magos pacíficos habitaban felices por sus limpias calles, era agradable escuchar a los jóvenes magos y niños que se divertían por sus estrechas avenidas ahora que se encontraban en un periodo de vacaciones. Algunos jugaban con el agua de una pequeña fuente ya que el verano había sido demasiado ardiente ese año, la madres de estos en ocasiones sacaban sus ollas y calderos para cocinar al intemperie, o servían frescas frutas para mitigar el calor que hacia. Todo parecía indicar que seria unas vacaciones tranquilas en el lugar. En especial la calle del Fénix en la casa No. 777, donde una pequeña lechuza de tono gris plata entraba ululando por la ventana del ático, una pequeña mano servia para que el ave aterrizara sobre esta. El animal estiro la pata para que le fuera desatado el mensaje tan importante que había protegido durante un largo trayecto, en recompensa recibió una frutilla seca, se esponjo feliz y fue posada en la perchera que estaba junto a un abanico que encantado se batía suavemente para refrescar el ático que servia como habitación, este no era muy grande, pero entraba mucha luz, había algunos decorados en tono verde con motivo de la casa de Slytherin del colegio Hogwarts, que contrastaban con los tonos amarillos y rojos que siempre había tenido. Algunas esferas estaban en la ventana junto con un móvil de las Arpías de Holliday, la cama se encontraba en el extremo, siendo el mueble que mas llamaba la atención por estar colgada con lazos del techo suspendido en el aire, lejos de la ventana, ya que a su dueña le atemorizaban los truenos, un pequeño tocador donde arreglarse, una alfombra azul en el piso, un silloncito donde algunos muñecos de la infancia reposaban y un escritorio de estudio como únicos muebles importantes. Al parecer a la dueña de la alcoba le gustaba dibujar y hacer extraños arreglos para decorar esta, como era verano, era tiempo de cambiar las cortinas y los motivos de arreglos como solía hacer cada cambio de estación, o por lo menos ahora que se encontraba en casa.

Lily Potter, enfundada en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de algodón se tiraba en su cama para leer los dos mensajes que Cenizas su lechuza le había logrado conseguir.-

-hiciste un excelente trabajo- dijo aventando otra fruta seca que atrapo con el pico la lechuza, que después de engullirlo se tapo su cabeza con el ala y comenzó a dormitar, habiendo hecho esto, Lily se dedico a desenrollar los mensajes.

El primero era de su primo o más bien recién adquirido primo William Evans, o Willo como ella le llamaba, hijo del primo de su padre, el gran Harry Potter, había sido fantástico que sus predicciones resultaran ciertas y que ellos estuvieran emparentados. Ya que Willo era el único hijo de Dudley Evans antes Dursley.

Prometieron que se verían en algún momento de las vacaciones y para suerte de ellos coincidía con el Mundial de quidditch y como sede seria Irlanda, era todo un hecho que se verían antes de ir al colegio.

- El otro mensaje era de Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco, el antiguo rival de Harry, cuando acudían al colegio de adolecentes. Ahora que Lily Luna Potter, también acudía al colegio Hogwarts y sorprendentemente en su primer año fue asignada a la casa Slytherin, después de un duro comienzo, Scorpius la había aceptado como amiga y ahora aunque la nota solo tuviera dos o tres palabras, por lo menos contestaba sus extensas cartas que ella le mandaba.

En esta solo decía:

_Aun no lo se. _

_Me tiene muy ocupado__…_

Lily suspiro y reviso el pequeño pergamino para ver si había algo mas escrito pero nada ni siquiera la preciosa firma del chico.

Una pequeña explosión se escucho en la primera planta de la casa, indicando que alguien había llegado, podría ser William ya que James y su padre habían ido desde temprano a casa del tío Dudley para recogerlo, lo extraño es que aun no habían regresado desde entonces. Lily por orden de su mama se había quedado para acomodar y arreglar su cuarto y equipaje, ya que no lo había hecho desde que regresara de la escuela.

Corrió a la primera planta para recibir al recién llegado, llevándose la decepción de encontrarse a su hermano Albus el segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny, de un mal talante.

El cabello de Albus había crecido bastante pareciendo una selva enredada, ya que por todas formas que se le quisiera acomodar, el cabello era indomable, igual que el del padre. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al encontrarse con los de color chocolate de su pequeña hermana y bufando subió las escaleras aventando un paquete al principio de ellas…

-¡No olvides tu traje de gala!- esta vez fue Ginny que cerrado la puerta entraba con pequeñas bolsas y otras enormes que la seguían, con un agite de varita y un aplauso de Kreacher el viejo elfo, todas comenzaron a acomodarse por si mismas.- ¡Me escuchaste Severus!- volvió a insistir, a lo que el joven como tromba bajo las escaleras, agarro el paquete de mal modo arrebatándosela al elfo quien ya la había tomado del suelo y subió azotando la puerta de su cuarto. Últimamente Albus estaba de muy mal humor. Lily lo miro extrañada, dio un abrazo a Kreacher quien sentido, olvido todo ataque de mal humor de su joven amo y animado por Lily siguió a su señora a la cocina mientras que su señorita subía las escaleras, aunque acostumbrada, alguna vez James también estuvo así y después se le paso. Vio el cuarto de su hermano y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Te dije que podías pasar?-

-¿Al, que te pasa?- pregunto extrañada ante tal bienvenida, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su regreso de Hogwarts, antes con quien se pasaba la mayor parte del verano era Albus quien la consentía y la llevaba a todas partes, explicándole con paciencia todas las dudas que ella tenia y por lo regular siendo James quien se independizara de ellos manteniendo la mayor parte del tiempo su puerta cerrada, tal vez platicando por espejo con Oscar y Jonathan o con carteándose con su novia Meredith, o lo que fuera que hiciese detrás de su puerta, pero parecía que los papeles se habían invertido siendo ahora James quien la buscara y Al quien la rechazara.- esta puerta antes no se cerraba. ¡Oh que linda caja es de Madame Malkins!-

- ¡Es la condena! ¡Sabes cuantas horas estuve en ese horrible lugar con mama! Tres horas vistiendo y desvistiendo una "túnica de gala especial"-

-¿¡Una túnica de gala!? Pero James y tu tienen muchas- dijo extrañada, mirando la enorme caja, Albus solo miro hacia ella como diciendo "lo se" – pero porque es tan importante una túnica de…

-pues parece que habrá un baile, uno grande este año… y pues mama dice que debo estar más que presentable-

-¡Un baile!-

-¿ni te emociones Lily, o acaso te enteraste del de navidad el año pasado…?-

-¿hubo uno el año pasado…?-

-¡por supuesto! Creo que James no fue, ni yo tampoco porque solo los alumno de cuarto curso para arriba pueden asistir, así que mama se ha obsesionado con la idea de que ahora que es mi turno…y… ¡fue humillante! ella y Madame Malkins, con cientos y cientos de trajes uno tras otro ¡y después esa mujer trato de aplacar mi cabello con algo baboso!-

-mama solo quiere que luzcas bien Al… además no debe ser tan feo probarse la ropa, a ver…- Lily abrió la caja y dentro de ella había una túnica blanca con bordados en plata y negro- ¡Es fantástica, parecerás el príncipe de los brujos!- con tono infantil y entusiasta Lily admiraba la elegante prenda, esto saco una sonrisa a Al.-

-Severus…- interrumpió de pronto Ginny entrando a la habitación y los dos le prestaron total atención a la mujer- cuando tu padre y yo compramos esta casa, nos fijamos que fuera un lugar cómodo y duradero… cada habitación fue escogida para darles un lugar agradable para cada uno y estas puertas para darles la privacidad que cada quien necesita- lo miro con ese brillo que ellos conocían de que algo mas iba a suceder y en su caso nada bueno…- ¡pero hasta la privacidad es un privilegio y por supuesto que estas puertas no fueron para ser azotadas!- y con un agite de varita la puerta se encogió y Ginny la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dejando a los dos niños mudos- espero que estés conciente de su valor toda esta tarde, hasta en la noche que tus padres decidamos si te la devolvemos o no. ¿Querida esa habitación ya esta recogida y tus maletas preparadas?- vigorosamente Lily asintió y Ginny satisfecha salio de l lugar-

-¡mi puerta!- dijo Albus mirando el hueco vacío, Lily simplemente sonrió diciendo-

-te fue bien, acuérdate que a James se la exploto y no se la pusieron hasta que el había guardado todos sus domingos para pagarla y todo eso por haberla azotado y después encerrarse dentro con llave.- Albus le dio la razón y mirando tristemente por su hueco vieron pasar a una lechuza bi color-

- Esa es Domino¡Willo!- dijo Lily reconociendo, corrió, saliendo del cuarto de su hermano. James luchaba con ordenar la decena de maletas que ahora inundaban la sala y que seguían saliendo de la chimenea en varios destellos verdes, para por ultimo tratar de salir Harry y William detrás de la montaña que se había formado-

-lo siento mucho tío Harry…- trato de disculparse William, ofreciendo una mano a Harry que aun seguía a gatas en el suelo –

-oh no te preocupes, conozco muy bien a la tía Petunia como para no haber prevenido esto, lamentablemente mi hechizo de reducción no duro el tiempo pensado… ¿Dónde esta Ginny?- dijo Harry, entrando a la cocina.

-yo tenia esta maleta lista- dijo el pelirrojo mostrando una compacta mochila de campamento.

-oh perfecto Will, llévate esa entonces y estas las embodegaremos- contesto James mientras subía las docenas de maletas llenas de cosas inservibles para el viaje.

-¡Willo!- llego corriendo Lily tacleándolo con el gran abrazo que le dio, los dos cayeron al piso- ¿¡llegaste, llegaste!?-

-No, claro que no enana, eso que vez ahí es una ilusión de William, solo para que tu hicieras esa lógica pregunta de ya ¿llegaste? ¡Por supuesto que ya llegamos!-

-eres odioso James- Lily saco su lengua mostrándose grosera con su hermano, quien le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla- hoy todos están de mal humor

-Ese es el respeto que le muestras al gran James ¡pequeña enana!-

-¡Hay me lastimas! Ya, ya, lo siento…- dijo Lily acariciando sus mejillas cuando James las hubiera soltado, ante un alarmado Will que verificaba que no hubiera pasado nada.-

-Al- ahora era Harry que sosteniendo una pequeña puerta, subía las escaleras- ponte cómodo Will. Enseguida bajo.

Albus tenemos que hablar-

-Bienvenido William- esta vez era Ginny quien se asomaba de la cocina para saludar al recién llegado-

-Buenas tardes tía Ginny- contestaba educadamente Will, sonriéndole a la madre de Lily extendiendo la mano-

-como estuvo el viaje, pensé que llegarían más pronto que nosotros- contesto la mujer respondiendo al saludo.

-bue… bueno es que mi abuela-

-empaco todo lo que se le ocurrió, solo vamos de excursión, no se va a mudar aquí- dijo algo enfadado James ante un apenado William que lo miro, pero James aclaro- no es contra ti Will, nada personal.- y diciendo esto se acomodo la gorra que traía en la cabeza y agarro el resto del equipaje que le quedaba. Pero no sufrió más. Kreacher con un tronar de dedos desapareció todo equipaje- Krech… viejo amigo ¿que haría sin ti?- dijo James con cariño dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza-

- el joven es amigo de él amo, tanto como el viejo Kreacher-

-oh es cierto, Kreacher el es el primo Will, trátalo bien, es nuestro pariente por parte de papa- presento James en respuesta a la pregunta del elfo quien miraba con desconfianza al recién llegado, debido a su excesivo acercamiento con su joven señorita-

-oh es un honor conocerlo Sr. Kreacher, soy William Evans- se presento lo mas educado y solemne que pudo-

-mmm… lo tendré en mente… y lo vigilare mas cerca- esto lo dijo ya en voz baja al hacer una exagerada reverencia, Kreacher podría ser viejo, pero detectaba a un nacido de muggles aunque lo tuviera a 1000 metros de distancia y aunque había cambiado un poco con el tiempo las viejas costumbres aun se mantenían en su senil cabeza-

-Bueno, vamos a mi habitación, ya quiero mostrártela- Lily le agarro la mano y corriendo lo apresuro a subir al ático. Lo que vio Will al llegar lo maravillo, el pequeño ático decía que era de Lily Potter por todos lados que se mirase, desde los adornos, las cortinas, las pequeñas almohadas, los muebles y ahora las fotos de ella, Scorpius y él posando fuera del expreso hacia algunas semanas, como siempre Scorpius tenia un semblante serio contrastando con la expresión vivida y encantadora de ellos dos. Vio dormitar a Cenizas que junto a Domino, su lechuza, hacian equilibrio una contra la otra en el pequeño perchero.

-Es muy bonita- comento al tropezar con uno de los zapatillas-

-oh lo siento, esto no debería estar aquí- y tomándola, acomodo el zapato extraviado con los demás, debajo de la cama, que ordenadamente descansaban ahí-

-Scorpius me escribió hace rato- Lily tomo el pergamino y se lo enseño-dice que no sabe si nos podrá ver, pero que hará todo lo posible y que lo de su hermanita lo mantiene ocupado, la niña es muy traviesa-

-¿todo eso dice?- observo William- aquí solo hay dos frases

-por supuesto, Scorpius haría todo lo posible por vernos, no lo haría a menos de que causas de fuerza mayor se lo impidieran y si su hermana lo tiene ocupado es porque debe ser muy traviesa, no es tan fácil entretenerlo-

William se quedo sorprendido de todas las conclusiones a las que llegaba Lily, pero no la contradeciría, ya que ella lograba ser sorprendentemente acertada, la prueba de ello era la predicción que hizo cuando lo conoció y que resulto ser cierta, al acertar en el estar emparentados ellos dos.

-Willo, porque traes aun puesta esa gorra-

-ah la gorra… pues la gorra…-

-me gusta, me la prestas-

-oh es que la gorra, yo bueno…- pero ante la insistencia de Lily, el se quito la gorra y se la paso dejando descubierto su corto y nuevo peinado- mi abuela insistió en que necesitaba un corte nuevo y también opino lo mismo de James- así que la tardanza en la casa de los Evans fue que aquella mujer no los dejo ir hasta que sus cabezas lucieran por lo menos decentes. Harry miro divertido hasta que llego su turno, zafándose con la excusa de que se les hacia tarde y empaco todo lo que pudo llevándose a James y a William apretujándolos contra la chimenea y saliendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Wow, tu abuela es increíble! Mama estuvo tratando de que mi hermano se cortara su cabello desde que regresamos de vacaciones sin éxito alguno y tu abuela lo hizo sin magia y en unos minutos, eso es digno de alabarse-

A veces William no lograba entenderla, ella se asombraba de las cosas mas insignificantes, mientras que a el le parecían bochornosas, como fuera, estar en la habitación de Lily era lo mas emocionante que le había pasado en esas vacaciones, nunca había viajado por Red flu y aunque lo mareo terriblemente, también lo impacto esa forma de viajar que los magos tenían. Su primera impresión de la casa de Lily fue que era muy agradable, aunque no estuviera tan pulcramente impecable como la de su abuela y hubiera alguna que otra cosa fuera de su lugar, eso sin contar con los colores a cuadros y rayas que había por todas partes, deshaciendo todo toque minimalista, bueno, eso a los ojos de Petunia Evans, el lugar en cambio a William le parecía precioso, con todas esas flores en el jardín, los móviles colgando por las ventanas, haciendo un hermoso tintineo al bailar con el viento y todas esas partes de la casa y su techo tan irregulares, haciendo parecer toda una mansión de brujas que aparecían en los cuentos, lo que llamaba mas su atención era el ático que terminaba en punta como una pequeña torre, con unas enormes y verdes cortinas en sus ventanas con estrellas y lunas que daban la apariencia de la noche e iluminada con luces de colores suaves en tonos verdes…

Lily se había esmerado en darle personalidad de los colores de su casa, ahora que había sido asignada

Por la tarde, antes de cenar la pelirroja le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho esas semanas que no se habían visto, aunque ya lo había hecho por carta y como siempre, Will la escucho con toda la atención del mundo. Hasta que la tía Ginny dio el llamado para la cena-

-así es Ron, pues el traslador será mmm… ¿Ginny era una bacinica o una taza?-

-es una taza rota-

- oh es cierto, entonces nos veremos ahí mañana a las cuatro, verdad- Harry conversaba con Ron por pergamino, poniéndose de acuerdo para encontrarse en su punto de reunión donde estaría un trasladador que los llevaría a su campamento-

- y conseguiste la tienda- esta vez era Ron quien preguntaba, por el lugar en donde acamparían-

-claro que si, la compre ayer por la tarde es bastante espaciosa y tiene suficientes comodidades, no sufriremos por eso. Ginny quería una con solar en el centro, pero eso no es práctico y después de dialogar un poco y negociar, pude traerme la macro giant multifamiliar-

-¡WOW, la Giant! Entonces estaremos como reyes, deja que le comente a Hermione, ya que ella dijo que era un gasto innecesario, pero ahora que vea que tu la compraste estoy seguro que se morderá la lengua…-

-oh vamos, no seria conveniente que Hermione se enfermara o se lastimara-

-es cierto no podría ver los partidos con la conciencia tranquila. Maldición ya me escucho, entonces nos vemos mañana… estoy impaciente-

Harry rió satisfecho, hacia mucho que no tenían unas vacaciones donde toda su familia coincidiera y que mejor que en un evento que le fascinaba y había esperado con ansias más de 25 años… Un mundial de quidditch.

El primero en levantarse esa madrugada fue Albus quien abrió su puerta recién recuperada con entusiasmo, es que después de explicarle, Harry por supuesto que no era un insensible y con todos estos años de matrimonio conocía bien las obsesiones de Ginny al tratarse de eventos importantes, después de una cansada negociación que fue posterior a la cena, se acordó que el chico recuperaría su puerta y por supuesto su privacidad. Corrió rápidamente al cuarto de a lado para levantar a James que se encontraba en su habitual pose de dormir, boca a bajo y con el trasero levantando babeando como siempre la almohada, inmediatamente saltando a la cama, el mas joven de los Potter despertó a empujones a James hasta que este caía al suelo-

- ¿Estas como Orco o que?- dijo gritando James mientras trataba de quitarse lo amodorrado-

-¡Es hora, es hora!- decía Albus completamente despierto y jovial. A James le recordaba como cuando era navidad y el era el primero en levantarlos.

-¡¿ya… Ósea ya…?!- entonces si que James se despertó completamente, inmediatamente se puso los pantalones de mezclilla que previamente Kreacher había acomodado y una camiseta blanca… llevaría la playera de la selección de Inglaterra, abrió su armario esquivando la escoba que hacia mucho tiempo no montaba, pero la ignoro completamente, busco por varias túnicas hasta que dio con ella, guardadas en una funda especial, antihumedad y anti doxis, las preciadas camisetas. James había insistido en guardarlas el, a pesar de la resistencia de Albus que accedió no de muy buena gana. Los dos la miraron con solemnidad, ya que las habían comprado un año atrás esperando el momento. Sintieron la suavidad que solo las prendas nuevas tienen y con orgullo casi como una ceremonia se las pusieron y enfundados y listos James tomo su maleta de campamento, Albus coloco su varita en sus bolsas traseras de los pantalones y corriendo a su cuarto agarro su morral que ya lo esperaba.

Abajo encontraron a Kreacher muy atareado, este ya estaba envuelto en una especie de túnica tipo de gabardina para el viaje, revisaba que todo lo que fueran a comer esas dos semanas estuviera listo, los dos jóvenes lo observaron con diversión ya que era sorprendente como el viejo Elfo utilizaba varios hechizos a la vez empacando cosas y reduciendo equipaje para hacerlo mas fácil de transportar.

-se van a quedar viendo como el buen Kreacher se parte en dos para terminar los preparativos o van a ayudarlo- esta vez era la vos de Ginny quien detrás de ellos bajaba hacia la sala, acompañada de una adormilada Lily y un emocionado William quienes ya estaban listos y preparados para el viaje…Los dos chicos dieron un respingo e inmediatamente bajaron tomando las reducidas maletas y colocándolas dentro de sus mochilas…

-No es una excelente madrugada, esta vez era Harry quien como fresca lechuga salía de la cocina con la cara totalmente pintada de los colores de Inglaterra, su vieja camisa de los Chudley Cannons y una banda en la cabeza con las letras United Kingdom.

-¿Papa? Te vez…-dijo Albus, quien miraba a su padre embobado…-

- ¡Genial!- completo Ginny, quien muerta de risa se acerco a su marido- veo que el hechizo por fin te salio, con el rojo intenso que querías… podrías hacerme una banderita aquí en la mejilla-

-¡A mi también, a mi también!- esta vez era Lily que abrazando a su padre le pedía que la adornara para ponerla a tono con la situación, Albus y James no tardaron en unirse, por su parte, William los veía asombrados, aunque en su casa era feliz, nunca había tenido ese tipo de momentos, como los que estaba compartiendo con los Potters ese día.

-Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo Harry acabando de decorar la cara de Lily, mientras Ginny terminaba de pintar a sus dos hijos- toma William, esta es para ti- de la cocina trajo una playera de la selección de Inglaterra, justo como las de James y albus y se la entrego a su sobrino, quien asombrado y animado por los demás se la coloco-

-gracias, en verdad Tío Harry- dijo emocionado mientras Lily le daba su aprobación, Harry solo sonrió y diciendo.- Bien ahora si, ya podemos salir- se cargo sus maletas y esperando a que todos salieran, cerro con un agite de varita su casa y partieron.

-¡Me gusta su cara Familia, que buen color traen hoy!- George recibía gustoso a Harry admirando ya las caras pintadas como buenos fanáticos del quidditch, el traía la bandera de los cannons envuelta como capa, a su lado su enorme novia Verity a punto de alcanzar los 9 meses, lucia agotada, pero radiante y animada.-

-¿Donde esta Ron?- pregunto Harry después de saludarlo y viendo que nadie mas que ellos estaban ahí-

-oh esta detrás de la colina, utilizando a Fred, para espantar a alguien si trata de coger el traslador primero. Ya Hermione se ha ido para apartar un buen lugar junto con los viejos…-dijo refiriéndose a los señores Weasley- así que solo faltamos nosotros y por supuesto tu que traes la casa…- Así pues, todos emprendieron el camino por el paraje, hasta alcanzar a divisar la colina, donde se suponía que estaba el traslador, pero justo cuando comenzaban a subir, una niebla intensa comenzó a aparecer y sonidos de pasos a escuchar, era raro ya que se oía como si vinieran de un piso de concreto. George camino con soltura y a unos diez metros una silueta que caminaba con pasos irregulares se acercaba a ellos, Harry, Ginny y George se miraron cómplices y continuaron el camino, mientras, extraños y espeluznantes gemidos se comenzaban a escuchar, acercándose más y mas. Lily tomo la mano de William y de su padre, quien le sonrió tranquilizándola-

-Estoy muerto….- dijo en un quejido aterrado el extraño ser que lucia con el cuello quebrado y lleno de postulas al mas puro estilo de los Inferi, George sonrió y respondio-

-dinos algo que no sepamos Gred-

Inmediatamente el falso inferi tomo la casi traslucida figura de Fred

-ah son ustedes…- dijo con desanimo- ese color no les va muy bien… ¡Ronibillis ya llegaron!- la espesa niebla se despejo y frente a ellos Ron se erguía custodiando una taza rota que había en el suelo-

-¿Postulas Gred? Pero el cuello partido, eso si que fue un excelente detalle-

-oh dale el crédito a casi decapitado, me dio algo de inspiración.- contesto Fred a George que lo miraba divertido.-

-ya era hora de que llegaran, llevo mas de tres horas aquí- interrumpió un molesto Ron, que se acercaba a ellos-

-Dijimos que nos veríamos a las cuatro de la mañana y para eso faltan 5 minutos…- Ginny le recordaba a su hermano el acuerdo- Por Merlín no me digas que has pasado la noche aquí, eso seria estupi…- no dijo mas, la cara de Ron lo decía todo- Pasaste la noche aquí… ya me imagino como ha de estar Hermione. Bien rápido niños todos a tocar esa tasa. Verity aquí junto con migo, con mucho cuidado. Lily, Will. Vengan aquí- Inmediatamente los dos niños obedecieron, y William sintió un desconocido jalón que iba desde el ombligo como si lo absorbieran, despegando sus pies del suelo, dio miles de vueltas, se agarro de James que estaba a su lado y cuando sentía marearse mas de la cuenta se precipitaron sobre un desalojado páramo, o eso era lo que parecía ya que solo era una ilusión. James ayudo a levantarse a Will, reuniéndose con los demás. Quienes los esperaban ya en dos curiosos árboles que se erguían como únicos en ese despoblado terreno, mágicamente aparecieron detrás de estos, dos personas, dos hombre uno gordo y otro mas rechoncho quienes vestidos con extrañas ropas muggles miraron al grupo-

-Hola Lorean- saludo Harry al más gordo, quien llevaba una especie de pantaloncillo corto con figuras de peces-

-oh, Jefe Potter, no lo reconocimos por la pintura en su cara, acaso viene de incógnito-

-No para nada, estoy de vacaciones, descansen señores, olvidemos las formalidades- dijo Harry y entrego la taza- ¿mis cuñados y mis suegros ya han llegado?-

-Pasaron la noche aquí señor- esta vez era el menos gordo que llevaba como una especie de mameluco quien hablaba con un poco de nervio al dirigirse al jefe de aurores. Harry miro de reojo a Ginny quien solo volteo los ojos, debido a la obsesión de Ron por conseguir un buen lugar- este… bien deje los busco… mmm, están a 450 metros al este, Señor Potter-

-oh bien, pues gracias…-

-Mas te vale Ronald, que mis padres y mis sobrinos hayan tenido una excelente noche, que digo, una placentera noche… por que si no- Ginny solamente apretó mas su varita que soltó algunas chispas de forma amenazadora, Ron simplemente trago en seco y continuo caminando atravesando los dos árboles, al pasar por ellos la barrera anti-muggles desapareció y continuaron unos 20 minutos caminando, pasando otra pequeña loma y el paraje era la locura, miles de magos tratando de hacerse un lugar entre las cientos de casas de campaña, algunas mas grande que otras. A pesar de que habían pasado ya muchos años desde que Harry viviera una final de quidditch, parecía que había regresado en el tiempo, la casa del señor Roberts estaba ahí, pero ahora abandonada. Harry miro el mapa que le dio Lorean y localizo el lugar, era cerca del bosque por donde pasaba un pequeño río, era fantástico uno de los mejores lugares… ahora entendía porque Ron lo defendía tanto.

-¡Abuelo!- grito Lily corriendo hacia el hombre que salio de la casa de campaña que estaba en el lugar-

-¡Hola preciosa!-

-¡ya llegue abuelo!- ella lo abrazo, el hombre recibía el abrazo como una tacleada. Lily solía ser muy efusiva y eso Arthur Weasley lo sabía bien.-

-ya lo veo Lily, ¡hola muchachos!-

-¡Hola abuelo!-contestaron Albus y James al mismo tiempo-

-William que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos-

- mi padre le agradece señor Weasley y le manda esto- Will, saco de su mochila una funda que al desdoblarla traía una practica bolsa de herramientas-

-¡Oh, mira Molly! ¡Mira!- dijo emocionado, al recibir el regalo- pero pasen, pasen, la abuela esta preparando ya el desayuno, Verity preciosa, pasa, para que descanses un poco-

-Nosotros nos quedaremos a armar la otra tienda sr. Weasley- esta vez Harry era quien se disculpaba, descargaba su mochila sacaba una manta, ayudado por Ron que estaba ansioso por ver la gran tienda que Harry compro para la ocasión.

-¡Nanny! Ya llegamos, tía Hermione- saludo Lily que llevaba todo el tiempo a William de la mano, ya que el se intimidaba con los familiares de ella. Rose y Hugo aun dormían, en unas literas en una de las pequeñas habitaciones. Albus salio para ayudar a su abuelo, mientras Ginny platicaba con Hermione poniendo la mesa y James inmediatamente cayo rendido en una de las camas disponibles.

Después de que Molly Weasley los dejara llenos con el desayuno. Lily y William miraban sentados en un tronco como aun batallaban Harry, Ron, George, el fantasma de Fred y ahora Bill que llego en el transcurso de la mañana junto con su familia al pequeño campamento, para poner la súper tienda, habían intentado todo lo humana y mágicamente posible, pero nada, la tienda definitivamente no se levantaba.

-¿Seguro que leíste bien las instrucciones Harry?- pregunto con ironía Ron-

- Nooo, simplemente me pase mirando el papel por horas, claro que lo hice Ron, ¿por que no lo intentas tu?- contesto de la misma mala forma-

-Hey chicos tranquilos- intervino Bill al ver que se estaban calentando las cosas.

-yo opino que seria buen momento para llamar a Hermione- dijo George proponiéndolo- yo estoy cansado y quiero gozar de esa mansión que me prometieron, así que…

-nada mas sensato has dicho Gred. Seremos unos genios para crear pociones, pero somos unos trolls en las manualidades…- completo Fred al lado de su gemelo-

-perfecto, ahora aguanto el humor Weasley nuevamente al doble- se quejo Ron- bueno digo… no es que me moleste que estes de regreso… ok… ok… no me mires fantasmagóricamente así… ya voy, Herm…-

-¿que pasa Ronald?- Hermione salía de la tienda acompañada de Bill quien ya había ido por ella, Harry y Ron se miraron decepcionados, pero George y Bill mostraban ya las instrucciones.

-Oh no han podido armarla, veamos, Ron este sencillo, es fácil, a ver…-

-Harry te dejo los honores- contesto este, empujando a su cuñado, Harry lo miro molesto pero continuo-

-bien- se preparo Harry y agito la varita en forma triangular.- Enervus Alto- la tienda de campaña se elevo pero solo por un momento, luego volvió a ser la misma lona de un principio-

-bien ya vi cual es el problema. No debes triangular al revés de las manecillas del reloj, si no al contrario y es un triangulo equilátero perfecto el de el movimiento de la varita no uno obtuso y no se dice Enervus Alto, si no Enervuuus Altoo, alargando la o… aquí lo dice… a ver- Hermione desenfundo su varita y haciendo lo correcto la casa de campaña inmediatamente se armo perfectamente, los otros Weasley celebraron

contentos metiéndose inmediatamente al lugar, pero Ron y Harry se miraron molestos, a veces auque habían pasado muchos años Hermione seguía siendo esa niñita fastidiosa que conocieron en primer curso, cuando los corrigió con que no se decía leviosa si no leviosaa…-

-aunque también pienso que pudieron haber llamado a Kreacher eso era menos humillante- agrego acertadamente Fred, mientras los dos amigos se quedaron pasmados, el fantasma floto introduciéndose en la casa de campaña-

-¡Harry esta casa es impresionante! Es muy cómoda, Ron tenias razón, debimos haberla comprado, realmente es muy útil- Hermione salio emocionada, al echarle un vistazo a la casa, estos comentarios hicieron que Harry y Ron olvidaran su fracaso anterior y gustosos, se metieron a comprobar lo que amiga y esposa afirmaba.

-¿crees que Scorpius ya haya llegado?- pregunto Lily aun sentada en el roble -

- no tengo la menor idea – contesto con sinceridad Will

-oh-

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- se escucho de repente y un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises apareció por los árboles, oh señora Potter, que gusto verlos, ¿estará James?- Oscar Diggory saludaba jovialmente como era su costumbre a la madre de su mejor amigo, Ginny que salía junto con Kreacher para ver la nueva tienda lo observo- Oscar, ustedes también vinieron, me alegro. Bueno si puedes levantarlo te lo agradeceré, esta adentro dormido-

-lindo tatuaje señora Potter- se despidió de una sonrojada Ginny y se metió a la primera casa buscando a James- Buen día abuela…- se acerco a Molly Weasley quien entretenida preparando la comida se sorprendió de la visita. Oscar se acerco y beso en las dos mejillas a la pelirroja mujer. Ya el había pasado hacía dos años cuando James iba en tercero unas vacaciones en la madriguera, y con sus frescas maneras y su encanto, se gano la estima de la matriarca de los Weasley, por lo tanto conocía a toda la familia de su amigo-

-mmm querido, estas algo paliducho, pero veo que has crecido como la hierba, de seguro es por el crecimiento que luces así-

-que acaso el amarillo no es mi color- sonrió coqueto. Molly simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y ofreció un panecillo, que el inmediatamente tomo, mordiéndolo con muchas ganas-

-¿Como esta tu madre?-

-mama esta estupendamente, se ve tan linda como usted- dijo con simpleza, ayudándola con el traste de patatas que ella llevaba- algo preocupada por lo que como, pero de ahí en mas es la maravilla.

¿Ahm esta james?-

-en el cuarto de a lado, pasa querido, pasa-

Oscar paso al cuarto y se dirigió a la primera cama que vio, James dormía tapado hasta la cabeza por la sabana, pero reconoció la singular pose de su compañero de cuarto. Sin dudar aventó todo su peso sobre el cuerpo, cayéndole pesadamente encima.

En la cocina, Molly continuaba ahora coordinando los cuchillos que cortaban por medio de magia la verdura cuando escucho el fuerte y agudo grito que salía de la habitación, inmediatamente seguido por la carrera de unos pasos que se dirigían a la salida de la alcoba. Lo que Molly vio fue alarmante, Oscar corriendo fuera del lugar, esquivando una lámpara que por poco lo alcanza-

-¡Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú!-

-¡¿Eres un atrevido, acaso querías matarme?!- Rose Weasley, toda despeinada y aun en pijamas, amenazaba con aventar ahora un vaso de vidrio, furiosa apuntaba hacia el pelinegro quien refugiándose trataba de explicarse-

-mira ricitos, si no durmieras ni roncaras como James yo no habría…-

-¿como te atreves?- volvió a levantar el vaso amenazadoramente, dispuesta a lanzarlo, pero detrás de ella James calmadamente se lo quito-

-si lo que pretendías era calmarla, con esos argumentos estas muerto Oz-

-¡James!- reclamo alarmada Rose-

-Hermano es que pensé que realmente eras tu, ella ronca igual y…- se defendió Oscar tratando de explicar-

-¡James!- volvió a reclamarle, ahora evidenciándolo, James con calma le hizo una seña para que dejara de gritar y dijo--callado hermano, mejor callado, anda y mueve tu trasero del piso y salgamos a explorar el lugar. Buen día Nanny, traeremos leña para la comida- saludo James a Molly quien seguía mirando ahora con tranquilidad la escena, James tomo un panecillo, jalo a su amigo y salieron del lugar. Rose miraba con furia en las mejillas, por donde habían salido su primo y el cretino, su abuela se acerco y poniéndole una bata le dijo- Anda a cambiarte linda y ven para que comas algo, Oscar se ha ido y no regresara- Rose como saliendo de sus pensamiento, se sonrojo aun mas y apenada entro nuevamente a su habitación.-

-¿James, a donde van?-

-por leña enana-

-podemos ir con ustedes- insistió Lily, James parecía que iba a dar una negativa, pero Oscar lo interrumpió diciendo-

-por supuesto chaparrita- la niña corrió rápidamente tomando la mano que se le ofrecía, sin darle oportunidad a James de replicar, quien dándole resignadamente un costal a Will camino alcanzando a su amigo-

-definitivamente Oz tienes que aprender a quedarte callado-

-¡ROSE! ¡¿Estas bien?! Escuche tu grito de ayuda hija- Ron venia corriendo, con varita en mano, al parecer, no entendieron bien el funcionamiento de la sofisticada tienda y accidentalmente se quedándose encerrados, hasta que con ayuda de Kreacher lograron salir, Molly, Rose y Hugo miraban asombrados al hombre, y a su vez a toda la comitiva que llegaba con la misma preocupación a la casa- ¡TU PADRE Y TIOS HAN VENIDO A RESCATARTE!-

Molly miro a su hijo con algo de fastidio, cuando se trataba de Rose, Ron podía excederse en sobreproteger- Pues que bueno que llegan rescatadores, porque hay muchas calabazas que esperan su atención aya afuera para completar el Pie. Anden necesito varios trozos y rápido- la Señora Weasley puso sus manos en la cintura y toda la comitiva de rescate salio mansamente a cumplir la tarea, esta vez hasta Hermione y Ginny acataron la orden y comenzaron a partir las calabazas con la varita. Rose continuo comiendo en voz baja aun con las mejillas rosadas y sintiéndose avergonzada, había sido una desconcertante destapar su sabana y encontrarse cara a cara con Oscar Diggory, el mejor amigo de su primo James. Esto la había tomado por sorpresa, desde que salio de a habitación, capto la mirada inquisitiva de su abuela, tratando de evitar desde ese momento el contacto con ella. Como hija de Hermione, era inteligente y sabia que cuando Molly Weasley captaba algo, no se detendría hasta descubrirlo, pero para Rose era incomprensible en descubrir algo que ella hasta ese instante ni siquiera entendía.-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola de nuevo, aquí entregándoles el primer capitulo de la continuación del Fic

Empecé este nuevo capitulo, con nada mas y nada menos que varicela, así es, a mis 225 primaveras me a dado esta infantil y grave enfermedad… veamos si la temperatura y el delirio desbordan imaginación…

También hubo estos días algunas trifulcas y chismes…

Pues resulta que alguien se le hizo fácil tomar mi anterior Fic y pegarlo en su Blog y pues a veces tomándose el crédito de "mi historia con faltas de ortografía" pero en fin, si van a tomar la historia y pegarla en sus blogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, les agradecería que me avisaran, para que si la patrulla anti-plagios me avisa, poder decirles que estoy conciente y al tanto. Bueno eso como un detalle.

Considero a Fanfiction una pagina con prestigio por los Fics que aquí se publican con excelentes autoras y autores. Y me gusta publicar en páginas de prestigio como esta y no en un fotolog mal hecho donde cortan los capítulos como les da la gana.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos veremos pronto

Atte.

A Dan Beltrán


	2. Chapter 2 Niebla

Harry Potter y sus mundos pertenecen a J

**Harry Potter y sus mundos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers historia sin fin de lucro..**

**Dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar…**

**19 y 3 años después…**

_Capitulo 2 __La niebla…_

Y bien, pues se ha decidido entonces- decía enérgicamente Hermione mientras llevaba cargada el asa de una enorme canasta los trozos de las recién cortadas calabazas, la otra asa la llevaba Ron quien ya saboreaba el pie de calabaza que pronto devoraría.- Ginny preparara la cena esta noche-

-Muy bien chicos ¿Qué quieren para cenar? ¿Un estofado de piernas de jabalí y zetas? O ¿Un estofado de piernas de jabalí y zetas?- pregunto Ginny de forma animada mientras blandía la varita y se colocaba el mandil-

-oh pues a mi me gustaría algo de riñones rellenos de alubias, pero semi crudas…- sugirió Bill, tratando de convencer a los demás…-

- No, no, no, ¿que les parece algo de albóndigas de pan, rellenas de patatas y carne? eso seria muy apetitoso- Esta vez era George quien aportaba la sugerencia al menú, atrás de él, Fred asentía, mientras producía un aire helado que refrescaba a Verity a quien la temperatura le subía por los últimos meses del embarazo.

-ah decir verdad yo prefiero unas piernas de ternera asadas en leña de sauce, estamos acampando y…- comenzó a decir Ron.

-creo que no me han entendido- interrumpió Ginny otra vez- eh dicho ¿quieren un estofado de piernas de jabalí o un estofado de piernas de jabalí? ¿Que deciden?- la forma detrás de esa siniestra sonrisa, hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrío tremendo, la pelirroja mujer blandía su varita en forma amenazadora-

-eh, hablo por todos cuando creo que es convenientemente razonable que elijamos la apetitosa y suculenta opción de tomar la sugerencia de Ginny- todos miraron a Fred que seguía asistiendo a Verity en forma traslucida y entonces asintieron vigorosamente-

-si, el estofado de piernas de jabalí y zetas se oye tentador, ejem… verdad George- Bill buscaba apoyo en sus hermanos quienes comenzaron a elogiar la buena selección de Ginny para el platillo de esa noche…-

-oh que bueno que todos estemos de acuerdo…- y sin decir mas se adentro a la compacta cocina para preparar el platillo-

- la casa ah quedado lista y habitable para esta noche, ya no habrá el peligro de quedarnos encerrados. Muero de hambre ¿Qué cenaremos?- Harry acababa de entrar a la casa, se había quedado junto con Kreacher a revisar los amarres y encantamientos de la recién instalada casa.

-¡Ah! pues la dictadora "sugirió" Estofado de piernas de Jabalí y zetas- dijo Ron, imitando con voz aguda a Ginny con tono mal humorado-

- ¿En serio? ¡fantástico! porque le había dicho en la tarde que tenia un antojo bárbaro de que preparara ese platillo- los cuatro hermanos se miraron, entendiendo que Harry había sido el de "la sugerencia", adivinando sus pensamientos, Hermione se sentó entre ellos murmurando disimuladamente- ni lo piensen Weasley's, Ginny solo complace un antojo de Harry - parándose después y metiéndose a la cocina junto con Harry para ayudar en el preparado-

-¡Harry que bueno que llegaste! ¿Puedes creer que todos querían el estofado que tu me pediste?- desde la cocina los 4 hermanos, escucharon la cantarina voz de su siniestra y manipuladora hermana menor, mirándose unos a otros-

-No se ustedes pero… ¿Han notado que Harry Potter es sobreprotegido por esas mujeres?- comento George, a lo que tristemente todos asintieron cuando vieron como la señora Weasley le daba a probar un pedazo del recién salido pie de calabaza, a su vez que le regalaba un ligero cariñito en la mejilla con su mano, mientras el hombre le daba un mordisco con ganas a su postre.-

-definitivamente algo tienen las féminas Weasley con los de ojos verdes- término diciendo Fred-

Adentrándose al Bosque, Oscar recogía varios trozos de maderas que no estaban húmedos, a su lado James los metía en el saco-

-mira Willo aquí hay otro- Lily con animo buscaba de los troncos mas secos que encontraba- y aquí hay otro grande y otro. La abuela estará muy contenta.

-Si mira aya hay una pila acomodada, que suerte- esta vez William corrió hacia la montaña de troncos, los dos chiquillos corrieron, Will se adelanto un poco. Lily miro otros troncos que habia a unos metros de ellos y que parecían perfectos-

- te lo digo, Jonathan esta de viaje con Joan en los Alpes. Mira que perderse los mundiales por la Rojo, eso si que debe llamarse perdido por el amor- dijo Oscar con tono jovial, mirando la reacción de James, quien sin inmutarse contesto.

- Oh, pues que interesante, digo esta bien ¿no?. Bueno hay que darnos prisa, esta anocheciendo y ya no tardaran en ocupar esta leña… ¿Will como vas?- pregunto sin continuar la conversación sobre sus otros dos compañeros.

-¡James mira encontramos! ¿Lily…?- William volteo a los lados pero no vio a la niña por ningún lado, a su alrededor solo podía verse la niebla y la bruma que surgían del interior del bosque- ¡James!

-Lumus - Oscar junto a James llegaban donde el pelirrojo estaba, a pesar de ser unos metros lo que los separaba la niebla se condensaba tanto que era imposible mirarán a un metro de distancia- ¿Están bi…? ¿Donde esta Lily?-

-Estaba aquí a mi lado- les explico William con preocupación-

-Ya sabia yo que por algo no debían venir ¡Hipogrifos!- exclamo James molesto a la vez que se adentraba decidido al bosque.

Lily caminaba adentrándose mas y mas al bosque, para su suerte iba encontrando mas y mas ramas que estaban dispuestas a arder en su fogata para la cena, calculo que eran suficientes y cuando se incorporo para mostrárselos a William se dio cuenta que estaba sola, sorprendida miro a los alrededores, tampoco James y Oscar se encontraban cerca- ¿James? ¿Dónde estas? Ya, no se escondan- no podía ver mucho ya que la niebla se hacia cada vez mas densa. De pronto escucho como que algo se arrastraba cerca de ella, también había algunos susurros que el viento llevaba a sus oídos, con extrema curiosidad se acerco a donde producían aquellas voces, cada vez mas, el sonido era claro, fuerte, eran personas conversando, o eso era lo que parecía-

-¡Basta!- una voz profunda resonó asustando a Lily, los susurros se callaron y algo paso aleteando a su lado, a un metro de distancia una lechuza negra muy familiar para ella cazaba una serpiente que se escondía entre las hojas, unos pasos mas y Lily la hubiera pisado. Ella pudo ver como en el lugar donde la lechuza devoraba a la serpiente, había movimiento en sus pastos, indicando que había mas serpientes huyendo del lugar.

-cof, cof…- alguien tosía casi a sus espaldas, Lily volteo asustada y ahí parada frente a ella se encontraba un joven alto, delgado y rubio- ¿Haz cazado algo Ligth? Cof…- Scorpius Malfoy tosía apoyado en un árbol, a pesar que no lo había visto en unas semanas, se notaba cambiado, su cabello estaba mas largo y tenia la palidez como del adolescente que ha crecido de repente sin darle tiempo al cuerpo de acostumbrarse, pero sus ojos reflejaban la mirada penetrante que lo caracterizaba, Lily corrió a su lado sintiéndose contenta y aliviada por su repentino y furtivo encuentro con el Slytherin-

-¡Scorpius! - Lily llamo contenta, con asombro vio que con trabajos llegaba a la altura de su pecho- ¡viniste!-

-ajam… cof… ah eres tu…- dijo con desgana mirando a la niña.

-¿Cómo te fue e las vacaciones, que hiciste?- pregunto emocionada

-Lo que yo debería preguntar es que haces aquí sola, ¿te has perdido como de costumbre? Clásico en ti, vamos, no se como aguantas este humo…-

-¿humo? Pero es neblina-

-tonta, esto es humo, parece que alguien se a pasado con la fogata, cof, cof…- siguió tosiendo

- ¡HEY! ¿Todos bien por ahí?- una voz conocida resonó en el lugar, y la enorme figura del semi gigante profesor se hizo visible, Hagrid apareció enfundado en su peludo abrigo café, se mostraba lleno de tizna negra de los pies a la cabeza, con algunas barbas aun ardiendo como pequeñas brazas, despidiendo un olor a carne quemada, aun así, Lily se sintió feliz de encontrárselo en una temporada que no era de clases y también corrió a su lado-

-¡Hagrid! Estas aquí-

-Malfoy- dijo el profesor mirando con desconfianza, era extraño que Lily estuviera paseando sola en compañía del hijo de Draco, por mas despistado que fuera Hagrid, no pasaba por alto lo que antes habían sido los Malfoy y para nada, por mas que juraran que habían cambiado, el no confiaría en el mas joven de los descendientes de esa familia- Harry me invito ¿que haces tan sola por el bosque?-

- No estoy sola, Scorpius me cuida- dijo mirándolo con orgullo, este quien sin prestarle atención, miraba el lugar donde su lechuza seguía cenando- Hagrid, me separe un poco de mi hermano, pero Scorpius me encontró por casualidad, si no fuera por él, seguiría perdida en este solitario bosque-

-¿Solitario? pero si a unos 20 metros de aquí esta otro campamento y a otros 10, hay mas magos en esta área que un nido de arañas- Lily quedo sorprendida con la afirmación del semigigante y entonces se percato por completo que se podían distinguir las casas de campaña y algunos magos celebrando y cantando, confundida porque solo unos instantes atrás, el humo o la niebla eran densas y ahí solo había un silencio absoluto-

-pero la niebla…-

-¿niebla? Bueno si te refieres que a Oly hizo una gran fogata y se salio un poquito fuera de control, provocando que al apagarla se hiciera todo este humo-

- ¿oh, entonces no era niebla?-

-Ven pequeña Lily, te llevare a tu campamento- dijo Hagrid de pronto tomando con su enorme mano, la pequeña mano de ella.-

-pero… yo quería – dijo mirando a Scorpius quien extendía el brazo para recibir a su lechuza, quien ya había terminado su cena y comenzaba a retirarse- ¡Scorpius!-

- ¿Qué?-

-¿nos veremos mañana?-

-Scorpius simplemente se dio la vuelta- posiblemente… dile a William- contesto adentrándose al bosque-

-¿Como sabes que William ha venido con migo?-

Scorpius volteo los ojos con fastidio y buscándose en una de las bolsas de sus flojos pantalones un pequeño pergamino color verde mostró, ella lo reconoció como el pergamino que había enviado y sonrió contenta diciéndole adiós, mientras él continúo su camino.

Lily, tú te escribes con el hijo de los Malfoy-

-¡si y el también me escribe! ¡Es mi amigo Hagrid!- pronuncio esto Lily con mucho entusiasmo- ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-oh no, por supuesto que no, solo que deberías consultarlo con tu papa, sabes…-

- ¿mi papa? Mi papa siempre ha dicho que haga muchos amigos, porque debería consultarlo con mi papa, mi mama dijo que estaba bien, muy bien.- Lily se refería unas semanas antes, cuando ella recibió la primera carta de Scorpius, estaba en su recamara sentada en su escritorio el primer día después de empezar las vacaciones de verano-

Ojala y nos veamos pronto, ya extraño pasear por el colegio. Ah si Kreacher, el elfo que vive con nosotros se emociono mucho al saber que era amiga del nieto de la señorita Sisi, así se llama tu abu…- Lily no concluyo la carta, un repentino aleteo llamo su atención, nerviosa, Cenizas se removía en su perchero un poco intimidada, su vista se fue hacia la ventana donde una enorme Lechuza negra, esperaba paciente fuera de ella, apoyada en el marco de esta- ah, un mensaje- la lechuza la miro con presunción y estiro la pata, enseñando el pequeño pergamino atado a esta, rápidamente Lily desato el mensaje y sin hacer algo mas mas, esta batió sus enormes alas y emprendió el vuelo sin esperar respuesta- ya se ha ido, no te asustes, tranquila- decía, mientras trataba de calmar al ave que seguía removiéndose en su perchero-

-Linda, quieres un pastelillo que acaba de enviar tu…- interrumpió Ginny en la habitación de su hija, llevaba algunos pedazos de la tarta de su madre-

-¡si mama!- Lily acerco una mesita de estar a dos cómodos cojines, llevando consigo el mensaje aun sin abrir, Ginny acostumbraba ir a comer alguna golosina con Lily dándose unos momentos de intimidad para platicar con su hija de cosas que a ellas les interesaban, aunque era divertido criar a James y a Severus, a veces, sus hijos la hacían a un lado para convivir mas con Harry y hacer cosas que solo padre e hijos podían compartir y mas James que entre mas crecía, menos quería hablar con ella y ahora, parecía que Severus había entrado en esa etapa también. Él tener a Lily y compartir cosas que solo a ellas dos las incumbía eran algo que le agrada y la recompensaba. Así que Ginny disfrutaba mucho sus pequeñas tardes, cuando su hija estaba en casa-

-¿y papa?-

- ha ido con tus hermanos a llevar al abuelo a la tienda del viejo muggle Lewis ¿porque Cenizas esta tan nerviosa?- observo Ginny-

- Oh, vino una enorme lechuza, negra, negra… me ah traído correo, hasta yo me eh intimidado- explico, extendiendo sus brazos imitando las alas del animal, causando risa en la mujer pelirroja, al abrir sus enorme ojos chocolate-

-¿tan grande era?-

-¡enormeeeee!-

-¿recibiste correo tan pronto?-

- si, mira- dijo extendiendo el pergamino mostrándolo a su madre- no reconoció a la lechuza que lo trajo-

-¿pues a quien le has dado la dirección de la casa?- pregunto Ginny, dándole un mordisco al pastel-

-mmm, pues a Willo, a Eliza, también a Anne y a…- Lily se ruborizo y abrió el pergamino rápidamente, poniéndose mas roja, después de leer mostró una sonrisa radiante, saltando de jubilo por todo el cuarto, sorprendiendo a Ginny- ¡Es Scorpius! ¡es de Scorpius, era su lechuza, no la reconocí porque la otra vez estaba mal herida! ¡pero es de Scorpius!- Lily se dejo caer en su cama, pataleando de felicidad, su madre incorporándose de su asiento, se acostó a su lado y espero que el estado eufórico de la pequeña se le pasara-

-¿es el chico rubio, el de la edad de tu hermano, Scorpius Malfoy?-

-eh, de Albus, si, a veces comparten el mismo curso- contesto Lily mirando a su madre, quien apoyada en su brazo, pensaba-

-Es mi amigo-afirmo con seguridad- ¿que piensas… tiene algo de malo que seamos amigos?- Ginny medito la respuesta, dejando en suspenso a Lily que reflejaba algo de angustia en su rostro-

-los amigos se cuidan, se protegen y confían. ¿Tu confías en el y el cuida de ti verdad?- Ginny dio una pregunta como respuesta, incorporándose de la cama para mirar mejor a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Si, el cuida mucho de Willo y de mi, aunque a veces reniega, siempre esta al tanto de nosotros, es muy agradable mama…- fue la sincera respuesta de la niña, abriendo mas sus ojos, casi parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas, a veces recordaba los enormes y sorprendidos ojos de Luna Lovegood, de quien su segundo nombre llevaba en honor a su gran amiga-

-No, claro que no tiene de malo que sean amigos- Lily sonrió contenta con la respuesta de su madre y volvió a releer el preciado papel-

-Entonces Lily si tu mama esta de acuerdo, no creo que haya problema-

-Ninguno Hagrid.- contesto Lily al semigigante, que la había sacado de sus pensamientos rompiendo el preciado recuerdo-

Hagrid y Lily caminaron unos cinco minutos cuando encontraron a James quien iba acompañado de William, Oscar junto a ellos también Penny a quien se habían encontrado en el bosque por casualidad.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Lily, donde estabas? Irte así, sin decirnos ¡eres una imprudente!..- el hermano mayor, tomo a Lily por los hombros, exigiéndole una explicación.

-yo solo me fui recogiendo leña y de pronto ya no estaban, había nieb… humo- tartamudeaba la niña mirando algo asustada a su hermano quien estaba ya exaltado.

-James fue culpa nuestra…- trato de intervenir Hagrid, pero el muchacho se encontraba demasiado enojado, Lily antes lo obedecía sin chistar, ahora desde que había entrado a Slytherin parecía contradecirlo en todo lo que le pedía, sintiendo inútiles sus esfuerzos por acercarse mas.

-No, por mas humo o niebla que haya habido, ella no debía irse… sinceramente, te imaginas si papa se entera, si los tíos se enteran… por qué te agarras siempre caminando así…- James seguía manoteando y parloteando, pareciendo que no tenia fin el regaño…

-ok, ok, Lily entendió, porque mejor nos vamos, antes de que tu padre este buscándonos con toda una brigada de aurores por todo el bosque si es que no llevamos esta leña…- intervino Oscar, tomando del hombro a James –

-vaya Diggory, parece que si tienes cerebro debajo de todo ese cabello- le reconoció Penny, mientras tomaba de la mano a Lily quien algo confundida, aceptaba su mano, William algo apenado también comenzó a caminar a su lado.-

-y tu eres mas linda de lo que aparentas, con esa apariencia ruda que te cargas, si tengo tiempo, algún día de estos podríamos salir y…- Pero Oscar dejo su coqueteo al sentir la varita de James en la espalda y la de Penny apuntando en su garganta-

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto Penny dulcemente aun con la varita clavada en la garganta del chico

-¿Qué por eso yo digo que no se nada? Señor, señora…- contesto tartamudeando Oscar, tragando en seco y aguantando la respiración.-

-vez como si tienes cerebro- concluyo Penny, continuando el camino y guardando la varita- eso, cerrar la boca antes de que un doxi se meta en ella, perfecto…

-Orco- dijo James al pasar a su lado, a lo que este simplemente alzo los hombros resignado y continuo su camino-

Scorpius ha venido- susurro Lily a William, este se sorprendió-

-¿pero como lo sabes?-

-él me encontró, en el bosque, dice que mañana es posible que nos veamos… solo hay que esperar que nos avise-

-entonces si pudo venir, será genial vernos, están siendo las mejores vacaciones que eh tenido. Gracias…- William se emociono, solo le faltaba Scorpius para que las vacaciones fueran perfectas.-

Sonrientes los dos niños comenzaron a planear sobre lo que harían si mañana Scorpius se reuniera con ellos, los partidos de quidditch que verían y lo divertido que se lo pasarían. Al entrar nuevamente a la zona de campamentos, se sentía la emoción de el comienzo del mundial de quidditch, muchas magos canturreaban las porras de los equipos ingleses alrededor de sus fogatas, bailaban, estaban llenos de la algarabía de los eventos próximos, todas exceptuando la enorme casa de campaña de la familia Weasley, ya que la matriarca de estos, insistía en que su responsable nietecito llegaría como lo prometió con toda esa leña seca para la fogata.

-Hasta que te haces visible James- Tedd salía a recibirlo junto Victoire, habían regresado de su paseo romántico, dos horas antes- estaba a punto de irte a buscar, los ánimos parecen encendidos haya adentro…- explico, James quedo algo contrariado y decidido a ver por sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien, quiero ver que tienes Billy- Todos los varones Weasley estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa jugando al viaje intimidatorio con una pequeña baraja. Charlie retaba a su hermano a que tirara la partida. Charlie había llegado en el transcurso de la tarde- espero que tengas una buena partida- con desinterés el segundo hermano miraba su juego.

-Pues no se que podrías hacer contra mi buena mano Charles… ¿Pero que me dices tu niño que vivo, acaso podrás derrotarme?-

-No es una buena estrategia presumir de lo que carecemos- canturreo Harry sin prestarles atención, mientras acomodaba sus cartas…-

-tampoco el hacerse el indiferente- contesto Percy mientras le lanzaba una mirada

-y tampoco abrir la boca por abrir, oh perdón Percibal en eso tu eres un experto- Esta vez Ron era quien daba la indirecta a un avergonzado Percy que lo miraba con ojos de pistola-

- mira, mira, el pequeño Rony a obtenido un poco de valor- George decía, mientras seguía mirando a su grupo de cartas con desinterés-

-Es bueno que ya no te asusta el señor del sombrero de tres picos que sale debajo de la cama Ron- Fred, daba su sincero comentario a un apenado Ron, desde el sillón donde se encontraba la esposa de George, seguía con la tarea que el se había impuesto de mantener a Verity fresca y cómoda.- ¿Le pides a Hermione que revise debajo de la cama antes de dormir?

-Eso es muy personal- reclamo el menor de los Weasley, recordando las noches de insomnio que sufrio cuando por fin le dieron su propia habitación para el y fue asustado por el hombre de debajo de la cama con el sombrero de tres picos-

-Es cierto, era muy divertido, ver subir a George a media noche a tu habitación con ese enorme sombrero de tres picos.- lanzo Percy en tono mordaz, ante la mirada incrédula de Ron- ¡Ups! ¿no le habías dicho en todo este tiempo?- pregunto inocentemente al gemelo que lo miraba incrédulo-

- ¡Ahora si!- dijo levantándose Ron, quien se lanzo sobre George olvidando el juego, siendo detenido por Charlie a una orden del Sr. Weasley-

-Tranquilos muchachos, esos ánimos déjenlos para la inauguración del mundial- decía Arthur Weasley mostrándole sus cartas a su nieto. Albus miraba pensativo la jugada que se le mostraba.

- Señores la intimidación ah terminado, es tiempo de que bajen sus cartas y muestren lo que tienen, recuerden que el que pierda llevara una cola de thestral durante la noche y el que gane pues ya saben cual es el botín- Bill dirigía la partida a lo que todos miraban atentamente a cada uno de sus rivales para ver quien tenia la mejor partida.-

-bien rían y lloren que las canicas cristalizadas son mías- Percy fue el primero en mostrar, las canicas a las que se refería eran el botín de la partida, unos extraños dulces que había traído Charlie como obsequio desde Rumania y que eran los dulces muy disputados.

Este mostró un juego de una sirena, dos tritones y un brujo jorobado. Cuando iba a tomar las canicas, recibió un manazo de parte de Charlie-

-Atrás Percibal, que esas canicas tienen grabado mi nombre y apeido- Charlie bajo tres tritones una bruja tuerta y una sirena que daba mas puntos y poder a la partida haciendo que la figuras de las cartas lanzaran unos tridentes, rayos y una pequeña niebla fulminando a las cartas de Percy que perplejo miro como quedaba hecha pomada su partida- ah es una lastima, yo las traje, yo me las llevo-

- para tu escoba y no me ensucies mi botín con tus encalladas manos-

-hay por favor George, no puedes hacer nada con tres aprendices, una sirena y un triton, deja de blufear- esta vez Ron miraba molesto a su hermano-

-bueno no hay que juzgar

me por tratar de intentarlo- se excuso George haciendo cara inocente-

-Bueno, ¿Ron tu que tienes?- pregunto el señor Weasley, viendo como Albus acomodaba su juego-

-Bah, mala tirada para mi, yo no puedo competir.- Ron bajo sus cartas y cruzo los brazos decepcionado…-

-animo- dijo Harry tomando a Ron por los hombros- yo también me retiro, no tengo con que… y a Ginny no le gusta mucho que apueste…-

-¡Huy a Ginny no le gusta!- comenzaron a hacer burla sus cuñados a excepción de Bill y el sr. Weasley-

-¡a ver ya!- exigió Bill y cuando todos se callaron, con una sonrisa - Vean y lloren, legión de vampiros y un rey triton. El hermano mayor se impone sobre los pequeños…- con una sonrisa tomaba los caramelos…-

-ejem… ejem… no seas tan prematuro Bill, ¿Albus que tenemos…?- interrumpió el señor Weasley tranquilamente.

-lo siento tío…- Albus comenzó a mostrar sus cartas- dos corsarios, un gitano, un fantasma errante… y-

-papa con eso no puedes ganarme…-

-Albus miro a su tío y bajo su ultima carta- Un Rey de los piratas…-

-Bill abrió sus grandes ojos como el resto de los demás, la carta del Rey de los piratas aventó unos tiros como los corsarios y el gitano hecho maldiciones, así como los gemidos del fantasma hicieron que las otras cartas desaparecieran de sus recuadros…

-pues las canicas son mías- dijo gustoso el patriarca de los Weasley's- Albus adelante…- dio la indicación a su nieto quien de inmediato tomo el botín.

Este…- interrumpió George- papa, son muchas podríamos compartirlas y…-

-me sorprende que seas tu quien lo sugiere, después de que fuiste tu quien rechazo mi propuesta desde un principio y tuvo la grandiosa idea de proponer el juego. Y como todos te apoyaron pues lo justo es que el ganador se quede con todo.- dijo el Sr. Weasley destapando su delicioso premio y ofreciéndole algunas canicas a su compañero de juegos, Albus tomaba entusiasmado las canicas, los dos ganadores degustaban las delicias de la victoria ante la mirada resignada de los perdedores-

-¡Arthur Weasley! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Comiendo dulces antes de cenar y…! ¿Le estas dando dulces a tu nieto?- detrás de el la señora Weasley miraba furiosa a su esposo seguida por James quien le entregaba la leña a su abuela, rápidamente con un agite de varita el pomo de las exquisitas canicas voló y fue guardada en la alacena que se encanto para ser sellada mágicamente- a tu edad, es increíble que te comportes como un jovencito…-

Tristemente todos miraron la alacena- Daremos gusto a su madre… pero después de la cena… caballeros tendremos cosas que hacer- dijo el señor Weasley, por lo dicho, todos entendieron que su padre y suegro recuperaría su codiciado botín y si lo ayudaban estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con ellos, asintiendo inmediatamente, todos estuvieron deacuerdo.

-se comunican telepáticamente o que- dijo Oscar sentándose junto a James observando a los adultos que seguían mirándose unos y otros.

-mmm pues van a recuperar esos dulces, son magos poderosos, supongo que lo mas probable que si puedan hacerlo…-

-En serio, ¡felicidades Charlie!- se escucho de pronto, saliendo dentro de la tienda, Rose junto al hijo mayor de Charlie lo felicitaba abrazándolo- ¡James, es fantástico! Charlie es el nuevo cazador de la selección de su colegio-

-¿selección de su colegio?- dijo James extrañado…-

-si una selección- afirmo Charlie aun con Rose colgada del cuello quien lo miraba con devoción, cosa que no paso inadvertida para James y Oscar.

Charlie Jr. Weasley era en dado caso el primo que mas admiraba Rose, ya que con el podía entenderse muy bien y cuando tenia una duda inmediatamente el se la aclaraba.

-pensé que el quidditch lo jugaban por casas como nosotros-

-oh si, eso a decir verdad sigue siendo así, pero apareció una convocatoria para una selección que represente a la escuela en cualquier evento que pueda ocurrir…-

-oh- dijo Oscar no muy convencido, por alguna razón Charlie aunque a todos les pareciera agradable a el no le caía del todo-

- las pruebas fueron a fin de curso, estuvieron reñidas, el único que tenia el puesto seguro era Vincent. Es el mejor Buscador que hay en Dumstrang. Creía que era algo alzado, pero a decir verdad es muy agradable.

-Entonces felicidades- James miro con orgullo a Charlie y lo felicito dándole una palmada en la espalda- harás un buen papel.

-gracias, me han servido mucho los consejos que me diste. James deberías regresar a jugar y…-

-Bueno creo que es hora de cenar- interrumpió James con algo de brusquedad- anda Oz, que no quiero tener a tu madre y a mi abuela interrogándonos porque no cenaste decentemente-

-James… ¡si muero de hambre!- dijo Oscar, siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo y dando por terminado la conversación, los motivos por los que James abandono el quidditch, Oscar los conocía muy bien, el mismo James lo había revelado en la enfermería cuando estuvieron a solas una tarde en que el fue a visitarlo para ver su estado de recuperación. Jamás de la boca de Oscar saldría el secreto confiado.

Rose y Charlie vieron alejarse a los dos chicos, el segundo mas contrariado con la actitud de su primo-

-¿dije algo malo?-

-Por supuesto que no, tu nunca dirías algo que ofendiera a alguien, son cosas de ellos dos, tu eres el chico mas amable que conozco- dijo voz tranquilizando al pelinegro.-

-oh pues gracias, me da gusto que tengas tan buena impresión de mi- dijo algo apenado pero sonriente, Charlie miraba a la castaña que inmediatamente bajo la mirada algo abochornada, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero ese día había sentido cosas extrañas, primero el despertar por parte de Oscar "el idiota" Diggory y ahora el sonrojarse con la intensa mirada del buen primo Charlie.

-¡Charles ve a ayudar a tu hermana con las bebidas!- ordeno de repente el padre del chico, quien inmediatamente dejo a Rose que sonrojada lo vio irse-

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas roja- Esta vez Albus acercándose había dejado a su abuelo, tíos y padre armar su estrategia de recuperación, miraba con preocupación a la castaña decidiendo acercarse-

-¡Hay Albus, me has asustado!-

-pues así tienes la conciencia- dijo con algo de burla, Rose lo miro con desagrado sacándole la lengua y volteándose para otro lado- te vez rara- insistió el ojiverde, pero Rose simplemente lo ignoro.

La cena continuo con amenas platicas y buen ambiente, los caballeros con algunas copas de hidromiel y wisky de fuego, envalentonados hicieron su hazaña robando con éxito los preciados caramelos, o eso fue lo que creyeron ellos ya que la señora Weasley había decidido en dejárselos por el duro trabajo de poner el campamento de ese día, además, el día de mañana habría interminables cosas que hacer, cosas que ella planeaba que su marido e hijos hicieran.

Música y buen humor había en el ambiente, los diferentes campamentos celebraban antes de la inauguración del mundial, alrededor de las fogatas, todos reían y bailaban y el campamento de los Weasley no era la excepción. Después de unos bailes con la señora Weasley, con la coqueta Ekaterina, Oscar había decidido que era tiempo de irse, sus padres no esperarían que el se quedara, así que en compañía de James y Albus quien lo encaminaban a su campamento, se retiraba.

-¡cuidado Rose!- dijo Charlie, cuando esta tropezó con un tronco y alcanzo a apoyarse en el caldero que pendía dentro, quemándose un poco, inmediatamente todos los adultos en especial Ron y la señora Weasley corrieron con la chica, pero esta ya era atendida y revisada por Charlie y Penny, Rose abrazada por su primo no parecía estar con dolor, a los ojos de los tres chicos, ella parecía estar mas contrariada y avergonzada mirando a Charlie a su lado que por el mismo accidente-

-Eso es raro… digo en ella- dijo Al, mientras miraba a unos metros que Rose estaba bien-

-Hay, no exageres Severus, por merlín es Rose, además es Charlie, son primos, estará asustada por que casi se quema- esta vez era James quien disipaba las dudas, dándose media vuelta y continuando el camino.

-pues eso es lo que menos parece…- insistió Al, pero James simplemente encogió los hombros contestando-

-no alucines, vamonos ya-

Albus disgustado por la respuesta de su hermano decidió seguirlo volteando a ver a Oscar quien también lo observo, este se miraba pensativo con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose los dos, Al supo que Oscar no pensaba lo mismo que su hermano, mas bien, parecía que le daba la razón a el…

Entre los próximos bailes en el colegio, la perspectiva de tener que danzar frente a grupo, los próximos juegos que disfrutaría en compañía de su familia, la extraña actitud de Rose…. Parecía que la agudeza en los sentidos de Albus Severus habían aumentado, y toda la situación al igual que su prima le parecían muy confusas…

La mañana resulto perfecta para William, Lily que dormía a su lado, respiraba tranquilamente, descansando su mano en su mejilla, parecía rendida y tenia razón de estarlo, se la había pasado planeando las reuniones que tendrían con Scorpius en los días siguientes, escuchando su voz el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido, ignorando a que horas por fin Lily sucumbió al sueño.

-¿Estas despierto William?- se escucho de repente…

-¡Eh, si! Buen día Al…- saludo educadamente a su primo, sentándose en la cama.-

-vístete pronto, Ted, Penny y James ya están esperándonos.- dijo Al con impaciencia- anda-

-Pero Lily aun no esta despierta-

-Ah no te preocupes, nanny se ocupa de Lily siempre, ella se va a ir con mis papas, nosotros tenemos otras cosas mas importantes que hacer. Bueno pero apúrate…- apresuro nuevamente Al, Will hecho un vistazo a la cama donde su prima seguía durmiendo y colocándose los zapatos, salio de prisa.

Lo que le esperaba a William era algo que no se imaginaba, todos los primos de Lily estaban reunidos, los mayores hacían hechizos donde concentraban magia en unos tubos que mágicamente sellaban. Esto era a cargo de Teddy y Victoire quien no perdía oportunidad para darle motivos románticos, apoyada de una entusiasta Ekaterina que aplaudía de forma exagerada.

Había banderas con las fotos del equipos ingles que iban cambiando al agitar, silbatos que emitían una porra impresionante con solo soplar un poco, en estos Albus ponía especial énfasis junto con el primo Charlie y Penny quien era la que los encantaba.

Todo resultaba tan diferente para Will, quien solo había tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a su papa a los partidos de golf para cerrar los negocios, ahí todos aplaudían cordialmente y no había porras, ni banderines, ni vitoreos y mucho menos artefactos mágicos como los que le mostraban los primos Weasley.

-Vamos Will, ponte estos- dijo James colocándole unos enormes anteojos redondos oscuros, que increíblemente hacían ver las cosas mas de cerca, pero exageradamente mas de cerca… observo como Albus quedaba un momento aturdido por el sonido que sacaba el silbato, realizando una extraña y graciosa expresión, lo raro aquí es que William no escucho ningún sonido y cuando se quito los anteojos, Albus seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo…

-¿Albus estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación Will-

-Excelente primo- contesto Al, sin prestarle mas atención-

-¿pe… pero tu oído…?- insistió

-¿que tiene mi oído?-

-Ah, no le pasa nada a su oído- interrumpió James- lo que viste le paso hace una hora a Albus, cuando no calibraron bien los silbatos, estos lentes te proyectan los momentos importantes o graciosos de lo que observan, así no perderás ninguna jugada en el quidditch, verdad que son geniales…-

-¡en serio… Si son geniales!- comento con asombro, mientras veía las gafas-

-hasta que alguien aprecia mis buenos inventos- con una sonrisa de satisfacción James tomaba las gafas y se las ponía- Por favor Albus, que te has sacado un moco…

-¡yo no me eh sacado nada…! ¡bueno no en este momento!-

- Bien Weasleys, Poteers y Evans… Es tiempo de emprender la marcha- gritaba Penny quien ya daba la orden de marcharse, tomarían los mejores lugares para el mundial, desde el palco que tía Ginny había conseguido, eral el tiempo de divertirse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Próximo Capitulo. 3 Mundial

Hola, WOW eh recibido muchos Reviews, gracias por escribir, en verdad muchas gracias y por tolerar mis faltas de ortografía y errores de redacción y de continuación…

Pues totalmente recuperada de la varicela, con un hoyo en la frente pero de ahí no pasa….

Que decirles, me han motivado mucho sus comentarios… y este capitulo que iba a tiros y tirones comienza a fluir la historia…

Tratare de publicar por lo menos un capitulo por mes… Hay muchas ideas fluyendo y me cuesta trabajo conservarlas y plasmarlas, a veces me agarra cuando estoy trabajando y luego se me olvida porque no las apunto inmediatamente…

Para los que me han dicho de Oscar y Rose, o Scorpius y Rose, pues como han visto los ojos de Rose no están puestos por el momento en ninguno de estos dos personajes… a Rose posiblemente tenga que ver con otra persona que ya ha sido mencionada en este capitulo

Sobre la historia, empezamos con momentos casuales, aun no llegamos a la trama central, pero ya han pasado cosas muy reveladoras, en este capitulo en especial, se ha revelado algo muy importante de uno de los personajes, podría decir que es casi esencial y una gran pista para el desenlace de toda la saga, y también otro dato que da una pista de la verdadera personalidad de otro de los protagonistas…


	3. Chapter 3 Los amigos de Malfoy

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a JK. Rowling y Warner Brothers historia sin fin de lucro.

**Para Rob… de**** quien tarde 25 años para saber de su existencia.**

**Pero sobre todo ****dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**

**19 y 3 años después…**

_**Capitulo 3 Los amigos de Malfoy. **_

Sencillez es lo que puede definir a Astoria Greengrass , a pesar de provenir de una antigua familia de magos, en ella se observa que no hay ningún rastro de las filosofías e ideas que profesaban con tanta devoción sus antecesores, referentes a lo que el tema de pureza de sangre se refiere y pese a que su hermana y marido hubieron participado en aquella guerra innecesaria, en la cual se perdieron tantas vidas preciosas, en aquellos, los no muy lejanos tiempos del- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado.

Astoria en los nuevos días, en la época de tranquilidad y paz que reinaba en el mundo mágico, se preocupaba mas por ser una buena ama de casa, teniendo como tarea autoimpuesta el hacer un hogar feliz y un ambiente sano para sus hijos y esposo.

Amaba la tranquilidad del campo de Irlanda, donde ahora residía su casa a la que ella llamaba hogar, considerándolo un lugar perfecto para vivir, en comparación al ruidoso Londres de Bretaña, que lo definía como un lugar muy inapropiado para la crianza y educación de un niño. Todos los esfuerzos por hacer un ambiente y un hogar lleno de amor y tranquilidad, surgiendo el deseo de su corazón, porque las secuelas de los actos hechos por sus familiares, no afectara a su pequeño pero mas preciado tesoro, la familia que estaba ahora a su cargo…

Tal vez por su forma de ver y vivir su vida, tan diferente a la que Draco había conocido fue lo que convenció al duro corazón del hombre para tomar en cuenta a aquella simple chica y convertirla en su compañera de por vida. Una sonrisa y una mano que ofreció apoyo y comprensión, fue lo que dieron una luz de esperanza a Draco Malfoy.

La mujer creo un lazo fuerte con su hijo mayor, teniendo una conexión mas allá de lo comprensible hasta para el mundo mágico, lograba leer cada cambio de actitud y sabia cada acontecimiento importante en la vida del chico, aunque Scorpius no se lo dijera verbalmente, ahora que el había regresado de Hogwarts, noto el cambio positivo que este tenia, Scorpius se mostraba mas animado, alegre y servicial, dejando atrás al chico callado, taciturno y sombrío que generalmente era… este hecho la tenia muy complacida y le daba un aire esperanzador en el futuro de Scorpius, en resumen, lo que hiciera feliz a los que quería, la hacia feliz a ella. Siempre se le vería esforzándose en darle a los suyos una vida mejor, luchaba por lograr sus propósitos, pero lamentablemente no todo siempre pude ser felicidad, Astoria no tenia el poder de mirar hacia el futuro y lo que ella desconocía que les guardaba en aquel mañana incierto, era lo que tanto temía que sucediera.

La guerra deja secuelas y en Draco Malfoy y su pequeña familia había muchas de ellas…

-Hyperion querido, por favor trae a Drusilla, hay que abrigarse bien, la mañana parece fresca- pidió amablemente la mujer desde la cocina donde se encontraba, inmediatamente Scorpius, obedeciendo a su madre corrió hacia el cunero donde se estaba despierta una pequeña y vivaracha bebe de 6 meses, que le extendía los brazos, balbuceando, formando burbujas de saliva en su boca- Hyperion, se nos hará tarde - volvió a llamarlo, el rubio tomo a su hermana en brazos y rápidamente obedeció, sinceramente le molestaba su segundo nombre y cuando otra persona lo llamaba de esa forma, el simplemente la ignoraba, pero siendo su madre quien lo llamo, el respondió a lo que fuera que le pidiera utilizando el adjetivo que quisiese. Ya lo esperaba en la puerta de salida con un minúsculo abrigo y la característica sonrisa que solo guardaba para ellos, sin poder evitar no corresponderle, Scorpius sonrió como solo su madre lograba inspirar y entrego a su hermana, después se apresuro a tomar su chaqueta para el frío, ahí a su lado se encontró con el cubre brazos que utilizaba de bufanda, regalo dado por Lily Potter e inmediatamente se la coloco, ahora ya se encontraba listo para salir-

-utilizas mucho esa prenda…-le comento Astoria con simpleza- te gusta bastante, verdad- espero la reacción del joven llena de curiosidad, quien volteándola a ver, simplemente asintió con la cabeza- últimamente me di cuenta de que aterrizan lechuzas en tu ventana, el otro día una gris plata se estampo en la ventana de la sala, sobresaltando mucho a tu padre, supongo que tienes nuevos amigos…-

- algo así- se limito a contestar de forma enigmática, apareciendo una pequeña curva en su labio que dejaba asomar una sonrisa, la mujer suspiro satisfecha y sonrió-

-Me da mucho gusto por ti. Sabia que algún día podrías encontrar alguien con quien tener amistad- Scorpius se sonrojo un poco, desapareciendo la sonrisa que intentaba salir de sus labios, sintiéndose tímido, ya que no era muy propio de él mostrar muchos sus sentimientos, aun si era su madre, al notarlo la mujer cambio de conversación.- Bueno al parecer no es el mejor día para iniciar un mundial de Quidditch, pero lo disfrutaremos enormemente, recuerden que no todos los días su padre accede con tanto entusiasmo a traernos a un lugar tan concurrido- dijo, tratando de dar entusiasmo por el gris día que hacia- unas pocas nubes de tormenta no detendrían el inicio de un evento tan sorprendente, podremos ver las jugadas sin necesidad de cegarnos por el sol ¿acaso no estas emocionado?- Asintiendo, Scorpius siguió atentamente la conversación de su madre, quien emprendía el camino hacia el lugar de reunión, desde lejos una silueta apareció entre los árboles y comenzando a avanzar, parecía seguir al pequeño grupo, Astoria continuo caminando por un rato hasta que al atravesar por un gran árbol, entrego a la pequeña Drusilla a Scorpius y le ordeno resguardarse en el enorme hueco que el árbol poseía, inmediatamente sin chistar el rubio obedeció protegiendo a su hermana, la mujer rápidamente desenfundo su varita mirando con cuidado a sus alrededores, con un agite invoco un hechizo revelador que demostraría si otra persona estaba cerca, dando a unos 50 metros con un hechizo repelente, lo que indico que alguien los seguía. Astoria se quedo parada examinando el lugar dispuesta a esperar que alguien apareciera, notando como desde el lugar comenzaba a esparcirse una espesa neblina, con decisión, ella se acerco mas al pino en forma protectora, cuando Scorpius noto que alguien mas se acercaba a sus espaldas, dejo a la pequeña Drusilla segura en el escondite del árbol y salio para proteger las espaldas de su madre.

-¡Scorpius!- exclamo Astoria, pero Scorpius se planto a sus espaldas sin dejar de apuntar y mirando a una silueta desconocida que se le aproximaba, la visión era difícil, ya que la niebla se había hecho muy densa-

-baja esa varita- dijo de pronto el desconocido, obedeciendo el chico la bajo de inmediato reconociendo la voz-

-¿papa?-

-¡Draco!- suspiro Astoria avanzando a su encuentro, Scorpius respiro aliviado y se dirigió al escondite donde se encontraba su hermana pero al mirar dentro, sintió que el alma se le vino a los pies, dentro del refugio, la pequeña no se encontraba-

-¡Mama! ¡Drusilla no est…!- exclamo pero no termino la frase ya que escucho de pronto la tierna risa de su hermana y cuando extrañamente la niebla se disipo la escena que tenia delante lo dejo mudo, sus dos padres apuntaban amenazadoramente con la varita a otra figura de tunica escarlata encapuchada frente a ellos, era quien sostenía a la pequeña.

- Afortunadamente se parece mucho a ti Draco- dijo el extraño, a quien su voz, le pertenecía a una mujer. Astoria miro por un momento a Scorpius quien capto inmediatamente el mensaje y se escondió nuevamente en el hueco, con la varita desenfundada en espera de una señal- ¡Devuélveme a mi hija bruja!- ordeno con autoridad a la mujer-

-Hay Astoria siempre tan impertinente, este es un hermoso reencuentro de amigos que se tendría que celebrar en grande y tu lo hechas a perder con tu rudeza…- la extraña sonrió mirando a Draco, quien sin bajar ni un milímetro la varita, también sonrió- Haz lo que te dice mi mujer, puede ser muy cruel y hasta despiadada, si no se hace lo que ella desea- recomendó a la encapuchada con algo de desenfado.-

-Por lo que veo tu si has cambiado mucho Draco, nunca me habrías hablado en ese tono en el pasado - la cantarina voz de la encapuchada sonaba sarcásticamente decepcionada.

-el tiempo deja huella en todos y tu no eres la excepción, Pansy Parkinson- Draco pronuncio el nombre como si lo escupiera, aun seguía sonriendo pero sin retirar la vista clavada en su pequeña hija, quien era ignorante de todo lo que ocurría.

-oh, me siento emocionada que aun recuerdes a tu vieja ex- novia, pensé que no te agradaba ya, pero parece que me equivoque, hasta tu nena le alegra estar en mis brazos- descubriéndose, Pansy Parkinson mostraba su rostro, el tiempo había pasado en el, aun parecía joven, pero la amargura y los rastros de la guerra pasada habían marcado sus facciones, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una mujer guapa. Mirando a Draco a los ojos se acerco a el, paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello de el a modo de abrazo. Astoria miraba atenta al movimiento. Draco no se movió ni un milímetro, recibiendo el saludo de su antigua compañera quien prolongo el contacto todo lo que pudo- ella debió haber sido mía- le dijo, observando con ojos llenos de codicia a la pequeña, al retirarse, Draco sostenía a la pequeña, dándola a los brazos de su esposa para que la examinara, Astoria miro al hueco y llamo a Scorpius quien sin duda, se acerco rápidamente a su madre, sosteniendo aun con fuerza su varita e ignorando a la mujer que estaba frente a su padre.

- Pero si es el joven Scorpius, que sorpresa, es mas apuesto que tu cuando joven y mas talentoso por lo que se ve, es cierto entonces lo que se comenta en Hogwarts de el- dijo Pansy mirando con mucho a interés al adolescente, quien sin prestarle atención miraba a su hermana y seguía las indicaciones de su madre-

- ¿A que debemos este fortuito encuentro Pansy?- interrumpió Draco moviéndose con cuidado y sacando del campo de visión a Scorpius-

-oh nada especial, vine como todos a la inauguración del mundial, a divertirme y a entretenerme un poco… ¿acaso no todos merecemos un poco de diversión de vez en cuando Draco?- comento con tono de burla en su voz volviendo a mirar directamente al hombre a los ojos-

- es cierto, todos lo merecemos, pero parece que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde para ver dicho espectáculo y disfrutar de tanta diversión prometida- Draco volvió a sonreír retrocedió para abrazar a su esposa e hijo y emprender el camino hacia el estadio, que no quedaba lejos de el lugar. Miro por ultima vez a la mujer y le dio la espalda, aunque Astoria no aparto la mirada de ella en ningún momento, no podía darse el lujo de confiar.

Pansy miro a la familia y sonrió divertida mientras los veía alejarse y con un sonoro plop desapareció del lugar.

-¿Por que mis hermanos no me despertaron papa?- esta vez era Lily con un fruncimiento de labios expresaba la inconformidad que sentía, al haber sido abandonada en el campamento.

-Porque eres todavía muy pequeña para andar con ellos- contesto Harry con paciencia a las preguntas de su hija, quien molesta caminaba agarrada de su brazo hacia el estadio.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tengo ya 12 años y voy a empezar el segundo curso de Hogwarts. Además Willo tiene la misma edad que yo y a el si se lo llevaron- haciendo un puchero Lily cruzaba sus brazos enojada, mientras seguía a Harry a quien había soltado, el simplemente la miraba divertido, por el dramatismo de la pelirroja, tratando de calmar las cosas y hacerla entrar en razón dijo- Si el tiene tu misma edad, pero William si hace caso a lo que James le dice, acata todas sus ordenes y no se expone…-

-¡yo tampoco lo hago!- argumento en defensa Lily.

-Por supuesto que si señorita. Ya tu hermano me comento de tu excursión al bosque, justo cuando el te pidió no separarte de ellos y no le hiciste caso- .

-per… pero, James es un chismoso…- refunfuño la niña, sin poder argumentar a su padre nada a su favor.

-Lily Luna, tu hermano no es un chismoso, tal vez ya este madurando y evaluando mejor que comentarnos, mientras no este en riesgo su seguridad, así que evita así de el. Vamos no es tan malo ir conmigo ¿hace cuanto que no paseamos juntos? ¿Ya eres tan grande para que el pasear con tu padre, sea tan terrible?- Harry hecho una mirada preocupada a su hija, quien mordiendo el anzuelo, inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo y acurrucándose negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Harry sonrió complacido…

-¿quieren apurarse?- grito Ron desesperado- ¡vamos Harry! ¡Que los asientos que Ginny nos consiguió, no nos esperaran para siempre!-

- tu nunca serás viejo papa, pero el tío Ronald tendrá canas muy pronto y se arrugara como un mago anciano de los que hay en las oficinas del profeta- Lily lo miro divertida, expresando su comentario, dejando sin habla a su padre quien soltó la carcajada después de pensarlo un poco-¡OH si claro! Síganse riendo y caminando a paso de la difunta tía Muriel, Quiero ver lo que felices que estarán cuando no encontremos nuestros lugares y no tengamos donde sentarnos- refunfuño nuevamente Ron- ves, ahí esta la arruga en forma ondulada que tiene el jefe de mama en la frente- Lily susurro en secreto, lo que provoco otra carcajada de Harry-

-vaya Lily desde cuando te volviste tan observadora, será mejor que estos comentarios no se los digas directamente a tu tío, también es algo sensible lo sabes- pidió a Lily, Ron a veces solía ser un poco infantil y podría ser fácilmente lastimado por el nuevo surgimiento de franqueza, que últimamente parecía haber desarrollado la pelirroja-

-trato hecho papa- dijo con calma, sin tomarle demasiada importancia y cambiando de tema pregunto- ¿mi mama nos alcanzara en algún momento?-

-no lo creo, tu mama estará en el lugar de la prensa cubriendo el partido, tal vez cuando termine, nos alcance en el campamento para celebrar o algo así…-

- ¡mi mama es muy importante! Ojala cuando crezca me parezca mucho a ella- afirmo Lily con emoción, Harry la miro sonriendo y dijo-

- tu te pareces mucho a tu mama a su edad no lo dudes ni un momento.-

-¿de veras? Oye y tú a esta edad ya querías a mi mama, verdad.-

-¿eh? Si, si la quería, era la hermana de mi mejor amigo y pues…

-no, yo me refiero a que ya querías casarte con ella- le aclaro el punto a Harry, que la miro extrañado.

- No, claro que no… bueno en aquel entonces, era en lo que menos pensaba…

-¿pero si te gustaba?-

Eh, pues no creo que la mirara de esa forma, tu mama era muy pequeña, digo no… -se apresuro a aclarar inmediatamente al ver la mirada de reproche que Lily le ofrecía-

lo que pasa es que era la hermanita de tu tío Ron, mi mejor amigo y yo la veía solo de esa manera… creo- contesto nerviosamente como respuesta, aunque la niña lo miro de modo inconforme- bueno es que en aquel tiempo no me interesaban las chicas para nada, mi única amiga era tu tía Hermione y no me eran atractivas- mintió lo mejor que pudo Harry, pero Lily aun seguía observándolo igual que Ginny cuando estaba debatiendo si creerle o no, la niña pregunto de nuevo- Entonces cuando fue que te fijaste en alguna…-

-mmm... pues este, creo que en cuarto curso cuando recién cumplí 14 años, si eso es… ajam- dijo algo nervioso Harry tratando de evadir el nombre de la chica, entonces fue el turno de Lily en abrir los ojos sorprendida.-

-¿Y mi mama era a en quien te fijaste?

-eh, no… pues…- Harry trataba de esquivar la pregunta-

- ¿entonces quien era? Si mi mama es la más bonita…-

-bueno pues, yo en aquel tiempo… ella era tímida. Y en este momento estoy dudando mucho si te pareces a tu madre a esa edad…- dijo en susurro- y pues había tantas niñas en el colegio que… además tu mama ni me hablaba, siempre que me veía, corría y yo era fan del Quidditch… y jugaba mucho y…

- ¿tu fuiste novio de la mama de mi amiga Yue, verdad?- pregunto la niña sin expresión alguna...-

-eh… ¿QUE? pues… ¿como dices eso…? si la conocí… y jugaba bien al Quidditch según recuerdo y… así como ser novios, novios pues… no, pero…- Harry nunca creyó que se enfrentaría a ese tipo de cuestiones amorosas de su vida adolescente colegial y mucho menos por Lily.

-tu papa era un ciego en ese tiempo… querida, ves el aumento enorme en sus gafas. Eso lo demuestra- Ginny salía de una de las puertas del estadio, acercándose a ellos y pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su marido, que la miraba apenado y nervioso.- Sabia tarde o temprano que el tiempo cobraría factura Potter- dijo con expresión satisfactoria Ginny, sonriéndole con adoración a su hija-

-¡Ginny!- se quejo el hombre, mirándola con horror-

-Pero, cambio de gafas, su vista mejoro y me miro a mí. ¿Por qué el interés ahora?-

-eh… pues…- a los 14 su papa, se había fijado en una chica y esa era la misma edad que tenia Albus y Scorpius en ese momento, si su razonamiento era coherente, tal vez…- mama, crees que Albus tenga una novia, ya tiene 14 años y se la pasa siempre hablando con Yue, crees que se pueda fijar en alguien menor que el… eh visto que mi hermano y ella se escriben a menudo-

-¡Que! ¿Cuando paso eso…?- exaltada Ginny se quedo sorprendida-

-si mama, a Albus la visita muy seguido la lechuza de Yue, el otro día hasta le ofreciste unas frutas secas, la lechuza blanca que se paro en tu balcón por error- le recordó a la mujer…

-Estoy entregando a mi hijo…- fue todo lo que dijo Ginny en tono dramático.

-Ah, sabia que tarde o temprano el tiempo cobraría la factura- dijo con burla Harry, ante una sorprendida Ginny, quien se preparaba para reclamarle y hacerle una buena.-

-Harry Potter- interrumpió de pronto y Astoria junto a Scorpius que se aparecían frente a ellos, firme y segura se acerco hacia los tres- disculpen si interrumpo algo, pero podría hablar con usted, es un asunto delicado.-

-¡Astoria!- apareció Draco llamando a su mujer, sujetaba a la pequeña Drusilla, llego algo agitado a su lado y con una negativa, le advirtió que no continuara, pero la mujer lo ignoro por completo, siendo observados por Harry y Ginny que se miraban entre ellos, extrañados por la situación, Lily miraba a su vez sorprendida a Scorpius y los padres de este, nunca había estado frente a ellos y por primera vez los podía observar, la madre de Scorpius era sumamente bella a los ojos de la niña y mas con su firme temple, aunque debía admitir que Scorpius era tan parecido a su padre, que era como si tuviera una visión de Scorpius en un futuro no muy lejano.-

-Por favor…- volvió a pedir la mujer a Harry, el no sabia muy bien que responder y consulto con la mirada a Ginny que su atención estaba en Draco y luego en su esposa.-

-¡hola! ¿Ustedes son los señores Malfoy?- interrumpió Lily con su dulce y desenfadado tono de voz, los adultos sorprendidos, asintieron observándola con cuidado- ¡Oh! Muchísimo gusto, soy Lily Potter, soy amiga de Scorpius, verdad- declaro con soltura y espero mirando a Scorpius esperando que este afirmara, el simplemente la miraba extrañado. Lily no pudo escoger peor momento para la presentaciones, pensó el muchacho, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa, Lily sonrió y continuo- tenia muchas ganas de conocerlos- ofreció su mano a Astoria, que extrañada sonrió un poco tomándole la mano a la tan singular amiga de su hijo, que terminando su formalidad con ella, siguió su camino hacia Draco Malfoy, a quien sin preguntar le tomo la mano, dejándolo estupefacto.- mucho gusto señor Malfoy, Scorpius nos ayuda en clases en el colegio, es muy amable-declaro, y luego se fijo en la pequeña que el hombre tenia en brazos- es tu hermanita, la que te tiene muy ocupado, hola bebe, soy Lily, ¿Scorpius puedo cargarla?- le pregunto, dejando a los adultos nuevamente sorprendidos, ya que era a Scorpius a quien le pedía permiso y no a los padres de este, el mucho mas contrariado, miro por un momento a su mama, que con un pestañeo, dio su autorización-

- si…- afirmo Scorpius- Lily no espero más y ofreciendo los brazos a Drusilla, esta también alzo sus pequeñas manos y sonriente entro en encuentro con la pelirroja-

-Con cuidado Lily- advirtió Ginny, olvidándose por un momento de las tensiones-

-si mama, oh si, Scorpius ella es mi mama y mi papa- dijo Lily mirando con entusiasmo a la bebe, que también era igual a Scorpius, solo que con rasgos mas finos y delicados, pero el tono de cabello era el mismo rubio platinado, aunque sus ojos eran azul profundo, como si viera una fuente sin fondo, que contrastaba con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Lily pensaba que lo que había imaginado, quedaba corto y sintió una simpatía inmediata por ella, decidiendo que cuando la niña pudiera hablar, serian grandes amigas.-

-ya nos conocíamos Lily…- aclaro Ginny, ante la cara de seriedad que había puesto su marido por las recientes acciones de Lily, Harry no podía comprender de ser un día perfecto, había terminado, en compañía de Malfoy , con Lily cargando al retoño primoroso del ex- Slytherin - que les parece si subimos al palco privado que tenemos, la inauguración comenzara de cualquier momento a otro, ahí puede señora Malfoy, hablar con mi marido con seguridad- invito la pelirroja, la mujer acepto agradecida y siguió a Ginny, quien ya emprendía el camino dentro del estadio-

-¡Astoria!- volvió a llamar Draco, esta vez con tono menos autoritario, mas bien sonó como una petición, pero Astoria siguió su paso firme, sin ninguna duda continuo su rumbo sin voltear a verlo.-

-vamos Malfoy, acaso te acobardas por estar solo en una habitación, rodeado de un puñado de Weasley´s- dijo amistosamente Harry- Draco torció su boca en una mueca, que parecía una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y lo siguió-

-Willo esta arriba con mis hermanos y mis primos- le comento Lily entusiasmada, mientras le hacia caras a Drusilla que le apretaba las mejillas con sus pequeñas manos-

-oh- fue la seca respuesta de Scorpius, este miraba aun con atención a su madre, por si ella le hacia alguna señal de precaución, subieron por un pequeño elevador, al salir al pasillo, se encontraron con muchos aurores novatos recién salidos de la academia, que saludaban con devoción a Harry, al llegar al palco indicado, solamente al abrir la puerta y entrar, lo s que ya ocupaban sus lugares, se quedaron callados, con los imprevistos invitados que entraban, el único que no se sintió admirado fue el pequeño William, que al ver a su amigo acompañado de Lily, sonrió, levantándose del lugar-

-¡Scorpius!- Willo lo llamo a modo de saludo, mirándolo asombrado se acerco a recibirlo presuroso, pero noto algo raro en el en su rostro y no puedo evitar preguntar.- ¿pasa algo?- el rubio lo miro a los ojos y sin contestar la pregunta, el pelirrojo no necesito mas para saber que algo no estaba bien con su amigo.-

-¿que hace Scorpius Malfoy aquí?- susurro Albus a James, este simplemente lo silencio con un movimiento de la mano, evaluando la situación.-

-observa a papa, esta tenso…- aclaro James- y el tío Ron se ha cruzado de brazos- Albus se fijo en que lo rígido que estaba Harry, dándole la razón a su hermano, decidió seguir evaluando la situación-

-les importaría que en nuestra plática, estuvieran incluidos mis cuñados y mi ahijado- pregunto Harry con seriedad-

-Harry Potter, ya me encuentro muy agradecida que has hecho el favor de escucharme, es como usted decida- dijo Astoria mirando al pelinegro, Draco prefirió no decir nada-

-Entonces por aquí- guío Ginny, señalando una puerta que era la de una oficina privada, con la que contaba el lugar, Ron y Hermione los siguieron-

-Ted, podrías acompañarme un segundo- pidió Harry al chico, este sin preguntar se levanto de su asiento donde estaba junto con Victoire y Penny-

-pero tío, ya esta a punto de empezar la ceremonia- dijo con resistencia la rubia-

- es importante linda, regresara lo mas pronto posible- contesto Harry, Ted le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y siguió a su padrino, Penny calmo a Victoire dándole unas palmaditas y haciéndole comentarios sobre la gran vista que tenían, pasándole un puñado calabacines picosos y poniendo atención sobre el estadio.-

-¿todo bien hijo?- esta vez era el señor Weasley se acercaba a preguntar sobre la situación, Harry lo miro y con tono tranquilizador le comento- aun no lo se, pero se lo haré saber cuando me entere. Disfrute el inicio del mundial, me han dicho que esta vez estará fenomenal.- dando una palmaditas cariñosas a la espalda de su suegro, Harry se dirigió a la oficina-

-Astoria pidió un momento antes de entrar para hablar con Scorpius quien tenso, esperaba las indicaciones de su madre- querido, regresaremos un momento, tranquilo- susurro esto ultimo en su oído y mirando con amabilidad a Lily le dijo- querida, me permites a Drusilla un momento-

-claro que si señora Malfoy- entregando a la pequeña se despidió de ella- podría pedirte que cuides a mi hijo unos minutos, que se tranquilice y disfrute de la ceremonia- dijo la mujer, Lily no pudo rechazar tal petición, asintiendo con entusiasmo, la mujer sonriendo, se aparto de ellos con Drusilla en brazos y acompañada por Harry entro a la oficina donde ya los otros adultos esperaban.-

-bueno, vamos querida coman algo- se acerco con dos pastelillos en la mano Molly Weasley volteándolos hacia el estadio y sentándolos en sus respectivos lugares, unas butacas acolchonadas en tono rojo muy cómodas- te levantaste tan tarde que ni siquiera desayunaste-

-gracias Nanni- tomando los panecillos puso uno de ellos en las manos de Scorpius y se sentó junto a el. El sin resignarse, no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, donde unos minutos atrás sus padres habían desaparecido, pero su vista fue interrumpida por el gran vestido floreado que usaba Molly Weasley, quien con cara amable, puso un jugo de calabaza frente a el y tomo su cabeza girándola hacia el campo de juego- tu también te ves hambriento, come un poco, estas demasiado paliducho y flaco para mi gusto.- sonrió dulcemente y continuo dando bocadillos a sus demás nietos- Esos Malfoy con sus pieles pálidas como anémicas…- termino susurrando la matriarca de los Weasley, dándole un panque a Ekaterina que estaba sentada en unos asientos mas a lado, donde también se encontraba Charlie y Rose, a quien Scorpius vio reírse divertida, ante un comentario de su primo, luego sus miradas se encontraron y la castaña le sonrió en saludo amistoso, desconcertándolo y apartando la mirada del lugar, con cuidado miro a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, todos reían, bromeaban y disfrutaban el estar juntos, el trato y la convivencia que se daba en el lugar, para el, eran completamente desconocidos, ya que el no tenia ese tipo de trato con los pocos familiares con los que convivía. Era imposible no contagiarse del ambiente y la calidez que irradiaban los Weasley, sintiendo una punzada de envidia por primera vez en su vida. –

-Son geniales- era Willo quien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, este le sonreía- mira hasta el tío Harry me compro una playera-

-ya veo Charles…-

-¿todo esta bien contigo?-

-no hay ningún problema- dijo tranquilamente a William que miro a sus ojos evaluándolo, no le creyó mucho-

-¡Oh es cierto! ¡Atención todos!- anuncio Lily, llamando la atención a todos los presentes- olvide presentarlos, el es mi amigo Scorpius y va a estar con nosotros-

-ya nos habíamos dado cuenta cascabelito- interrumpió el fantasma de Fred Weasley que entraba por el vitral, Scorpius se sorprendió un poco, quedándose en su lugar, observando la situación- mira, jamás pensé estar vivo, para la que están viendo mis ojos, un Malfoy conviviendo con la familia Weasley, esperen un momento, ya morí… sabia que no llegaría vivo para esto- dijo con sarcasmo, examinando al rubio-

-hasta que llegaste, pensé que me la pasaría trayendo bolsitas de hielo y mantas tibias todo el partido Greg- reclamo algo molesto su gemelo-

Es consolador, saber que tu trabajo mas importante es ser el termostato de tu mujer embarazada, ¿Verity no ha tardado ya ese niño en nacer?-

-niña, mi bebe es una bruja- dijo Verity y solo alzo los hombros despreocupada, volteo a ver a Penny que mirando a la cancha le claro- todo va en tiempo tío Fred… es un embarazo normal- y dicho esto volvió a mirar interesada todo el ajetreo que había en la cancha.

-bueno Scorpius, el es mi tío Fred- llamo nuevamente la atención Lily, presentando a los que estaban en el lugar.- y el es mi tío George, mi tía Verity, mis abuelos, Nanni Molly y mi abuelito Arthur. Por ahí están mi prima Penny, es sanadora- susurro eso en confidencia a Scorpius, quien atento saludo respetuosamente- mi prima Victoire, que es la novia de Teddy, el es como mi hermano mayor, junto a Rose, están mis primo Ekaterina y Charles, ellos estudian en Dumstrang, al fondo, están mis tíos, Billy, Fleur, Percy y mi tía Penélope- Billy y Fleur sonrieron al rubio, pero Percy y Penélope, lo miraron con desconfianza, aunque también en forma cortez se levantaron para saludarlo de la mano formalmente- el es mi tío Charlie y la tía Ekaterina y creo que ya no me falta nadie mas… bueno a mis hermanos ya los conoces y a Hugo también-

- muy encantador de tu parte querida- dijo Ginny, que había salido de la habitación, mama tengo que regresar a trabajar, Harry y los demás, aun necesitan conversar un poco-

-Ginny- llamo Billy, sentado junto al señor Weasley-

-Harry les comentara en su debido tiempo, es algo delicado. Disfruten del partido.

James, cuida bien a tus hermanos y a sus amigos de acuerdo. Familia nos vemos al terminar el partido- sin decir mas, se despidió y salio del lugar acompañada de dos aurores que ya la esperaban en la puerta.

mmm...- van a empezar con la clásica presentación de las mascotas de los países participantes, quiero ver a los Chaneques de México, hacen unos saltos increíbles e invaden todo el estadio correteando a los alebrijes que sus colores son muy llamativos y las combinaciones de esas creaturas, resultan bastante interesantes.- Penny cambio de lugar, sentándose junto a Lily y Scorpius, mostrándoles el programa que tenia en las manos.

—_¡Sonorus! _—Se escucho de pronto la voz se alzó por encima del estruendo de la multitud que abarrotaba ya el estadio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas—. Damas y caballeros... ¡bien­venidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima octava se­gunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch- Kingsley desde el balcón principal del estadio comenzaba el discurso. Dando la bienvenida y el inicio de la ceremonia. Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon mi­les de banderas, y los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al jaleo de la multitud. El enorme panel que te­nían enfrente borró su último anuncio.- Túnicas de gala 250 galeones, sombrero de picudo Merlín 100 galones y 2 knuts, peinado en el salón de Malo Butterfly, 150 galeones. Ver su cara horrorizada y el vomito en la tunica de tu suegra al contemplar su reflejo en uno de nuestros espejos bromisticos, no tiene precio, para eso y todo lo demás existe, "El emporio Sortilegios Weasley"-

-¡Buen comercial George!- felicito Charlie-

-esa fue idea de Fred- reconoció George orgulloso, mirando a su traslucido gemelo, que estaba mas dedicado en seguir refrescando a Verity, que en el comercial que acababa de pasar.

Luego la pantalla en forma de esfera en letras doradas mostró números que hacían un conteo regresivo, los gritos comenzaban a corear según el numero que iba apareciendo, hasta que llego en cero y el grito fue apagado por los estruendos de los explosivos fuegos artificiales que formaban figuras y como dragones hadas, sirenas que nadaban por todo el estadio a las que Lily aplaudió con entusiasmo. Willo se encontraba maravillado de todo lo que estaba observando, sin poder evitarlo, Scorpius se contagio del ánimo de sus dos amigos y comenzó a disfrutar la ceremonia desde aquel privilegiado lugar.

-entonces varias escobas montadas por encapuchados aparecieron por arriba del estadio y el cielo estallo mostrando una serpiente que formo una calavera-

- ¿Eso es parte de la ceremonia?- pregunto William con curiosidad a Scorpius que negó con la cabeza, Lily se acerco hacia el balcón posando sus manos en el vitral con mucho interés en el símbolo que jamás había visto. Sus ojos brillaron, ante el verde que se expandía por todo el cielo, pareciéndole maravilloso.

-Por Merlín, la marca tenebrosa- susurro el señor Weasley a su lado una exclamación contenido por parte de la señora Weasley fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar-

-Lily aléjate de la ventana- ordeno Harry, que salía deprisa de la oficina acompañado por Draco y Astoria Malfoy, seguidos de Hermione y Ron, que estupefactos miraban hacia el cielo. Scorpius al oír la orden, tomo a Lily alejándola del lugar, pero ella parecía distraída, volteo a verla y por un momento noto algo raro en su rostro, pero solo fue un segundo, ya que el grito de pánico de la gente del estadio y el caos que provocaba, ensordeció el lugar, el miedo se apodero de Lily, cambiando su expresión mostrando miedo, entonces Scorpius la acerco a el, volteo a ver a los demás, pero todos parecían seguir mirando la marca a excepción de Harry y William que miraban a Lily, pero todo indicaba que la expresión de Lily solo fue notada por el al estar tan cerca de ella.

-¡TRANQUILOS, TRANQUILOS, ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO, TODO EL LUGAR ES SEGURO, TRANQUILOS! CALMA, SIGAN A LOS AURORES, QUIENES LOS LLEVARAN A LAS SALIDAS Y A LOS TRASLADADORES DE EMERGENCIA CORRESPONDIENTES, HAY HECHIZOS CONTRADESAPARICIONES, ASI QUE NO INTENTE POR FAVOR, DESAPARECER DEL LUGAR, REPITO NO TRATE DE DESAPARECER DEL LUGAR.-

Era la voz del ministro, que trataba de mantener orden, pero todo era pánico y caos en el lugar, muchas personas trataban de desaparecer, estrellándose con una pared invisible.

-Familia por favor no salgan del lugar, Hermione, tu y Bill hagan los hechizos correspondientes de protección, saldré a ver quien a provocado esto y recogeré a Ginny. Draco, seria lo mejor que continuaran aquí, parece que las sospechas de tu esposa y la aparición de Pansy Parkinson, tengan mucho que ver con esto que esta sucediendo.

-Yo iré con tigo Harry- era Ron quien decidía acompañar a su amigo.-

-pero Ron- trato de impedírselo su amigo.

-nada de peros… el que corre mas peligro aquí eres tu, si es algún fanático de ya sabes quien, obsesionado con la venganza, es seguro que ira directo por tu cabeza, el que ocupa una mano y protección eres tu.-

-Así es padrino yo también iré con tigo- afirmo con seguridad Tedd, despegándose del brazo de Victoire, ella miro a su padre buscando apoyo para evitar que el auror saliera, Bill solo extendió su brazo y la protegió con el.-

-nada de pegos queguida, egstamos en ua grang dificultad- contesto Fleur para después volverse a quedar callada a la espectativa como todos en la habitacion.

-Bueno, tratare de mantenerlos informados y traer a Ginny lo mas pronto posible, así como un Traslador, para sacarlos de aquí, James…-

-no te preocupes papa…- respondió el mayor de los hijos de Harry, tratando de darle tranquilidad en su respuesta.

-Harry salio seguido por Ron y Tedd, desapareciendo tras la puerta, los minutos pasaron y todos se mantenían callados, nadie pedía explicaciones por nada, hasta que Bill-

-bien Malfoy, vas a decirnos que pasa.-

-hay ex mortifagos en el lugar- se limito a contestar Draco-

-Pues creo que ya nos dimos cuenta, todos notamos su enorme anuncio en el cielo.- dijo con sarcasmo George-

-así que hablen, en que lío nos metieron- acuso Percy.

- Esto no es culpa de nadie en esta habitación – Hermione tranquilamente intervino, mediando la situación- de nada servirá que nos pongamos a buscar quien es culpable, estemos alerta- a pesar de que varios de los Weasley pusieron resistencia a seguir hablando del asunto, los ánimos se calmaron. Lily se sentó junto a su tía Verity, para aprovechar el frío que desprendía su tío Fred, noto que su tía se veía algo cansada y agitada, pero últimamente esa era su apariencia habitual, agito los pies y algo le salpico las piernas, haciendo que volteara directo al suelo, notando que se estaba filtrando agua ya que el suelo estaba empapado y ella parada en un charco de agua-

- oigan se esta metiendo el agua, tío George-

-¿que?-

-¡George!- llamo Verity con tono alarmado, todos prestaron atención- George, ya viene, la fuente, se rompió-

-¿que, que viene, cual fuente?-

-¡George!-

-¡mi sobrino Feorge, mi sobrino, tu hijo!- reacciono Fred, poniéndose mas traslucido

-¿¡aquí y ahora!?-

-¡Georgeee!- volvió a gritar Verity, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte y desesperado, el gemelo se quedo congelado, sin saber que hacer, hasta que alguien lo aventó, sentándolo en una de las butacas rojas… entonces vio a su madre, que decidida examino a su nuera, seguida por ella Penny y Ekaterina la esposa de Charlie, tomaban su pulso y median temperatura, abuela, nuera y nieta intercambiaron miradas, había llegado la hora de que el nuevo Weasley hiciera aparición.-

-No podemos llevarla a San Mungo, ni siquiera con un traslador, ya esta en labor, Nanni- Penny dio el diagnostico, tenemos que recibir el bebe aquí y ahora.

-¡Arthur, Charlie, Percy y Bill ayúdenos a llevar a Verity al otro cuarto!-ordeno la señora Weasley con tono autoritario, inmediatamente, su esposo e hijos que habían quedado quietos hasta ese momento, corrieron a ayudar a la embarazada Verity, tratando de ignorar sus gritos de dolor, para evitar ponerse mas nerviosos- George, deja de quedarte como inferi, tu hijo va a nacer, busca alguna manta limpia, este lugar debe tener algo, desinfecta esa bandera que cuelga ahí… que quede pulcra…esa va a ser la primera cobija de tu hijo…- George con trastabillar en los pies, tomo la bandera y tratando de invocar un fregotego-yo lo haré por ti- era Hermione que dejando reluciente la improvisada manta, guiaba a un nervioso George a la habitación que serviría para recibir al bebe.

- vamos queguida guecuegda lags guespigaciones que pragticamos…- Fleur apoyaba a Verity recordándole como oxigenarse, así el grupo improvisado de ayuda se metían al cuarto de juntas donde unos momentos antes había estado Harry platicando con los Malfoy-

-¿va a venir ya el bebe?- pregunto con inocencia Hugo a su hermana, quien sonriendo para calmarlo dijo- así parece… ¿Sres. Malfoy? – Rose observo a Draco y Astoria, seguidos por Scorpius que al lado de Lily y William desenfundaron sus varitas, James y Albus inmediatamente sacaron las suyas, seguidos por Rose, Charlie y la tía Penny que imito a sus sobrinos-

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Victoire con desconfianza, su prima Ekaterina se escondía detrás suyo, también los miraba con temor-

-Siempre desenfundando sin medir las consecuencias, no me extraña de los Potter y los Weasley- sonrió diciendo Draco-

Con tranquilidad Astoria agrego- tranquilos, solamente desenfundamos, para cuidar la puerta, tenemos que estar más alerta que nunca.-

- por que creerles- dijo James…-

-¿y por que no hacerlo?- contesto Scorpius que con su varita apuntaba a la puerta-

-James- intervino Victoire- no creo que sea el momento de ponernos histéricos…-

-pero no son de confiar…- contesto el pelinegro con desconfianza…

Wow… ustedes si que saben ponerle drama a los momentos críticos verdad- era Fred que atravesando la pared interrumpía la situación, Draco y Astoria bajaron las varitas…- Astoria deberíamos irnos de aquí-

-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente Draco, por lo menos no por el momento- dijo Hermione que salio de la habitación, al pasar evalúo la situación dirigiéndose a sus sobrinos- James, Albus, bajen las varitas, nadie atacara a nadie aquí de acuerdo… Victoire, alcánzame la bolsa de Penny, ella necesita algunas pociones que trae consigo- la rubia inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba y se dirigió a la puerta- entra y llévaselas a Penny- pidió con amabilidad, Victoire entro de inmediato- No es el momento de ponernos unos contra otros, unidad en equipo, eso nos hará fuertes…- trato con esa frase de mediar las cosas, pero James seguía sin bajar la varita- Ashh… no les basta con un posible ataque mortifago, si no que a parte tenemos una situación difícil en el otro cuarto…- James y los demás Weasley bajaron las varitas, apenados-

-pensamos que nos atacarían- admitió Hugo avergonzado y sin voltear la vista a su madre, quien con resignación volteo los ojos un poco y acercándose a ellos abrazo a su hijo diciendo-vigilemos la entrada todos juntos… esperemos a que Harry llegue con el traslador, para poder salir de aquí y llevarnos a un lugar seguro.-

- la marca en el cielo no desaparece- dijo Lily a sus hermanos, momentos después que todos se encontraban tranquilos mirando por la ventana, observaba como la gente estaba ahora en el campo, y muchos aurores se encontraban en las tribunas, parecía que todo estaba bajo control, e iban evacuando a los miles de brujos que asistieron ese día a la ceremonia, en otra zona tenían a los brujos heridos que por querer desaparecerse chocaron con la barrera anty desaparición y se lastimaron- siento que no vieras la ceremonia Willo-

-no te preocupes me divertí alg…-

-¡ES UNA BRUJA!- gritaron Bill, Percy, Charlie, irrumpiendo el lugar, cargando a George , que con cara pálida y enfermiza, trataba de sonreír saliendo todos apretujados de la puerta, después salieron Fleur llorando, junto con Victoire, el señor Weasley los seguía, sonriente y satisfecho, mientras Fred, se deslizaba a toda prisa atravesando a la pared para encontrarse con su sobrina por primera vez, parecía absurdo el cuadro que en ese momento los Weasley presentaban, ya que se encontraban en una situación de peligro e incertidumbre y todos estaban radiantes y felices a pesar de las circunstancias…-

-¡HARRY TU SERAS EL PADRINO!- dijo inmediatamente George al ver entrar por la puerta a su cuñado acompañado de Ginny, Ron y Ted que sostenía un sombrero de copa que parecía ser un trasladar, el gemelo recupero un poco de color, brillando de alegría, Hermione inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a Ron seguido de sus hijos, James y Albus se relajaron al ver a sus padres bien y Victoire se desmorono en los brazos de Teddy que apenas y pudo sostenerla.

-¿que, cual padrino?- pregunto contrariada Ginny-

-Mi hija, ya nació enana- anuncio emocionado George, Ginny abrió sus enormes ojos como platos y abrazo al delgado Gemelo con emoción- ¡Oh George felicidades, felicidades!-

-¿aquí, pero como?- pregunto Ron contrariado-

-pues si, aquí, aquí…será toda una jugadora profesional como su madrina, por eso mi hija decidió nacer en un estadio de Quidditch, lo trae en la sangre…- eufórico George había recuperado todo su color, en ese momento el gemelo era la felicidad en persona-

-pero pensé que seria Fred su padrino- Harry afirmaba contrariado, pero Fred que deambulaba de un lado al otro-

-oh lo hemos platicado y los tres creemos que tu deberías serlo, pues ya que el padrino, se hace cargo de el ahijado si a estos le pasan algo y…- sonrió George a Fred, tranquilamente-

-y dada mi situación yo estoy muerto- completo Fred amablemente- además, cuando George se valla yo también me iré…- anuncio con desenvoltura, todos se quedaron, callados… algo incómodos-

-ejem…- carraspeo Harry y sonriendo dijo- pues no nos queda otra que aceptar, es así Ginny-

-encantada- contesto la pelirroja aun abrazada de George-

-Potter, encontraron a los que se encargaron de eso, que esta en el cielo- interrumpió Draco Malfoy volviéndolos a la realidad y cambiando abruptamente de tema-

-No… es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra… todos vimos a esos brujos en sus escobas, pero no hay rastro, ellos deben estar en el estadio, no se a levantado la barrera anty desaparición y todos los trasladores están controlados… solo vine para dejar a Ginny y…-Un siseo se escucho de repente, Scorpius y Lily que estaban junto al vitral, voltearon hacia donde el siseo provenía que era el interior del estadio. La pelirroja pronuncio algo que solo Scorpius logro escuchar sorprendiéndose. Harry enmudeció, desenfundo invocando un protejo, después el cristal de la ventana exploto, todos se cubrieron para no ser heridos por los cristales que se convertían en navajas saliendo disparados hacia ellos, hubo un destello cegador, todo paso muy rápido, Lily sintió un jalon, una fuerte mano que la jalaba hacia el exterior y después alguien la empujo hacia el interior, otra persona la protegió cubriéndola, por instinto ella se tapo la cara y los ojos para no ser lastimada-

-¡Noooooooo!- Lily se destapo la cara al oír el grito y abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de William que la protegía, abrazándola, el sostenía su mano que sangraba debido a uno de los cristales, luego su Ginny llego, se veía asustada, la agarraba revisándola, la pelirroja no entendía lo que pasaba, nuevamente otro grito, mas desgarrador que el primero, entre la confusión comenzó a buscar a quien sollozaba y gritaba con tanta desesperación, entonces vio como Draco Malfoy y Hermione que sostenía a Drusilla trataban de contener a Astoria y nuevamente repaso los rostros de las personas que ahí se encontraban, sus tíos, hermanos, primos, sus dos abuelos, todos se encontraban, sintió como si algo pesado el cayera en su interior y volvió a repasar los rostros de todas las personas de la habitación pero por mas que busco, no había rastro del que ella buscaba, entonces Asrtoria lo confirmo-

-¡Scorpius! Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron… ¡Nooo, por favor…! Nuestro hijo… por favor… Draco…- suplico a su marido en sollozos…quien mirando a Harry no sabia que hacer, ni decir, el pelinegro se acerco, Lily lo observo, mas ya no entendió lo que su padre le dijo al padre de su amigo… ya no escucho, lo que los demás decían, a ella todo lo que le rondaba en la cabeza era que Scorpius Malfoy había desaparecido en aquel ataque y no había rastro de el.-

O0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Gracias a quien me escribió, fueron muchos meses, lo siento…

Pero aquí estamos de vuelta… si, arruine el mundial de Quidditch, lo siento…

Desaparecí a Scorpius…si, lo siento…

Tengo adicción a Muse… si, pues no lo siento…

Mmm comí muchos chocolates en navidad y tengo que hacer mas ejercicio… mmm también lo siento por mí…

Nos vemos pronto…

Capitulo 4. **ATENEA NARCISUS**


	4. Chapter 4 Atenea Narcisus

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a JK. Rowling y Warner Brothers historia sin fin de lucro.

**Para Robert, quien ****decidió nacer compartiendo este mismo tiempo y este mismo cielo que el mio.**

**Pero sobre todo ****dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**

**19 y 3 años después…**

_**Capitulo**__** 4 Atenea Narcisus...**_

Los presurosos pasos, se escuchaban por el piso de madera del expreso a Hogwarts, pasando de vagón en vagón Lily Potter se asomaba en cada compartimiento sorprendiendo a mas de uno, abriendo puerta tras puerta con desesperación e impaciencia hasta que por fin encontró a quien tanto buscaba; portando su característica ropa oscura recargado con su cabeza en la ventana, con los ojos cerrados, escondiendo sus pupilas grises dormitaba sentado, Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba ahí, dentro del compartimiento, sano y salvo como le habían asegurado semanas anteriores. Atrás quedaron las horas de angustia y los días en los que le impidieron verlo, solamente confiando en lo que se le aseguraba sin poderlo comprobar por sus propios ojos. Sin atreverse a despertarlo o hablar, se quedo observándolo en la puerta; por un momento el joven parecía tranquilo, y al otro momento siguiente se removió un poco incomodo debido que el sol entro por la ventana dándole en el rostro directamente y provocando un sonrojo raro en sus mejillas pálidas dándole vida a su blanco rostro, el calor del sol también lo sumergía mas en un profundo sueño en el que estaba comenzando a caer. Sonriendo, Lily no resistió más y decidió entrar y sentarse a su lado por lo que seria todo el viaje rumbo el colegio, pero una decidida mano la detuvo-

-¿que haces aquí Potter?- frente a ella, la chica de cara desagradable que alguna vez la hubiera despertado en su dormitorio la sostenía impidiéndole el paso, Rumina Buble estaba mas alta, mas flaca y desgarbada que como Lily la recordaba, su cabello negro también había crecido, junto a ella había dos grandes y altos Slytherin mas que Lily recordó como los que habían enfrentado alguna vez a Scorpius en el comedor en aquella ocasión del primer curso cuando Light la lechuza de Scorpius había caído en la mesa desvanecida, también detrás de ellos estaba algo tímida Violeta Cold.-

-yo, voy a sentarme junto a Scorpius- respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo-

-ese ahora es mi lugar Potter- dijo dándole un pequeño empujón que desconcertó a Lily por un momento, reaccionando e interponiéndose en su camino no le permitió el paso-

-No le veo tu nombre a ese asiento, ni al compartimiento- defendió decidida y dispuesta a entrar, pero Rumina jalándola de su ropa la aventó-

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Lily extrañada, la chica volvió a aventarla- ¿que te pasa?- se defendió la pelirroja, iba a recibir un tercer empujón, cuando otra persona aventó a Rumina en contestación- n…no ¡No toques a Lily! Tu eres ya una de quinto curso- era la pequeña Yue que afrontaba de forma valerosa a la Slytherin- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- exclamo alterada la Slytherin, Yue se paro junto a Lily que aun seguía desconcertada y no retrocedió ningún paso a pesar que la chica de Slytherin le sacaba una cabeza de altura y se comportaba de forma amenazadora.

-¿que pasa aquí?- Oscar Diggory alcanzaba a Yue llegando al lugar se dio cuenta de la rencilla entre alumnas- valla niñas si que empezaran el curso con muchos ánimos pero déjame decirte que esa fue una buena tacleada- dijo en tono divertido reconociendo la actitud de la pequeña oriental, Yue se sonrojo un poco por la pena aun así continuo mirando con desafío a la chica de quinto curso ahora con renovado valor, Oscar miro a Lily diciéndole.- Pequeñita tu hermano te esta buscando como loco, de hecho todos nos hemos puesto a buscarte-

-¡ella quiere robarse nuestros lugares!- interrumpió Violeta, envalentonada por la actitud de Rumina, miraba a la pelirroja con desagrado.

-¡No es tu lugar…! No es cierto, jamás me robaría nada…- se defendió Lily también ya algo acalorada cerrando los puños, esta situación la estaba hartando, odiaba que la gente levantara falsos- Oscar yo no me robe nada…

-¿Lily, porque gritas? - James apareció junto a William y Albus, la miraba con desaprobación, conocía bastante bien a su hermana como para intuir lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

- desapareciste corriendo en cuando entraste a la estación, mis papas quedaron preocupados y mira donde te encontramos buscando pleito en los pasillos- reclamo Albus acercándose a ella-

-es que…yo… yo…- trato de explicar tartamudeando, sus mejillas rojas aun ardían por el enojo y sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecían una, aun miraba asesinamente a Violeta y a Rumina-

-Lily- dijeron sus hermanos que solo suspiraron impacientes, ella relajo los puños sin mostrar con este gesto que dejaría el compartimiento.-

-¡Scorpius!- interrumpió William nombrando a su amigo que algo adormilado y serio apareció en la puerta haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, este solo lo volteo a ver un momento, para después decir- haces mucho ruido Cold, entren ya- haciéndose a un lado, Violeta sonrió, Rumina los miro con superioridad y pasando a un lado a Scorpius tomo asiento, los otros dos estudiantes también pasaron sentándose en los otros lugares disponibles, dejando a todos los demás sorprendidos-

-¿Scorpius estas bien?- pregunto Lily preocupada examinándolo con la mirada.-

-Estoy bien- contesto cortante y dándose la vuelta para regresar a su lugar, le dio la espalda-

-pero… desapareciste, no sabíamos de ti.- insistió Lily, en respuesta el ni siquiera volteo a verla desconcertando totalmente a la niña.

-Basta ya Lily, regresemos a nuestro lugar- dijo Albus molesto e impaciente por la actitud del rubio con su hermana, la tomo de la mano jalándola, esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, Albus ya había tomado su decisión después el y Scorpius se verían las caras. Lily no lo podía creer, completamente confundida por la actitud de su amigo, ya que semanas anteriores recibía cartas de Scorpius y había pasado mirando la ceremonia a su lado, luego el secuestro, después su extraña reaparición y ahora de la nada la rechazaba y resultaba tener nuevos amigos-

-te veré en el colegio- le dijo William tomándole la otra mano, sonriendo, su mirada era tranquila y serena, nuevamente agrego- nos encontraremos para tomar uno de los carruajes juntos. sonrió una ultima vez y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar al compartimiento donde Scorpius aun continuaba en la puerta, inmediatamente cerro el paso mirándolo con advertencia, a pesar de que el pelirrojo era dos años menor que su amigo su respuesta fue una mirada llena de paciencia y como era su costumbre sonrió despreocupado preguntando amablemente- -¿también me vas a impedir el paso Scorpius?- los dos se quedaron viendo un instante, William relajado y Scorpius algo alterado, unos segundos después por fin el rubio aparto a mirada y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada, antes de entrar se regreso dirigiéndose a Lily que estaba algo llorosa y preocupada- yo lo cuidare y veré que le pasa, recuerda iremos los tres juntos a Hogwarts- ella asintió agradecida, pero se deprimió cuando observo como Rumina junto a Scorpius lo tomaba del brazo y a el no parecía ni molestarle, ni agradarle, solo la dejaba hacerlo, Scorpius miraba a la ventana como si su vida dependiera de ello sin prestar atención a otra cosa por su parte William se sentó en frente de su amigo y volvió a sonreírle a Lily después Violeta se paro y cerro la puerta del pequeño compartimiento evitando que Lily viera algo mas.-

-vamos a nuestro lugar- dijo Yue tomándole la otra mano a su amiga y jalándola, la guió a su lugar, llevándola lejos de donde viajarían sus dos amigos, siguiéndola James y Oscar emprendieron el camino hacia sus lugares. Los dos mayores se miraron pensativos, lo que acababa de ocurrir no le gustaba ni un pelo a James y Oscar entendió bien la preocupación de su amigo, pensativo Albus prefirió no decir nada y tomo con más firmeza las manos de su hermana.

Llegaron a sus asientos, ahí ya se encontraban Rose con una copia del profeta y Hugo quien comía un bocadilla preparado por su abuela, entraron y como de costumbre Lily se sentó junto a la ventana acompañada de Yue que se sentó a su lado, Rose miro a Albus como preguntándole por lo que había pasado en respuesta simplemente levanto los hombros sin decir nada, la hija de Hermione, vio a su pequeña prima preocupada por el semblante que mostraba- ¿Les apetece una buena tarta de pastel de calabaza? Hoy si tengo mucha hambre- pregunto de pronto Rose con jovialidad convidando a los demás, todos dijeron que si, a excepción de Lily que seguía mirando por la ventana como si su prima nunca hubiera preguntado nada, Rose sonrió y dándole un cariñito en la cabeza dijo- bueno traeré uno de manzana para ti Lily, Albus vamos a buscar a la señora del carrito, esta vez tengo tanta hambre que no puedo esperar a que llegue a nuestros lugares-

- yo no quiero ir… llévate a Hugo- contesto muy malhumorado con los brazos cruzados en forma negativa, aun no se le pasaba el coraje contra cierto Slytherin y en su mente solo había lugar para el manual de las 1001 formas de cómo matar a una lombriz de agua puerca rubia, pero a Rose no le importo jalándolo del brazo bruscamente lo levanto con fuerza diciéndole- no te lo estoy pidiendo, no puedo yo sola con todo lo que pienso comprar y los brazos de Hugo aun son demasiado pequeños-

-te estoy oyendo hermana- dijo Hugo tragando la ultima rebanada del bocadillo de arandanos que su abuela había preparado.

-lo siento Hugo, pero con estos brazos podremos traer mas cosas para comer en el trayecto- con toda sinceridad contesto Rose, mostrándole a Hugo los largos brazos de Albus quien los miraba incrédulo sintiéndose como una escoba en exhibición lista para ser comprada.- ¿qué, mi opinión no cuenta? no quiero ir- trato de decir Albus, pero para ya para ese momento, Rose lo había sacado del compartimiento a rastras-

-bien pues comienza a hablar ¿que es lo que le ha pasado a Lily?- dijo la castaña en cuanto hubieron pasado mas de tres cabinas.

Albus simplemente suspiro resignado, la miro un momento pero Rose mostraba esa mirada de no me daré por vencida y decidió explicar- ¿pues que mas genio?- Rose levanto las dos cejas al escuchar el apelativo con que la había nombrado- no me refiero a esos de lámpara si no de esos que saben mucho, como tu mama o el profesor Dumblendore, en ocasiones el Director Narcisus tiene sus ratos brillantes pero…

-¡Al!- subió la voz impaciente Rose

- Lo siento, bueno pues lo mismo que le paso el año pasado, los problemas de mi hermana tienen el mismo nombre y apellido, Scorpius Malfoy y sus aires de… pero te juro que le destrozare el rostro inteligentemente, no vale la pena que me den un castigo por ese, en Quidditch será la ocasión perfecta, a ver cuanto sonríe, te juro que cuando termine no le quedaran ganitas de hacerlo-

- ¡Albus!- exclamo sorprendida de la actitud de su primo, por lo general el amaba ser pacifico y razonable la mayoría del tiempo, ni siquiera por sus rivales de Quidditch se había expresado de esa forma tan violenta como lo hacia en ese momento-

-Tu no la viste… no le viste su cara de desilusión cuando el no quiso ni contestarle, ella se la paso todas las vacaciones preocupándose por ese… y ahora el le cierra la puerta en las narices y … ¡mírala Rose!, ahora su animo del día depende si ese engreído le sonríe o no lo hace, se supone que son amigos verdad, mis amigos jamás han hecho una cosa así… mis amigos me cuidan como yo a ellos…el ni siquiera le explico…- exploto Al.

-¿Malfoy la rechazo?- pregunto curiosa Rose-

- No los entiendo, te juro que no los comprendo- dijo Albus confundido, sin responder a la pregunta de Rose-

-¿a quienes?-

-mis hermanos, siempre sufriendo por sus amigos. James corriendo lejos de Joan y teniendo de novia a esa, si lo se es tu amiga… pero…. Y Lily corriendo detrás de Scorpius… Mis amigos, jamás, jamás me harían algo así, te prometo que a mi no me pasara, a mi no me va a pasar eso…-

-¿no te va a pasar que?-

- mis amigos jamás me lastimaran-

- tu haz convivido mucho con ellos y sabes cuando sus acciones son justificadas o no, mmm… lo que pasa es que tu siempre te pasas cuidando de todos, en respuesta nosotros te cuidamos a ti… a veces creo que tu y Malfoy se parecen demasiado…-

-¡Retráctate Rose Weasley!- exigió molesto, manoteando al aire de forma exagerada como si la castaña le hubiera dicho la peor de las ofensas, pero ella ni se exalto-

-No tengo por que hacerlo.- contesto con simpleza apresurando el paso- los dos tratan de proteger siempre a los demás y son tan orgullosos y distraídos como para saber cuando necesitan ser protegidos o ayuda. Tal vez en este momento Scorpius necesita que lo cuiden y tu hermana lo sabe. ¿No crees que Lily no esta triste porque Scorpius la rechazara? sino porque ella ha notado que no hay algo bien en el y esta preocupada-Rose volteo para esperar la reacción de Albus que la miraba sorprendido, aun sin terminar cruzo los brazos y miro al techo del vagón reflexionando, después de unos segundos de meditarlo en silencio le compartió sus conclusiones- Recuerda que Lily si es su amiga y nosotros solo compañeros de escuela, por lo que no lo conocemos ni sabemos casi nada sobre Scorpius. Yo confío en Lily y su intuición para escoger amigos, piénsalo Al, trata de comprenderla antes de destrozarle la cara a uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermana-

-Albus la miro desconcertado, por extraño que pareciese parecía lógico lo que decía la inteligente de Rose, aun así la molestia hacia el Slytherin no se le pasaría con un sermón y una reflexión, pero por ahora era tolerable continuar el trayecto a Hogwarts sin que ese instinto de asesino lo gobernara el resto del camino.-

-Date prisa…- llamo impaciente Rose desde el carro de la señora de los dulces, respondió con mejor humor decidiendo que también le daría un vistazo a las golosinas que seguro devoraría en el camino.

-El viaje continuo con el mutismo de Lily quien seguía mirando el paisaje en la ventana, sin decir nada mas ni participar en la conversación. Albus aun tenia sus reservas pero ya mas paciente toleraba la actitud de Lily tratando de comprenderla como le había recomendado Rose, de ahí en adelante solamente la interrupción de James buscando refugio escondiéndose de Sian Baker quien lo perseguía con intenciones asesinas por haberle vaciado accidentalmente su soda de menta en su nuevo uniforme se convirtió en lo mas trascendental del viaje.

Con una ligera lluvia Hogwarts recibía a los nuevos alumnos para dar inicio a la ceremonia de selección. Lily bajo del tren sabiendo que ahora no iría en las barcas, ya que esas solo eran reservadas para los pequeños de primer año, esta vez ella iría en los carruajes con los mayores, a su lado Yue continuaba tomándola del brazo, caminando juntas y siguiendo a Rose, Albus y Hugo, quienes seleccionaban un carro que los llevara al colegio. Lily miraba al lago, donde se distinguía la enorme figura de Hagrid, este llamaba a los tímidos alumnos hacia las barcas, pensó que fue una suerte para ella que Hogwarts no la recibiera lloviendo, aunque pensándolo mejor, con lluvia o sin ella, termino al final de cuentas toda mojada y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su inicio en el colegio junto a William Yue y Scorpius llevándola a la mesa de Slytherin-

-¡Alguien mas falta! ¡Porque ya nos vamos…!- gritaba Hagrid, como ultimo llamado para comenzar el recorrido por el lago-

-¡y… yo señor!- se escucho una cantarina voz parecida a las campanillas, de pronto Lily sintió un golpe que casi la tumbo al suelo aunque fue detenida oportunamente por Yue quien la sostuvo, frente a ella un pequeño bulto parecido a un niño se encontraba en el suelo.-

-lo siento mucho…- dijo Lily tratando de levantar al pequeño bulto con el que se había impactado que parecía ser uno de los magos de primer curso, apreciando que este era mas bajito y frágil de lo normal, le destapo la capucha llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro mas bonito que pudiera haber visto en su vida, el pequeño mago no era mago si no una linda bruja, una pequeña niña de ojos grises protegidas por rizadas tupidas y largas pestañas negras, naricita pequeña y respingada, labios rojos, mejillas sonrosadas llenas de algunas cuantas pecas que contrastaban con su piel blanca y sus cabellos plateados, aquellos grandes y redondos ojos la miraban sorprendida-lo siento- trino como pajarillo su voz, Lily sonrió sacudiendo la tunica que había quedado un poco enlodada y la reviso por si no se había roto escondiendo algún golpe-

-¿estas bien?- dijo preocupada-

- si muchas gracias hermana mayor- volvió a trinar con su voz y la abrazo un momento-

-¿herm… hermana mayor?- contesto sorprendida por como la acababa de nombrar y abrazar aquella encantadora hada, mirando confundía a Yue en busca de apoyo esta solo levantaba los hombros en señal de no entender mucho…-

-¡Alguien más queda!- volvió a insistir la voz de Hagrid-

-los ojos de aquella pequeña niña se abrieron nuevamente y Lily pudo apreciar que sus largas pestañas le llegaban hasta las cejas-

-¡Yo señor!- dijo trinando una vez mas produciendo un efecto de campanillas repicando con su voz- nos veremos después- dijo despidiéndose de Lily y se alejo para alcanzar al grupo donde Hagrid la esperaba, no sin antes tropezarse una vez mas, se pudo decir que la niña era algo torpe con las superficies planas a lo mejor volando seria mas hábil dedujo Lily-

- por lo que parece la ceremonia de inicio será interesante…- interrumpió Rose llegando junto a ellas, había observado todo desde la distancia que se encontraba-

-¿por que lo dices?- pregunto con interés a su prima-

-mmm… espera a la ceremonia y veras…- con un guiño de su ojo, Rose concluyo yendo a paso veloz a alcanzar a Albus quien impaciente ya tenia un carro para irse a Hogwarts-

-¡Lily! Por aquí- escucho la pelirroja de pronto, William desde otro carro la llamaba mostrando su radiante sonrisa, a el parecía que el viaje le había sentado de maravilla sin perjudicar su buen humor- aparte este carro para irnos al colegio juntos- invito a subir al coche, a ella le pareció una excelente idea, miro donde estaba su hermano para pedir permiso-¡Albus…!- llamo, este unos carros adelante estaba saludando a sus dos amigos Terry Doyle y Michel Sullivan, volteando respondió y puso atención-¿que?-

- este… puedo irme con…- pregunto nerviosa, Albus interrumpiéndola, hizo un movimiento con su mano en señal afirmativa sin darle tanta importancia y se subió junto con Rose, Hugo y sus dos amigos al carruaje que era como de costumbre empujado por nada… o para la mayoría eso parecía.-

-¿Willo, Yue puede ir con nosotros?- pregunto aun tomada por la pequeña oriental de su brazo-

-por supuesto vallamos todos juntos- ofreciendo su mano ayudo a las dos niñas a subir- que bueno que tenemos puesto un capote para no mojarnos-observo y con otra encantadora sonrisa les dijo- bueno regreso en seguida voy por alguien que me esta esperando, no se vallan- William se bajo de prisa, se detuvo un momento delante del carruaje acariciando a la nada y después corrió nuevamente hacia el expreso-

-¿a que acaricio William?- pregunto con curiosidad Yue-

-ah, pues dice que hay unos grandes caballos o algo parecido que jalan de los carruajes… yo no veo nada pero el dice que puede verlos, así que… pues yo le creo…- recargada en uno de los asientos, Lily respondía sin animo mirando hacia el viejo techo del carruaje.-

-OH… ahí vienen esas niñas que te molestaron en el expreso junto con William…- dijo Yue asomada por la pequeña ventana… Lily se incorporo de prisa para ver también, junto a William venia Scorpius aun con cara adormilada, parecía que se acababa de levantar, lo cual seria lo mas seguro ya que el acostumbraba dormitar siempre que tenia viajes largos. William aun sonreía y Lily pensó que el hacerla viajar con esas desagradables niñas era la peor de las ideas que se le habían ocurrido, pero William y el grupo no llegaron a su carruaje, se detuvieron en el que estaba detrás de el de ellas y comenzó a subir al grupo, primero Rumina que agacho demasiado la cabeza para no golpearse con el techo, luego subió la pequeña Violeta y después uno a uno de los dos bravucones de Slytherin que los acompañaban, cuando toco el turno a Scorpius, William cerro la puerta del carruaje de golpe sorprendiendo a Rumina quien asomo la cabeza para que el pequeño pelirrojo le diera una explicación, pero William la ignoro, tomando por la manga a Scorpius que sorprendido se dejo guiar debido a la seria expresión que ahora aparecía en el rostro de su amigo este se detuvo junto al invisible Therstrall murmurándole algo, acaricio el huesudo cuello inexistente de la criatura y el carruaje comenzó a avanzar rápidamente impidiendo que la alta chica saliera como pretendía hacerlo, al pasar junto a ellos William grito- ¡esta muy lleno! ¡Nosotros iremos en el de adelante!- sonriendo se despidió con un gracioso agite de manos que desespero a los ocupantes del carruaje que se alejaba a gran velocidad, inmediatamente Lily metió la cabeza, sentándose rápidamente en su lugar, aun mirando por la ventana pudo ver la palidez que se embargo el rostro de Rumina al ver que en el carro en el que viajaría Scorpius estaba ocupada por ella y Yue, luego no tardo mucho en abrirse la pequeña puerta y encontrarse frente a frente con Scorpius que la miro por un momento para después voltear el rostro mirando a alguien a su lado quien dedujo seria William, cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza en señal de fastidio y subió al carruaje, cuando Lily observo la negativa que a Scorpius le producía el viajar con ella, Lily agacho su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, aun sin el nuevo grupo de Scorpius junto a ella, su nueva actitud la mortificaba y era mejor no ver, si viajarían juntos al colegio prefería no verlo en el transcurso del recorrido, supuso que Scorpius se sentaría junto a Yue en señal de rechazo pero para su sorpresa, sintió el peso de el sentándose junto a ella, recargado un poco mas de la cuenta, levanto el rostro y miro a Yue que no podía evitar tener una sonrisita de satisfacción, William sentado al frente cerraba la puerta del carruaje esperando avanzar.

-El viaje de nosotros estuvo algo largo ¿como te fue a ti Lily?- dijo William amablemente mostrando su característica sonrisa-

-Pues… -dijo mirando a Scorpius quien ahora la miraba esperando su respuesta- algo cansado y aburrido- sonrió volteando a ver a Will y a Yue- excepto cuando entro la prefecta de Hufflelpuff esperando encontrar a mi hermano-

-oh si eso fue muy gracioso, también los nuevos chistes que nos contó Hugo…- aporto Yue mirando nerviosa a William y Scorpius que ahora le prestaban atención a ella-

-ajajá claro- dijo Lily, el de la bruja jorobada y el dromedario

- entonces no estuvo tan aburrido tu viaje- era la primera vez que Scorpius le hablaba a ella directamente y sin el tono brusco-

-creo que no… solo que… no, no estuvo mal, y el tuyo- se atrevió preguntar esperando una respuesta, lo extraño es que Scorpius se comportaba como siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en el expreso.

- lo mas emocionante que paso fue que William se cayera – dijo después de meditarlo un poco.

-¿William y estas bien?- esta vez era Yue quien interrumpía preocupada por el joven Slytherin.

Este asintió con modestia cerrando los ojos y dando la afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza. Scorpius no pudo evitar el pensamiento sobre su amigo, tenia las sospechas de que pudiera leer la mente, porque cuando el mas fastidiado estaba de Rumina sobre su brazo, William se abalanzo sobre ellos de forma exagerada separándolos, excusándose de un leve movimiento que hizo el tren al frenarse, después se sentó junto a el, haciéndose espacio entre la bruja y el durante todo el trayecto, leyéndole revistas sobre el mundo muggle, horrorizo a los demás ocupantes, ignorándolos con su acostumbrada amabilidad hizo caso omiso a los comentarios e indirectas que se le hacían para que no continuase leyendo. Sabia que lo que William hacia le traería problemas después pero extrañamente la actitud de su amigo le daba la seguridad que el había perdido.

-oh que sorpresa, ya llegamos- interrumpió Will los pensamientos de Scorpius, este tomo la manija de la puerta del carro, pero nuevamente William lo impidió- saldremos por el otro lado- dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta del carro por la parte del lado de Lily- así con ese simple hecho descendieron entrando al castillo sin ser interceptados por el anterior grupo de Scorpius, el castillo lucia igual de espectacular que siempre, aunque viejo y tétrico daba esa sensación de calidez de hogar, conducidos por el profesor Neville que lucia un rostro cansado, esperaba a los alumnos indicándoles el camino. Las cuatro mesas estaban en formando el cuadrado, como las habían posicionado el año anterior, aunque para la selección de iniciación cada casa debía sentarse en su respectiva mesa, para no confundir a los alumnos-

-permítanme un momento- William se volvió a retirar, dejando a Scorpius y a Lily para sentarse en sus lugares, Yue se despidió de ellos retirándose a la mesa de Revenclaw-

- ¿estas bien…?- Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio después de acomodarse en sus lugares- estuve preocupada.-

-no recuerdo nada- susurro Scorpius tranquilamente- no te preocupes…- pidió sin voltearla a ver y dando por terminada la conversación sobre su secuestro-

-Hola Lily- otra persona llamo a Lily haciendo que esta volteara a verla. Frente a ella Joan Princes le sonreía radiante acompañada de Jonathan y William quien junto a ellos se acomodaba en su lugar, William mantuvo la conversación durante un buen tiempo, Lily noto que ni Rumina ni Violeta se atrevieron a acercarse a ellos mientras la prefecta de Gryffindor estuviera a su lado, extrañándose por las acciones de Willo, sospecho que no todas eran coincidencias ni casualidades, si no todo era parte de un plan rápidamente elaborado para no tener complicaciones con otros compañeros, sonrió agradecida a su amigo y disfruto de la conversación sin tener que preocuparse, en la espera de inicio de la ceremonia sus dos compañeras de cuarto llegaron efusivas a saludarlas, Anne había adelgazado dejando atrás sus redondas mejillas y Elisa con un peinado mas extravagante se sentaban a ponerla al tanto de sus vacaciones.

De momento a otro las antorchas se apagaron de una en una haciendo el ambiente mas tenue, para iluminar solamente el pasillo por donde los del nuevo curso entrarían, Joan y Jonathan se despidieron yendo a tomar sus respectivos lugares y todos guardaron silencio. Pronto la fila de los de primer curso entro al lugar, todos caminaban tímidos y avergonzados porque ahora ellos eran el centro de atención.

Bienvenidos jóvenes, es su turno para que sean seleccionados y enviados a la casa que será por los próximos siete años su hogar, adelante por favor…- La profesora Mc Gonagall los esperaba en el centro del salón delante de las mesas de profesores, James la miro detalladamente, por una extraña razón la profesora lucia mas joven, su cabello lucia mas oscuro ya casi no había canas en el, pensó que sonaba absurdo y decidió desechar la idea, por mas bruja que fuera, nadie hasta el momento había regresado a ser joven o había inventado alguna poción para el rejuvenecimiento, decidió entonces distraerse con otro asunto y miro a los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, llamándole la atención la bruja que iba adelante, su cabello era largo y plateado, pero era la mas pequeñas que los demás. Aun así su andar era ligero que parecía bailar en pequeños pasos.

-ya viste a la pequeña de alla- le dijo Oscar quien estaba a su lado- parece un duende, bonito claro esta…- explico, mientras la profesora Mc Gonagall llevaba un viejo banco y el famoso, raído y quemado sombrero seleccionador quien despertando de una de sus arrugas abrió su gran boca dando un bostezo- oh… otro año ya tan pronto, bueno no importa listo estoy y seleccionar es mi misión- dijo ablando en forma animosa y entonces comenzó su nueva canción compuesta- los nuevos alumnos lo miraban fascinados, James no puso atención a la canción, seguía mirando a la pequeña bruja que se movía como si estuviera bailando alegremente al ritmo de lo que recitaba el sombrero-

- ¿me pregunto quien será?- insistió James recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de quien menos esperaba- es Atenea Narcisus, la hija del director Narcisus- asu lado se encontraba Joan Princes quien le sonreía a James, este algo incomodo la miro de reojo, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se hablaban frente a frente- aquí lo importante es a que casa será enviada, ya que por lo que se, es una bruja excepcionalmente talentosa a pesar de su corta edad, dicen que es vidente y tiene acertadas predicciones del futuro- continuo diciendo, siendo apoyada por Jonathan quien también agrego- lo mas seguro es que se valla a Revenclaw con los inteligentes-

- aunque hay una buena probabilidad que sea una de nosotros- termino Joan su reporte con todo y opinión personal dejando mudos a los demás por un instante, mirándolos con su acostumbrado aire de superioridad.-

-Me pregunto si esa información la sacas de una revista llamada "brujos promesas del mañana" o algo así- reflexiono James comentándolo con Oscar quien levantando los hombros dijo- seguramente si. Solo Rojo leería ese tipo de material y le esta convidando a nuestro John John, ¿aprovecharon la suscripción 2 x 1? ¡Hayyy! – Se quejo al recibir un coscorrón de Jonathan, Joan los miraba incrédula-

-¡Deberían estar agradecidos de hacerles el favor de dejarlos sin…!-

-me da gusto que ya estés tan bien que tengas ánimos suficientes para pelear así, la ultima vez no podías ni siquiera abrir los ojos- interrumpió James, este le dedico una sonrisa sincera que desconcertó a Joan y dirigió su atención hacia el sombrero que cantaba su tradicional canción nueva. Una ovación interrumpió los pensamientos de Joan dejando de mirar a James, el sombrero había terminado la canción y ahora los alumnos de primer ingreso esperaban a que la profesora Mc Gonagall los nombrara por lista y en orden alfabético, el primero fue un niño rubio y regordete que algo tímido tropezó con su tunica y cayo frente al banco tumbándolo y haciendo que la profesora soltara el sombrero por accidente quedando sobre su cabeza quien inmediatamente grito Revenclaw para sorpresa de todos, y así pasando de uno en uno; el director Narcisus a diferencia de la vez anterior se encontraba sin gafas que ocultaran si se encontraba dormido o no, se removió un poco incomodo en su asiento pero aun así prestando toda la atención posible a la ceremonia.-

- ¡Narcisus Atenea!- nombro Minerva Mc Gonagall, esperando que la pequeña niña pasara al frente-

-si madre…- respondió con voz encantadora dejando a todos mudos seguido de un cuchicheo general que se dejo oír por todo el gran salón, contrariada y totalmente avergonzada la profesora buscando apoyo en la mesa de maestros pero estos también se habían quedado sorprendidos y sin habla por la noticia, hasta la profesora Trewloney, volteando inmediatamente con Adrián Narcisus quien le sonreía complacido-

-¡Sr. Director!- llamo la contrariada Minerva Mc Gonagall

-Este simplemente suspiro y dirigiéndose a la niña quien esperaba sentada le dijo- Atenea, te eh dicho que no confundas…-

-si padre, lo lamento profesora Mc Gonagall- se disculpo la niña-

-No se preocupe señorita Narcisus- dijo y tomo el sombrero para colocárselo a la pequeña rubia-

- Recuerda que cuando estés en la escuela es la profesora, en casa puedes llamarla mami Minnie querida- interrumpió agregando de forma aclarativa el director provocando silbidos de los alumnos quienes comenzaron a echar bulla a la profesora a quien su paciencia se le había agotado-

-¡SILENCIO!- callo de repente a todos con un sonorus y tomando compostura miro en forma asesina al director, quien cautivado le dedico la mas galantes de sus sonrisas, a las que magistralmente la profesora ignoro colocando el sombrero en la pequeña niña que la miraba con grandes ojos y sonrisa amable-

-mmm… un talento especial.- dijo el sombrero continuando, el director puso total atención para lo que vendría después- pero no es tan difícil tu ya estas destinada y no es mi decisión, mi responsabilidad es solo cumplir, bien pues será ¡Hufflepuff!- grito el sombrero dejando a todos con una sorpresa mas en la noche, hasta los de Hufflepuff se quedaron callados y no gritaron como siempre que recibían a un nuevo estudiante, Atenea bajo del banco y dirigiéndose al fondo del salón donde se encontraba ahora la mesa de la que era su casa a partir de ese momento, todos la seguían mirándola-

-¡Muy BIEN Hufflepuff!- grito emocionado el profesor Neville aplaudiendo y todos contrariados comenzaron a aplaudirle, los alumnos de Hufflepuff recibieron a Atenea quien tomo su lugar. La selección continúo hasta terminar con el último alumno quien fue seleccionado Slytherin. El director Narcisus se paro de su asiento inmediatamente colocando sus gafas y sacando un pergamino de su tunica, cosa inusual ya que siempre pasaba inmediatamente a aparecer el banquete.-

-Bien pues hay varios anuncios importantes que no se si deben recibir con el estomago lleno o vacío, pero en fin… El primero es que pues en los días de vacaciones, La dama Gris y el Sanguinario hicieron las pases y decidieron trascender al otro lado, así que siento decirles que Revenclaw y Slytherin que no tienen fantasmas por el momento… si que lamentable… no habrá espectáculo de fantasmas hoy… seria triste con solo dos fantasmas como protagonistas, bien la segunda noticia es que la profesora Scammader, traerá un nuevo brujo al mundo y tubo que dejar el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras hace dos días y aun no tomo la decisión de quien la sustituirá, mmm que curioso ahora ese puesto siempre es dejado por la llegada de nuevos brujos en fin…la próxima semana tendremos ya las vacantes ocupadas. MMM- que mas…- dijo acomodándose sus gafas y revisando el pergamino- pues resulta que no hubo mundial este año como todos sabemos, también lamentable que fue eso… bueno pues decidimos que seria provechoso que todos los preparativos no se desperdicien y en cooperación y común acuerdo con 16 escuelas del mundo se celebrara el primer Mundial de Quidditch a nivel escolar, por supuesto participaremos y seremos cede para recibir a nuestras escuelas hermanas, las bases para formar nuestra selección ya están en los pasillos y los horarios para hacer las pruebas y…- Un tremendo grito de emoción interrumpió al director, todos los alumnos hablaban y gritaban emocionados por la gran noticia, Albus Potter en especial brincaba eufórico, tendrían la oportunidad de enfrentar el Quidditch de otras partes del mundo mágico, por supuesto que seria parte de la selección, no podría permitirse el perder una oportunidad como esa.- bien pues como ya no me hacen caso, esos eran la mayor parte de todos los anuncios a comer lo de Filch puede esperar- aplaudiendo el director apareció el banquete y se sentó en su lugar entre el alboroto de todos los alumnos.-

-¡Un Mundial y aquí, seremos cede y jugaremos contra todo el mundo!- gritaba Albus acompañado de sus dos amigos que lo miraban pacientes- ni siquiera corriendo podía detener la euforia que se lo estaba comiendo, así que decidió que no importando la lluvia saldría a volar, el viento en su cara le darian la tranquilidad que esperaba- Nos vemos después- se separo de sus amigos-

-¡Al a donde vas!- grito Michell Sullivan preocupada pero este ya no le contesto corriendo llego a su sala común y busco su escoba.

La brisa de lluvia golpeaba su rostro pero no le incomodaba, estaba volando a una gran velocidad después de una media hora en que dio varias picadas, cansado se desplomo sobre la hierba, ya no había lluvia pero todo estaba mojado, la luna brillaba en un cielo despejado, agotaba Albus se dedico a observarla, cuando un rostro tapo su visión- te encontré- dijo la persona parada a su lado, asustándose se incorporo rápidamente alejándose, aunque la reconoció inmediatamente se extraño de ver de quien se trataba, Atenea Narcisus en persona lo miraba sonriendo, con el cabello y la ropa mojada Albus se dio cuenta que llevaba como el tiempo fuera del castillo.

-y tu por fin me encuentras Albus Potter- declaro dejando a Al mas confundido

Michell Sullivan llevaba toallas y frazadas, sabia que su amigo siempre era descuidado cuando se trataba de Quidditch- si, seré parte de la selección-imitaba a Albus- como no, si te resfrías tal vez no califiques para ser seleccionado tonto- decía en voz alta refiriéndose a su amigo y sus descuidos con su salud, camino al campo y bajo las escaleras, dio vuelta para salir al descampado, esperado encontrarlo hecho un guiñapo tiritando por el frío, pero para su sorpresa lo que encontró nunca lo había esperado, Albus de pie en el campo inmóvil y pasmado se encontraba siendo abrazado por la enigmática Atenea Narcisus que acurrucada y envolviéndolo descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, parecía agotada como si estuviera descansando después de una larga y desconocida travesía.

Albus desconcertado miro a su amiga sin saber que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mundialllllllllllllllll un mundial, no podía dejarlos sin mundialllllllllll!!!!!! 16 escuelas de todo el mundo… mmm ahora tengo que crearlas y tardare un poco pero todo sea por el bien del Quidditch como diría Albus.

Hola, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, eh estado algo enferma, casi por poco y pensé que no iba a poder concluir esta historia ni las otras, o como quien dice pensé que colgaría los tenis, pero mi cuerpo es fuerte y mi madre sabia, salvándome la vida, lamentablemente hay epidemia de influenza en mi país, lo bueno es que no soy una mas de las estadísticas de decesos y me ah dado tiempo de planear mucho… estaba ansiosa por aparecer a Atenea ya que no tenia muy bien resuelta su personalidad, creo que me eh influenciado ya que desafortunadamente leí "Crepúsculo" y Alice Cullen debo admitir que me a atrapado. Pero lo que mas me impresiona de esta obra es, el ideal de hombre para las niñas de ahora es un hombre nacido y con mentalidad de hace 100 años. Ah! El estereotipo de hombre actual aun no ha sido creado, que pena…

Me divertí en este capitulo… no creí que William tuviera esa malicia… suspiro… me cautivo jajá jajá, Scorpius, verán que le paso a Scorpius después, esto no a acabado… todo hay un por que en esta vida y Mi Malfoy favorito tiene su razón.

A que no esperaban que me dedicaría a Albus, eh dicho que Albus tiene mucho que contar… solo que el si es paciente y me da oportunidad… sabe que llegara su momento.

Quien dijo que Albus no sufriría por amor…

Quiero regresar pronto y poder leer sus reviews que alimentan esta historia, así que les paso el nombre del próximo capitulo, ¡espero verlos pronto!

**Capitulo 5****. **_**Weasley, Weasley y Weasley de regreso a Hogwarts.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Weasley, Weasley y Weasley

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a JK. Rowling y Warner Brothers historia sin fin de lucro.

**Para Robert, quien decidió nacer compartiendo este mismo tiempo y este mismo cielo que el mío.**

**Pero sobre todo dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar.**

**19 y 3 años después…**

Capitulo 5

Weasley, Weasley y Weasley de regreso a Hogwarts…

Que Albus estuviera encerrado la mayoría del tiempo no era coincidencia, ahí dentro de la sala común no era perseguido por la pequeña e insistente Athenea, Michell lo miraba algo preocupada, Albus era listo, pero no dedicado a las tareas como Rose solía ser, pensaba que una parte de eso se debía a que para ser parte de la selección de quidditch era requisito tener mínimos de Supera las expectativas, pero por otra parte tenia que ver con una pequeña Hufflepuff que parecía haber quedado pegada como goma a su amigo, cuando no era las clases ni la sala común todo el tiempo Athenea encontraba la manera de estar junto a el. Y eso lo aterraba.

Jugo de Manzana y menta, sirven para despejar la mente- ofreció la chica, sentándose junto a Albus en el sillón.-

¿Donde esta Terry?- pregunto bebiendo automáticamente, sin despegar la vista del pergamino-

- Esta en el comedor, comiendo, como todos, Albus creo que tu también deberías estar ahí, comiendo, sanamente, como cualquier jugador de quidditch que presume serlo.-

-bajaré en un momento… en un momento que termine de … Dragones subdesarrollados! Tendré que revisar otra vez ese libro!- contesto gritando e incorporándose salió de la sala común dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Corrió por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca cuando una dulce voz lo detuvo-

-No deberías enojarte- congelado, Albus reconoció a la dueña de la tintineare voz y se giro para verla, pero Athenea no estaba detrás de el, la voz venia mas adelante en uno de los corredores con el que cruzaba el suyo y se asomo con cuidado, Por primera vez Athenea no se dirigía a el y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que quien se encontraba con ella era William Evans y Scorpius Malfoy, la niña les sonrió y tomo de la mano a William de forma familiar.- Es bueno verlos de nuevo, no me extraña que estén peleando, siempre ese ha sido el fuerte de nuestra amistad…- Albus no era el único confundido en ese momento, William y Scorpius se miraron sin comprender a que se refería, mm pienso…- dijo mirando a William- que el verde nunca ha sido tu color, te iban bien el rojo y el dorado, pero nunca lo has podido dejar solo verdad, bueno, solo en aquella ocasión en que todos actuamos de manera muy tonta… en fin-dijo desenfadadamente y tomando su tunica la acomodo- nada que no podamos solucionar en esta ocasión… me gustaria vernos reunidos a los cuatro juntos, pero tengo que irme, hay alguien muy importante que necesita que lo ayude…- terminando de decir esto, miro a Albus y sonriendo apresuro el paso- ven, vamos Albus, yo te ayudare con lo de adivinacion en lo que te has atorado.- tomandolo de la mano, lo guio sin oponer resistencia, no entendia de donde conocia Athenea a los amigos de su hermana ni que los saludara tan familiarmente y a que se refería con todo lo que había dicho.-

-Por que no la tomas- Joan Princes apareció de la nada al lado de James en el campo de quidditch ofreciendo una escoba, James miraba a los alumnos que practicaban preparándose para lo que seria el mundial-

-Por que no voy a volar de nuevo.- dijo cortante alejándose de ella.-

- ¡tienes miedo James, tienes miedo de caerte de nuevo!-

-No, no es eso…-

-entonces…- insistió la muchacha mostrando la escoba- entonces que es…-

-mira aun no estoy seguro que dejarte acercarte sea lo mejor… así que no insista y no te metas en esto es lo mejor-

lo mejor, para quien, somos amigos, los amigos están cerca, los amigos no se alejan si uno tiene un problema.-

No eres una sabelotodo Joan, no comprendes y no entiendes nada…- dijo groseramente a la pelirroja pero esta no se amedrento.

-No entiendo que… que me pones de excusa para no volar, no me hagas el favor… de…

-ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo.- dijo Oscar a Jonathan a lo lejos, los dos se encontraban sentados cómodamente en las gradas- y no tienen ni una semana de reencontrarse-

parece que así debe ser… Rojo… me rechazo en las vacaciones…- soltó de pronto Jona mirando a sus dos amigos que seguían enfrascados en la discusión… Oscar palmeo la espalda de su amigo y mirando a donde él miraba dijo- ya lo sabias, pero así somos hay que insistir hasta morir… ven vamos a buscar algo de carne esa discusión va para largo.- los dos se levantaron saliendo fuera del estadio, Oscar presentía lo que vendría, James había estado por decir muy sensible en vacaciones y tal vez la coraza que el se había impuesto se encontraba debilitada, también estimaba mucho a Jona y sabia que lo que se acercaba era mejor no verlo en ese momento-

-No eres ninguna excusa, ni tan importante, no voy a volar y punto.- dijo retirándose dejándola sola…

-Gordo mocoso llorón! Cobarde! Que le tiene miedo a las alturas.- grito enojada, activando bien sabia el botón de furia de James, no toleraba ese sobrenombre y sabia ya su reacción, lentamente James volteo a verla. Pero James no estaba enojado, la miraba serio y no se acerco a ella, cerro los ojos y pensando un momento los abrió de nuevo.- No vuelo, porque tu nunca podrás volar a mi lado…-diciendo esto, se dio nuevamente la vuelta y se alejo de ella dejándola por un momento en silencio.-

-¡James!- reacciono de pronto corriendo lo tomo de su mano lo detuvo volteándolo y teniéndolo cara a cara.- James…- dijo jadeando.- dejemos de ser amigos- esta confesión sorprendió a James, no esperaba que ella fuera a dejarlo, penso que su amistad se volvería mas fuerte y lo comprendería, bueno así que eso se sentía que tu amiga te dejara, eso sintió Joan cuando el se fue y entonces se sintió miserable. Pero Joan no lo soltaba de la mano y entonces hizo algo que el nunca se imagino, acerco su rostro y rozaron sus labios por un instante, corto o largo, James no lo supo, demasiadas emociones para un instante lo abrumaron.- Dejemos de ser amigos James…

**Un pequeñisimo adelanto, él capitulo lo subiré la próxima semana… no desesperen…**


	6. Chapter 5 Weasley, Weasley Weasley

Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JK. Rowling y Warner Brothers historia sin fin de lucro.

**Para Robert, quien decidió nacer compartiendo este mismo tiempo y este mismo cielo que el mío.**

**Pero sobre todo dedicado a ti que lees, lo que yo tengo que contar.**

_**19 y 3 años después…**_

Capitulo 5Weasley, Weasley y Weasley de regreso a Hogwarts…

Que Albus estuviera encerrado la mayoría del tiempo no era coincidencia, dentro de la sala común se encontraba rodeado de pilas y pilas de libros y preparando sus tareas, desde lejos Michelle Sullivan su mejor amiga bruja lo miraba preocupada ya que Albus era listo, pero no obsesionado a las tareas como Rose la hija mayor de Ron Weasley solía ser, lo miro un momento mas y penso que una parte de eso se debía a que para ser parte de la selección de quidditch era requisito tener altas notas, pero por otra parte tenia que ver con una pequeña Hufflepuff que parecía haber quedado pegada como goma a su amigo, excepto en las clases y la sala común, todo el tiempo Athenea encontraba la manera de estar junto a el. Al parecer eso tenia horrorizado al chico.

Jugo de Manzana y menta sirven para despejar la mente- ofreció la chica, acomodando uno de los cojines se sentó junto a Albus en el sillón.-

- Gracias…¿Donde esta Terry?- pregunto Al bebiendo automáticamente, sin despegar la vista del pergamino-

- Esta en el comedor, almorzando como todos, Albus creo que tu también deberías estar ahí, comiendo, sanamente, como cualquier jugador de quidditch que presume serlo.-

-bajaré en un momento… en un momento que termine de … ¡Dragones subdesarrollados!- grito desesperado revolviéndose el cabello como James solía hacerlo y tirando los papeles que Michelle con un movimiento de varita, volvió a acomodar- gracias… Tendré que revisar otra vez ese libro!- diciendo esto se incorporo saliendo de la sala común dejo a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.- Estas exagerando Al- Dijo Michel mirando preocupada la puerta.-

- No me puedes acompañar a todos lados William- en otro de los pasillos del castillo Scorpius dijo con desdén a su amigo pelirrojo.-

- No veo nada de malo querer acompañarte Scorpius, antes lo hacíamos, en primero.- contesto William Evans con gracia mientras miraba asia la ventana, ignorando la mirada desdeñosa que Scorpius le echaba en ese momento.- Algo paso contigo, ahora no soportas ni que Lily este en nuestra compañía, si no es por mi insistencia tampoco me tolerarías a mi, creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado atrás. Por lo que supe, en el verano estuviste carteando también con ella.-

- Eso quedo atrás, ahora ya no hay ningún absorbedor detrás de ustedes, ya son alumnos de segundo año, pueden cuidarse solos. Yo tengo otros amigos…-

- Si te refieres a esos, antes te molestaban… tal parece que el que ahora necesita cuidados eres tu Scorpius.- diciendo esto Scorpius encaro a William y los dos se quedaron viendo, William suavizo su expresión mirándolo con comprensión.-

- No deberían enojarse- los interrumpió una tercera persona, Albus que venia unos pasillos mas atrás se quedo congelado reconociendo a la dueña de la tintineare voz y se giro para verla, pero Athenea no estaba detrás de el, la voz venia mas adelante se asomo con cuidado. Por primera vez Athenea no se dirigía a su persona y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que quien se encontraba con ella, era William Evans y Scorpius Malfoy, la niña les sonrió y tomo de la mano a William de forma familiar.- Es bueno verlos de nuevo, no me extraña que estén peleando, siempre ese ha sido el fuerte de nuestra amistad…- Albus no era el único confundido en ese momento, William y Scorpius se miraron sin comprender a que se refería- mm pienso…- dijo ignorando su expresión y mirando directo a William- que el verde nunca ha sido tu color, te iban bien el rojo y el dorado, pero nunca lo has podido dejar solo verdad… bueno, solo en aquella ocasión en que todos actuamos de manera muy tonta… en fin-dijo desenfadadamente y tomando su tunica la acomodo- nada que no podamos solucionar en esta ocasión… me gustaria vernos reunidos a los cuatro juntos, pero no es el momento, bueno tengo que irme, hay alguien muy importante que necesita que lo ayude…- terminando de decir esto se dirigió al inicio del pasillo donde se encontraba Albus quien expuesto ante ellos se sintió incomodo, le regalo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y tomo su mano apresurando el paso- ven, vamos Albus, yo te ayudare con lo de adivinacion en lo que te has atorado.- lo guío sin que el muchacho opusiera resistencia, no entendia de donde conocia Athenea a los amigos de su hermana ni que los saludara tan familiarmente y a que se refería con todo lo que había dicho, esos pensamientos le causarían mas dolor de cabeza.-

- Narcisus!- Al se separo soltándose de la mano…-

- Te abrumo verdad… pero no tienes porque hacerlo, asi como tu tarea de adivinación, no deberían quitarte el sueño…-

- No, no me refiero a eso, de donde conoces a William Evans y a Scorpius Malfoy.-

- ¿Así se llaman ahora?- pregunto divertida Athenea con un brillo en los ojos que eclipso a Albus haciendo que tartamudeara un poco.-

- No conocías sus nombres, entonces por que les hablaste como si los conocieras.-

- EL que no sepa sus nombres, no quiere decir que no nos conozcamos, moría por verlos de nuevo.- contesto con una amplia sonrisa y caminando alrededor de Albus como si danzara comenzó a marearlo.-

- Narcisus- volvió a llamarla deteniéndola- ¿entonces desde cuando los conoces?-

- No me llames Narcisus, soy Athenea, me gusta este nombre ahora…- Albus la miro serio con sus penetrantes ojos verdes que se reflejaron en los violetas y la niña entonces comprendió que el ya no jugaba, suspiro resignada.- Desde siempre Albus…

La respuesta no lo complació nada quien solo frunció el ceño y enojado la soltó caminando mas deprisa- No juegues y te agradecería que no me sigas, el día de hoy no tengo tiempo para niñas raras…- el ultimo comentario no lo esperaba la enigmática Hufflepuff, sintiéndose herida se alejo del lugar complaciendo a Albus que sorprendido la vio irse.

- ¿Al, que haces?- Pregunto Rose notando que estaba parado media hora después en el mismo lugar- ya veo, Finite…- dijo terminando el conjuro, sin querer, Athenea lo había petrificado -

- ¡Esa niña rara!- grito fuera de si…-

-¡Albus!- reprendió dándole un golpe con el pergamino- cálmate-

- Lo siento- se disculpo sobándose la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta al lado de quien estaba- ¡Rose tu eres mi salvación, mira en adivinación estos símbolos no puedo resolverlos!-

- No pense que fueras tan dramático pero si te pones así es por el quidditch, verdad.

- ¡Nooo… nooo! ¿Cómo crees?- dijo apenado- la adivinación me apasiona.- declaro eufórico, Rose solo alzo una de sus cejas y acomodándose el cabello bajo su gorro le sonrío.-

Bueno, te ayudare, en estos momentos me dirigía al estadio de quidditch ya que James esta entrenando a alguien ahí. Pero viendo tu insistencia eso puede esperar.- dijo mirando su pergamino con las anotaciones de la clase sin darse cuenta de la cara estupefacta de su primo.

-¿Mi hermano esta entrenando a alguien?- pregunto interesado volteando a ver los campos de quidditch

-¿No que estas mas interesado en adivinación?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada del pergamino, cerrándolo de golpe dijo.- Anda vamos, sumerjámonos en el conocimiento de los misterios de la visión incierta del futuro…- Rose jalo a Albus mientras este estiraba el cuello en dirección al estadio de quidditch.-

- ¿Pero a quien entrena mi hermano?- Por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta, Rose repasaba ya sus apuntes mentales del curso.

- ¡Oz, Becker vengam acá!- grito James haciendo señas para que la chica de cabello negro bajara de su saeta.-

- que pasa ahora sabihondo.- fue lo primero que dijo al poner el pie en el piso la Hufflepuf de cabellos negros que agito la cabellera embobando a los dos chicos.-

Oscar sacudió su cabeza y dio un codazo a James que aun miraba aun embobado a la chica- eh si carraspeo un poco tomando compostura- ya vi cual es tu problema, inclinas demasiado la escoba en dirección el lado derecho y te desequilibra el giro por eso te vas de lado y no puedes frenar correctamente- Sean se sorprendió y miro su escoba con curiosidad.-

- si apoyas las manos así.- dijo, sujetando las manos de la joven y enseñándola como debía ponerlas en el mago de la escoba.- creo que te dará mejor resultado el giro de 360º que quieres.-

- ¿por que me estas tocando Potter?- lo miro indignada por el contacto que estaban teniendo

- porque es necesario que te diga como hacerlo…- dijo ya algo fastidiado.- tu me pediste que te enseñe o lo olvidaste… pero si no quieres.

-¡No!- dijo mordiéndose un labio- no quería decir eso, esta bien, aun no me acostumbro a esto de intercambiar palabras contigo.-

-¿quieres volar, no? Tendrás que hacerlo, vamos arriba, mas acción menos palabras…- ordeno enérgico el pelinegro.- Oz al aire de nuevo

-Si.- obedeció la orden y montando su escoba se preparaba para elevarse, Oscar que observo toda la situación y que se encontraba parado junto a ella le dijo.-

- Creo que a lo que no te acostumbras es el contacto físico de James, o es que lo estas disfrutando demasiado.- Las palabras sonrojaron a la chica quien inmediatamente estampo su escoba en la cabeza del Gryffindor.-

- ¡Eres un idiota Oscar Diggory! ¡Cabezota de Orco Subdesarrollado!- grito furica, se preparo para darle otro escobazo en la cabeza, cuando James le agarro la escoba abrazándola un poco, ella al verlo se alejo de el con un brinco ocultando su cara bajo la cortina de su cabello.-

- Creo que ya no hay mas vuelos para ti este día viejo.- dijo James, palmeando a Oscar quien con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos se sobaba su cabeza-

- No se porque pero te daré la razón y te seguiré el consejo.- dijo retirándose a las gradas donde Jonathan se partía de risa-

- Backer ve y despeja tu cabeza en el aire te veré en unos minutos- Sean no dijo nada y de una patada en el suelo se elevo en el aire…

- ¿Por que no la tomas? - Joan Princes apareció de la nada al lado de James en el campo de quidditch ofreciendo una escoba, James miraba atento a los demás alumnos que practicaban preparándose para lo que seria el mundial-

- Porque no voy a volar de nuevo.- dijo cortante alejándose de ella.-

- ¡Tienes miedo James, tienes miedo de caerte de nuevo!- dijo y sus palabras sonaron tan serias que James lo puso atención.

-No, no es eso…- se excuso, evadiendo su mirada continuo observando el vuelo de su aprendiz que practicaba la toma del mango de su escoba.

- Entonces…- insistió la muchacha mostrando la escoba- entonces que es…-

- Mira aun no estoy seguro que dejarte acercarte sea lo mejor… así que no insistas y no te metas en esto, es lo mejor.- Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro para el mismo.

- ¿Lo mejor, para quien? Somos amigos, los amigos están cerca, los amigos no se alejan si uno tiene un problema.- trato de tomarle la mano pero James la alejo indignado.

- No eres una sabelotodo Joan, no comprendes y no entiendes nada…- dijo groseramente a la pelirroja pero esta no se amedrento y tomo su mano de nuevo ahora con mas fuerza.

- No entiendo que… que me pones de excusa para no volar, no me hagas el favor… de…-

- Ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo.- dijo Oscar a Jonathan a lo lejos, sentados cómodamente en las gradas- y no tienen ni una semana de reencontrarse-

- Parece que así debe ser…- quedándose pensativo miro a su compañero- Rojo… me rechazo en las vacaciones…- soltó de pronto Jona mirando a sus dos amigos que seguían enfrascados en la discusión… Oscar palmeo la espalda de su amigo y mirando a donde él miraba dijo- ya lo sabias, pero así somos, insistir hasta morir… ven vamos a buscar algo de carne esa discusión va para largo.- los dos se levantaron saliendo fuera del estadio, Oscar presentía lo que vendría, James había estado por así decirlo muy sensible en vacaciones y tal vez la coraza que el se había impuesto se encontraba debilitada, también estimaba mucho a Jona y claro que a Rojo, sabia bien que lo que se acercaba era mejor no verlo en ese momento-

-No eres ninguna excusa, ni tan importante, no voy a volar y punto.- dijo retirándose dejándola sola en el campo.

- Gordo mocoso llorón! Cobarde! ¡Que le tiene miedo a las alturas!- grito enojada, activando como lo sabia el botón de furia de James, no toleraba ese sobrenombre y sabia ya su reacción, lentamente James volteo a verla. Pero James no estaba enojado, la miraba serio y no se acerco a ella, cerro los ojos y pensando un momento los abrió de nuevo. No vuelo, porque tu nunca podrás volar de nuevo, no volaras a mi lado…- Diciendo esto, se dio nuevamente la vuelta y se alejo de ella dejándola por un momento en silencio.-

Joan sintió como si algo le diera en la cabeza, no sabia si era por las palabras, pero se sintió tan físico, después algo confuso- ¡James!- reacciono de pronto corriendo lo tomo de su mano lo detuvo volteándolo y teniéndolo cara a cara.- James…- dijo jadeando.- dejemos de ser amigos- esta confesión sorprendió a James, no esperaba que ella fuera a dejarlo, penso que su amistad se volvería mas fuerte y lo comprendería, bueno así que eso se sentía que tu amiga te dejara, eso sintió Joan cuando el se fue y entonces se sintió miserable. Pero Joan no lo soltaba de la mano y entonces hizo algo que el nunca se imagino, acerco su rostro y rozaron sus labios por un instante, corto o largo, James no lo supo, demasiadas emociones para un instante lo abrumaron.- Dejemos de ser amigos James…

- ¡Joan, Joan! Despierta- A su lado Jonathan la sostenía en el suelo, James y Oscar la miraban con temor en sus ojos, mientras que a unos metros de donde se encontraban, Sean reprendía a unos jóvenes Hufflepuff's con un bat de golpeador que apenados y asustados miraban a la prefecta.

- Pensamos que James te había noqueado Rojo.- dijo Oscar divertido- mirando de soslayo a James quien atento miraba a Sean y a los dos jóvenes jugadores que accidentalmente le habían dado con el bat en la cabeza que accidentalmente a uno de ellos se le resbalo en el aire.

- Pense que eso de ya no volar si no lo haces tu te había llegado tanto que te desmayaste.- apenado James le sonreía.- Joan sintió pena por la proximidad y comprendió entonces que todo lo que había pasado después de esa confesión había sido por el shock del golpe.- No llevamos ni una semana juntos y mira lo que te pasa.-

- Fue un accidente James, no fue tu culpa, como tampoco fue tu culpa lo de aquella ocasión- dijo tomándolo del brazo, los tres amigos se miraron angustiados.- James mira.- Se detuvo en seco, Jonathan aun la sostenía en brazos pero el no volteaba a verla, miraba a Oscar que sonriente le daba una palmada en el hombro.- James yo…- tomo valor una vez mas.-

-¡James que ha pasado!- interrumpió Rose, acompañado de Albus y Meredith que se encontraba un poco pálida.- basta por hoy Joan...- susurro James sin darle oportunidad se levanto de un salto y camino al encuentro con su novia a quien abrazo ocultando su cabeza en sus rizos.-

- Todo bien James.- pregunto Meredith con curiosidad.-

-De maravilla, donde te habías metido tenia días sin verte.-

- Preparativos, ya lo veras.- contesto sonriendo radiante al verse junto a James Potter.

- Potter- interrumpió Sean Backer.- mañana me gustaría seguir con el entrenamiento, tengo que llevar a estos dos imprudentes jugadores a detención.-

- Bien entonces nos veremos mañana.-

- Uy, una cita…- dijo burlesco Oscar, a quien Rose miro en reprobación, aventando la escoba a su rostro.- ¿Mi cara es un amortiguador de escobas o que…?- todos rieron, menos Joan que observo a James siendo abrazado por Meredith este no dirigía su mirada asia ellos, ni prestaba atención a su conversación, si no que miraba en dirección donde minutos antes Sean Backer había desaparecido, Joan entendió que no estaba en medio de un triángulo al parecer era un cuadrado amoroso era en el que se encontraba envuelta. Levantándose y apoyando su cuerpo en Oscar que se había convertido en el neutral de los amigos, le pidió que lo acompañara a la enfermería. Inmediatamente el Gryffindor le paso el brazo por los hombros con gusto y comenzando una amena platica que la hizo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, los dos se dirigieron a la enfermería, James y Jonathan le prometieron visitarla después.

- ¡Harry Potter, que sorpresa!- Dijo Verity al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su cuñado muy sonriente detrás de esta.-.

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo, es incomodo.- aclaro y sonriendo aun más Verity lo paso a su departamento donde vivía con George arriba de Sortilegios Weasley.- Soy una lechuza, esta el Sr. Weasley.- dijo mostrando un pergamino que tenia el sello de Hogwarts.

- Un mensaje, Que bien, que bien… siéntate, le avisare a George- Diciendo esto, la rubia desapareció por unas cortinas de bolitas, Harry observo el departamento y le recordó un poco a la madriguera, ahora todo lo que había era ropa de bebe flotando de aquí allá, mamilas lavándose solas y muchos juguetes en la sala, Harry apenas pudo sentarse en uno de los sillones al lado de un gigantesco unicornio de colores.

- Hola Harry - saludo George cuando salió detrás de la cortina de bolitas seguido de una fila de pañales de tela que se doblaban solos al compás del movimiento de varita.- que gusto que nos visites ¿ya viste a Roxane? Esta ya grandisima y tiene unos pulmones, pienso que va a ser cantante de las brujas de Salem o algo así por el estilo, aunque sus manos son muy finas podría ser sanadora como Penny y…- Harry solo contemplo a su cuñado hablando emocionado de su hija y se pregunto si alguna vez el se había comportado así hablando de sus hijos.- ¡Y Eructa Harry! ¡Lo hace como una campeona!- dijo gritando emocionado George sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.-

-¿Eructa?- pregunto divertido a lo que George con un ruidoso SI lo confirmo.-

Y de que forma- Interrumpio Ron que entraba por una de las puertas que conectaba a la tienda con la casa- puedo escucharla desde abajo, Hola Harry uno de los muchachos te vio subir al departamento.-

- ¡Quieren callarse!- dijo de pronto Fred atravesando una pared rosada, en la casa de George Weasley ninguna pared tenia el mismo color ya que eso le parecía aburrido al dueño de la casa.- Hola Harry - saludo rápidamente y mirando enojado a sus hermanos le dijo en susurro- Apenas y se acaba de dormir Feorge, y con sus gritos vas a despertar a mi sobrina.- Ron y George solo le enviaron una mirada significativa a Harry- Parece que la depresión pos parto la tiene otro- Harry solo se río lo mas disimulado que pudo ante el comentario, Fred enojado, se disponía a regresar a la habitación del bebe., cuando Harry recordó el motivo de su visita-

- Esperen, tengo un mensaje para el Sr. Weasley de Hogwarts.-

- ¿Ahora también reemplazas las labores de las lechuzas? Las obligaciones del jefe de Aurores si que son diversas… bueno, espero que la paga sea considerable.- dijo bromeando George extendiendo la mano para tomar el pergamino.- debe ser que el director esta esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Aun no le contestas?- pregunto Ron-

-No, mis horizontes estén mas allá de lo académico, Ronibilis…- dijo George bromeando.

- Yo no he dicho que sea para George Weasley- contesto Harry retirando el pergamino y leyéndolo dijo - Aquí dice: _**Fantasma de Fred Weasley No 93 del Callejón Diagon, piso 2, armario de la habitación del bebe Roxane Weasley.**_

-¿Para mi? Que quiere Narcisus conmigo- Dijo Sorprendido Fred-

- Creo que dejaste tus cadenas tiradas por los pasillos y quieres que los recojas antes que Casi decapitado se tropiece y por fin pase a decapitado o este director esta coleccionando Weasley's como si fuéramos estampitas.- dijo George refiriéndose que una semana antes el Director le ofreció el puesto para pertenecer a la plantilla de profesores de Hogwarts.-

- No lo creo, recogí todo antes de irme, además si deje algo hubiera sido al varón…- dijo cruzando los brazos como reflexionando- pero por favor lee Feorge que me he puesto traslucido de la sorpresa - Bromeo y Harry le paso el pergamino a su gemelo que rompiendo el sello de Hogwarts.-

_**Estimado Finado Fred Weasley:**_

_**Esperando que se encuentre mejor de lo que en vida pudo estar.- que sutil para decir que estas muerto.-**_ comento Ron interrumpiendo a George que continuo leyendo_**- Me permito informarle que nuestra Agencia de Recaudación y Colocación de Fantasmas, Aparecidos, Poltergeist y Animas en transito junto al prestigiado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería hemos estudiado su perfil considerándolo el mas apto por lo tanto ofrecemos el puesto de fantasma guardián de casa que disponemos…**_ bla bla bla…mucho protocolo lo siento_**- dijo George y continuo leyendo- Esperamos su respuesta y pedimos que no sea mayor a un plazo de 24 hrs**_. Bla bla bla…-resumio--

_**ATTE.**_

_**Anna Rebecca Hills**_

_**Presidenta de ARCFAPAT **_

- En Hogwarts no hay puestos disponibles Harry- dijo Ron después de escuchar a su hermano.-

- Si lo hay, La Dama Gris y el Varón Sanguinario encontraron su felices para siempre y dejaron el castillo, por lo tanto hay dos puestos disponibles-

-Revenclaw y Slytherin…- dijo George pensando. Luego como si se le ocurriera algo volvió a hablar- Tu no has venido por casualidad Harry, no has venido solo a traer esa lechuza.-

- Me atraparon- dijo serio y volteando a ver a los hermanos, continuo- Lo que voy a pedirles será difícil, para ambos George se que acabas de tener a tu hija y la tienda absorbe mucho tiempo pero te agradecería que consideraras aceptar el puesto que se te esta ofreciendo, lo mismo para ti Fred, estoy consciente que no es fácil regresar al castillo después de todo el tiempo que estuviste pero…-

- Ya deja de dar excusas y explicaciones, si tu no los pides es algo que haremos con gusto- dijo Fred- Ron contesta ese pergamino por mi, estaré en 48 horas en el castillo. Los traumas internos déjanoslo a mi, al sanador de mente y sus sesiones-

- Verity tu que opinas- pregunto George a su esposa que hasta el momento se habia quedado al margen, ella con un gesto de la cabeza dio un afirmativo y sonrio.- bien pues si a ese director loco que si quiere a los gemelos Weasley en su castillo ya nos tiene- contesto George.- Vaya parece que Harry Mártir Potter, por fin aprendió a pedir ayuda.-

-a que te refieres.- pregunto Harry desconcertado.-

-a que ya aprendiste a ver que las cosas se hacen en equipo y no tu solo, ya por lo menos ya sabes que cuentas con tu familia eso ya es un gran paso para el niño elegido que cargaba el peso de salvar al mundo sobre sus hombros…- contesto Fred.-

gracias- dijo Harry apenado- Bueno le pediré a Hermione que tramite para conectar en red Flu tu chimenea con la del despacho del profesor George, para que puedas regresar a casa en cualquier momento-

-Hombre muchas gracias.- dijo entusiasmado George con la idea de pasar las noches en casa-

-Fred, te pediré otro favor- pidió Harry antes de que el fantasma de su cuñado se retirara- Por favor acepta a Slytherin- esto sorprendió a todos en la habitación- necesito que vigiles a alguien…- Fred y George se miraron interesados, Harry les diría sus intenciones por fin.-

Harry llego a la cabaña de la bruja de mi suegra, un restaurant donde acostumbraba a comer con Ginny este quedaba a medio camino del trabajo de los dos, pero Ginny no había llegado, así que decidió esperarla tomando asiento en su mesa de siempre, solicito una zumo de limón con canela, después penso en lo que acababa de pedirles a Fred y George y se sintió con un poco de culpa, pero alejo sus ideas cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta a su esposa, que con cálida sonrisa lo saludo acercándose, moviendo su cabello rojo al caminar que embobo un poco a Harry, quien carraspeando se levanto acercándole el asiento a su mujer recibiéndola con un beso…-

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- pregunto mientras le echaba una mirada al menú-

- No mucho, unos 10 minutos cuando máximo-

- Me retraso un asuntito inesperado, pero bueno, comamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Harry sonrió y solicito la orden a la bruja que siempre los atendía.-

- Los dos aceptaron el puesto entonces…- dijo Ginny antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso.- te dije que los dos aceptarían gustosos, no entiendo tu preocupación.-

- Bueno es que los dos estan estables ahora y juntos me parecía injusto molestarlos para…-

- A veces sigues siendo el mismo muchachito de 15 años encerrado en un cuarto y matándose de hambre- se burlo Ginny, revolviéndole el cabello con una mano cariñosamente.-

- Ya crecí Ginny- lo dijo en tono serio, mirándola significativamente, Ginny se sonrojo un poco y desviando la mirada a su plato guardo silencio un momento. La bestia del pecho de Harry bailo conga como ya todo un experto que era y Harry sonrío al hecho de haber sonrojado a su mujer con el encanto Potter.-

- Les dijiste el motivo de que aceptaran.- pregunto Ginny cambiando de tema volviéndolo a mirar.-

- Si y lo entendieron, además el evento que se acerca es importante y a causa de lo que paso en el mundial de quidditch, ellos dos dentro del castillo harían las cosas mas fáciles para mi.-

- ¿Y que te parece tener un tercero a bordo Harry?- pregunto Ginny.

Harry no entendía a lo que la pelirroja se refería hasta que ella mostró un pergamino muy parecido al de Fred dirigido a Ginevra Potter, la frase de "El director esta coleccionando Weasley's como si fueran estampitas, no le pareció tan descabellada ahora".

**Ya decía yo que Albus tiene su carácter.**

**Esperaban algo entre James y Joan, ah caray, yo les dije que lo anterior fue un adelanto de este capitulo, el cual no estaba completo. Las escenas estaban sin terminar…**

**Bien pues quien lea esto y quien ya me conozca, les pido una disculpa por no escribir tan seguido, por tardarme tantisimos meses, mi salud no ha estado muy a mi favor y creo que seguiré así por un buen tiempo. Los quiero…**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz año 2010…**

**Atte.**

**A Dan Beltran.**


	7. Chapter 6 Lo que se encontro en el bosqu

**Harry Potter y sus mundos le perteneces a J.K. Rowling, historia sin fin de lucro.**

Siempre me estoy disculpando por la tardanza, pero bueno…

Cambiando de tema he visto a los personajes del epilogo y me da mucha ilusión, ya que ver a los protagonistas de tus fics con una cara y actuados… en verdad me emociona mucho… jajaja y eso que no soy Rowling…

19 y 3 años después...

**Cap 6 Lo que se encontró en el bosque**

¡Lily!- gritaba Yue al tratar de alcánzala, pero esta ya había dado la vuelta en el pasillo del corredor, logro ver la melena roja saliendo de las puertas de Hogwarts directo al lugar mas despejado. Las canchas de quidditch.

-!No la fuerces Albus!- gritaba James desde las gradas, al ver que su hermano no lograba atrapar la Snitch negra de un nuevo tipo que estaba cubierta por una de poción aceitosa oscura convirtiendola 3 veces mas rápida y resbalosa. Estaba prevista a que se estrenaría en el mundial de quiddicth si no hubiera pasado aquel incidente, de todas formas logro hacerse de una gracias a las influencias de su mama. Albus tenia tiempo practicando con ella para los entrenamientos desde que dieron el aviso de los mundiales, pero hasta el momento, no había logrado acercarse a tres metros de distancia, la Snitch se escurría entre sus dedos como mantequilla.

- ¡Ya cállate y toma una escoba en vez de gritarme!- grito fastidiado, cada tarde era lo mismo y por mas que se esforzara, había algo mal al dar el giro en su escoba, algo estaba fallando que le quitaba estabilidad y equilibrio en el vuelo, Albus sentía que se estaba ladeando mas del lado derecho, a la hora de hacer un giro en 365 grados, arreglaría la escoba en cuanto estuvieran en la sala común, con su equipo de mantenimiento.

- ¡No te calientes y vete bajando para que enfries! ¡Bueno equipo eso es todo! Continuaremos las practicas el medio de mañana…- ordeno Oscar comenzando a decender en su escoba.- ¡Dije que eso es todo por hoy!- volvió a repetir al notar que Albus no descendía como todos los demás.

- ¡Pero puedo practicar mas por mi cuenta…! Estamos practicando para las selecciones y…- Albus no termino, la snitch le acababa de pasar por un lado a Oscar, entonces el se dirigió en picada rápidamente, James apenas alcanzo a advertir, cuando la colisión entre Oscar y Albus se dio, estampándose en los muros que protegían a las tribunas…

- ¿Alguien anoto las placas del autobús noctámbulo?- pregunto Oscar tratando de levantarse, su cuerpo bamboleando todo atolondrado, el golpe fue mas escandaloso que doloroso, aun así tenia encima a Albus que rascando en la arena se separo de el, dio un brinco rápido, escarbando en el suelo nuevamente, daba la impresión de ser un perro buscando su hueso, todos lo miraban atento y en silencio cuando rápidamente se aventó y por un momento se quedo quieto.-

- ¡Albus!- lo llamo James, pero tranquilamente este se levanto, sacudió un poco su uniforme quitándose la arena con una mano y con la otra la levanto en alto para mostrar la snitch… - La atrapaste- Balbuceo sumamente sorprendido.

-Wow…- dijo Oscar- ¡que manera tan poco convencional de atrapar la snitch!- corrió y entre todos los miembros del equipo, levantaron a Albus en brazos quien con carcajadas celebraba su agarre, desde las gradas James lo miraba orgulloso .

-Basta de exhibiciones por hoy, vamos a descansar.- ordeno nuevamente Oscar y todos comenzaron a salir del estadio, Al también tomo la escoba dispuesta a salir . Sonreía complaciente y divertido, orgulloso mostraba la snitch negra a su hermano que le sonreía de la misma forma, sus compañeros aun seguían aplaudiendo, riendo y felicitándolo. Comenzaron el regreso al castillo; detrás de ellos Oscar y James aun platicaban en las gradas.

-Que bueno que desocuparon el campo, pensé que no lo harían- Interrumpió Sian Baker entrando con el equipo de Hufflepuff, llegaban a su hora de práctica.

-Pues lo siento, buscadora...- le dijo Albus sonriente- pero la espera valió la pena...- y mostró la oscura snitch en su mano-

¿Es... es... una snitch negra...?- asombrada, Sian miraba la mano de Albus, no era nada fácil conseguir y menos atrapar una de esas, con sus ojos como platos, miraba de Albus a la snitch y así sucesivamente.

-¿Lily me viste?- dijo Al, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana venia corriendo a toda velocidad, la pequeña se paro frente al equipo en seco, deteniendo su carrera, su hermano le mostraba su snitch atrapada, Lily lo miro un momento con la respiración agitada, sus ojos cafés examinaron la pelota que le mostraba sin entender que le estaban mostrando.

-¡Lily!- grito Yue de pronto y esta trato de correr nuevamente se estampo de lleno con Albus que quedándose sin aire soltó la snitch la cual escapo a toda velocidad por los aires. Todos se quedaron mirando como la snitch subía por el aire y volaba en dirección al bosque prohibido perdiéndose.

-Mi snitch...- dijo Albus incrédulo con el brazo aun extendido tratando de atrapar la pequeña silueta que ahora era la snitch.

-!Uy Al, con lo que te había costado atraparla!- dijo Terry Doyle y Lily comenzó a entender de que se trataba el asunto, se sintió apenada sin saber que hacer.-

-Lo siento Al, en serio, yo...- Lily trato de disculparse pero Al aun continuaba alargando su mano en dirección donde la snitch negra desapareció- Mi sntich...- continuo sin prestarle atencion y haciendo lo que mejor podía, le quito la escoba a su hermano y montándose en ella dio una patada en el suelo elevándose por los cielos, volando rápidamente en la dirección que se vio a la pequeña mancha negra desaparecer.

-No sabia que tu hermana podía volar tan rápido Potter...- observo la capitanía del equipo de Hufflelpuff.-

-Yo tampoco...- contesto aun mirando asombrado, la mancha en la que se había convertido la cabellera roja de Lily.

-¡Al!- grito James brincando desde las gradas y corriendo al campo- ¡Lily, no la pierdas!- el pequeño Potter reacciono de prisa y corriendo en dirección a su hermano, adentrándose al estadio de nuevo, le arrebato la escoba a su capitán y con otra patada se elevo persiguiendo a Lily.

-¡Espera Al!- Terry Doyle también golpeo el piso y se elevo rápidamente siguiendo al pelinegro, no dejaría a su amigo solo.

-¿Tu hermana puede volar así...?- pregunto Oscar.- En las vacaciones que he estado con tu familia Lily ni siquiera toca la escoba.

-Si puede, vuela mejor que Albus o que yo, lo que no puede hacer es aterrizar...- Dijo James buscando otra escoba que fuera veloz.-

-Lo siento... es que Lily...- interrumpió Yue, también respiraba con dificultad, se intimido un poco con James que le ponía completa atención en ese momento.- a ella la han estado molestando chicas mas grandes de su casa...- se atrevió a decir, una de las cejas de James se levanto y volteo a ver a cada uno des los presentes, nadie emitia una palabra, con paso decidido, sea acerco a Sian Baker, quien dio un paso retrocediendo.

-¡Tu escoba!- exigió James tomando el mango de esta, inmediatamente Sian tomo la parte inferior y lo detuvo.

-¡Estas loco! ¡No te voy a dar mi escoba! Pídesela a uno de los de tu casa.

-La tuya es la mas rápida de todas las que están aquí, solo así podría alcanzarlos- James hablaba serio, Sian lo podía leer en sus ojos, en ellos había mucha preocupación.- Por favor...- insistió.

-Esta bien Potter- dijo resignada soltando el mango- pero yo iré contigo.- desprevenido Sian monto en su escoba, dejando mudo a James- No dejare que conduzcas mi escoba, ella es mía y la puedes romper, vamos te llevare con esa pequeña pelirroja. James tomo su cintura algo molesto.- cuidado con las manos y no te emociones.

-Créeme que no lo estoy...- Dando una patada en el aire los dos se elevaron en el suelo...

-Eh tu Cole- dijo Oscar mirando desaparecer a James- dame tu escoba y trata de distraer a la profesora Mc Gonagall, que no se entere que nos hemos escabullido buscando a la hermana de James...

- Y como crees que voy a hacer eso...-

- Pues con ingenio.- Dando una patada Oscar Diggory también desapareció en el aire.- ¡Que no se entere Cole!- le ordeno y salio a toda prisa.

El bosque prohibido era denso, aun se mantenían arriba por las copas, Albus pudo distinguir una manchita roja a una distancia considerable descender.

-¡Lily! Ya descendió- con una señal indico a Terry que bajaran y rápidamente lo hicieron, las copas de los árboles eran muy tupidas y densas, en cuanto descendieron, la luz comenzó a disminuir, de forma inmediata Terry conjuro un Lumus y lograron ver algo del bosque sin embargo no había rastro de Lily.

-Para ser un bosque, pues no hay mucho ruido- observo Terry, en efecto el bosque prohibido estaba completamente callado.

-¡Al!- se escucho de pronto.

-¡JAMES!- grito Albus, llamando a su hermano, Sian Baker descendía con precaución al igual que Oscar quien ya tenía desenfundada la varita.- ¡Por aquí!

-¡Esta Lily contigo!-

-¡No!-

-Genial...- exclamo James molesto con la varita en alto.

-Sonorus- grito Albus de pronto- ¡LILY SAL!- llamo a su hermana y una mano le tapo la boca haciéndolo soltar la varita.- Silencio Al, no sabemos que creaturas haya en el bosque, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento, o delatar a Lily.

-¿Entonces como le haremos James?-

-Nunca nos habíamos aventurado tan adentro del bosque.- comento Oscar tratando de vislumbrar algo más que su mano sujetando la varita.-

-Esto es bastante tenebroso.- Sian se aferraba a su escoba y le seguía los pasos a James.- Y si usamos un anti- intrusos para localizarla.

-Todos somos intrusos en el bosque prohibido no sabríamos por quien se detectaría el anti intrusos.- comento James.- seria mejor un Homenum Revelio, ¿Oz puedes realizarlo?-

-pero ese es un hechizo sumamente complicado...- Sian Baker aun no podía creer lo que James solicitaba.

-¡Por supuesto hermano!, no me subestimes Baker, esto es pan comido para mi. ¡Todos detrás mío de prisa!- indico Oscar alzando la varita y en cuanto todos estuvieron detrás de el conjuro el hechizo que recorrió el bosque indicando la presencia a unos 500 metros de distancia- ahí estas pequeñita- un indicio y también...- ¡James, no estamos solos en el bosque están a 100 metros de ella!

- ¡Rápido a las escobas, Albus detrás mío, lo siento Baker pero esta vez conduciré yo!-

-¡Pero no vas a ver nada y la luz de la varita no alcanza para!- trato de explicar Sian, cuando James alzando su varita- ¡Expecto Patronum!- conjuro con fuerza y un hermoso Pegaso apareció a sus pies...-

-¡Por Merlín!- susurro Sian montada detrás de James, el Pegaso vatia sus alas como esperando ordenes.-

-Sujétate fuerte iremos muy rápido.- le indico James y el Pegaso vatio sus alas nuevamente iluminando el lugar y comenzando a cabalgar dejando suficiente visibilidad para poder volar con las escobas. En segundos James pudo ver una llama frente a ellos, el Pegaso voló hacia la llama y se detuvo, la llama se levanto y se dio cuenta que era Lily quien estaba agachada acurrucada en el tronco abrazando la escoba y que se levanto al notar el Pegaso.

James descendió rápido de la escoba corriendo hacia Lily quien lo miraba con grandes ojos llorosos y muy sorprendida. Agachándose reviso a la pequeña quien mostraba algunos golpes y arañazos- ¿Estas bien? Te golpeaste duro...

-¡James, hay gente aquí, hay voces y...!- trato de explicar su voz sonaba asustada...- La escoba ya no quiso volar.

-Tranquila. Oscar...-

-Siguen a 100 metros de nosotros, será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero averiguar quien esta aquí.

-Puede ser Hagrid.- dijo Terry tratando de calmarlos a todos.

-Hagrid no entra al bosque prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo...- corrigió Albus, aun con la varita desenfundada y volteando a todos lados.- vámonos ya James...

-Salgamos de aquí entonces- dijo James con Lily montada delante suyo en la escoba de Albus.- Sian, Albus y Terry elévense primero.

Dando una patada en el suelo los tres se elevaron desapareciendo por la copa de los árboles, Oscar dio espacio a James para que despegara, el Pegaso de James aun iluminaba el lugar, siguió retrocediendo unos pasos, cuando algo que piso en el suelo le llamo la atención, con el Lumus en su varita se acerco al piso y distinguió algo brillante entre las hojas y tierra, con el pie sacudió un poco dejando ver que era un pequeño objeto de metal, el cual le llamo la atención.

-¡Lily!- James llamaba a su hermana quien de pronto perdió el conocimiento y Oscar de inmediato lo sintió, su hechizo le avisaba que quien estaba en el bosque comenzaba a acercarse a una velocidad impresionante, escucho los sonidos de las hojas crujir, alrarmandolo. El Pegaso vatio las alas y relincho asustado desapareciendo.

-¡James despega ya!- De un manotazo recogió lo que había en el suelo e impulsando a James subieron a toda velocidad por la copa de los árboles recibiendo algunos añarazos. Los demás aun sobrevolaban esperándolos.- ¡Vámonos!- les indico y sin voltear a ver si los perseguían, pronto divisaron el estadio aterrizando sobre el campo, Albus corrió hacia su hermano ayudándolo a aterrizar aun Lily parecía seguir desmayada, cuando llegaron, James la sostuvo en brazos y Albus la sacudió un poco haciéndola despertar, Lily los miro un poco confundida.

-Lily... estas bien, ¿que voces escuchaste en el bosque prohibido?-

-¿Voces? No... Yo no escuche ningunas voces, yo solo caí del cielo y después ya estaba aquí, tu me despertaste Al.-

Todos se miraron confusos, posiblemente el golpe le había hecho que olvidara los momentos en el bosque.

-Al, siento haberte echo soltar la Snitch, de veras...- interrumpió Lily.

-Tonta no vuelvas a escaparte y menos al bosque prohibido...-

- Pero la logre atrapar ¿vez...?- de la mano de Lily, su puño se abrió y dentro de este quietecita la Snitch negra de Albus descansaba en ella, quien asombrado la tomo examinándola.

-¿Como lograste atraparla?-

-No la atrape, caí sobre ella cuando ya no pude aterrizar...- dijo un poco apenada, Albus miro conmovido el esfuerzo de su hermana, aun así hubiera preferido que la snitch se perdiera a que su hermana pasara aquella situación en el bosque.

-Lily- interrumpió James con expresión seria, sabia que la iba a regañar por haberse ido de esa forma, quedándose callada espero los gritos de su hermano esta vez.- ¿que te han hecho hacer las chicas de tu casa? ¿Por que has estado haciendo favores?

Se quedo muda, no esperaba a que James estuviera al tanto de la situación que pasaba con las de su casa, de la forma en que trataba nuevamente de acercarse a Scorpius, tampoco quería que eso se enteraran sus hermano, sabia que ellos no estimaban al Slytherin y mucho menos aprobaban su amistad, sobre la amistad con Scorpius ella tendría que resolverlo sola, tampoco ayudaba que William estuviera todo el día con el tratando de no romper su amistad y no pedía ayuda, la relación de ellos dos tampoco era muy buena.

-¿Lily? Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

- Deja de fastidiarla Potter, deberíamos mejor preocuparnos por su falta de memoria y sus heridas.- dijo Sian rompiendo el momento de tensión que se formo en ese momento.

-Bien pues hay que encontrar una razón convincente para llevarla a la enfermería...- dijo Terry.

-No se preocupe Señor Doyle, no tendrá que buscar alguna.- Todos se quedaron helados al reconocer la autoritaria voz, no era otra que la profesora Mc Gonagall acompañada de la prefecta Joan Princes quien los miraba con aprensión y Cole quien no podía levantar su vista hacia sus compañeros.- ¡No puedo creerlo de ustedes dos, el prefecto de Gryffindor y el capitán del equipo de quidditch y usted srita. Baker, la creí de mejor juicio! ¿Les ha resultado gratificante su salida hacia el bosque prohibido?-

-Profesora no fue su culpa...- interrumpió Lily, siendo callada por una señal de James que no la dejo continuar.-

-Y mire nada mas Sr. Potter llevando a sus dos hermanos pequeños exponiéndolos al peligro. ¡Es vergonzoso! Serán severamente castigados, síganme pronto al despacho del director.- sin decir palabra todos tomaron sus escobas y siguieron a la profesora, sabían que se habían metido en una buena y no tenian idean de como se saldrían de esta.

-Siento haberte metido en esto- se disculpo James con Sian quien no decía nada.

-No te preocupes Potter, si hubiera sido mi hermana de quien se tratara, agradecería la ayuda que me pudieran dar.- dijo sonriendo para sorpresa de James quien se deslumbro con la sonrisa de la prefecta de Hufflelpuff, este detalle no paso desapercibido para Oscar ni para Joan.

Caminaron unos metros mas, cuando un chico pequeño de primer curso, se acerco corriendo a toda velocidad.- ¡Profesora Mc Gonagall, en el comedor, se están peleando!- dijo con mucha dificultad tratando de respirar.

-¿Pero quien se esta peleando?-

-Ro... R... Rose Weasley y Bubble.-

Todos quedaron helados y sorprendidos, de todas las personas que esperaban que perdieran la cabeza al pelear nunca se imaginaria que su prima, la pacifica Rose estuviera golpeando a otro ser humano.

-¿Que hoy fue el día en que todos los Potter's y los Weasley decidieron hacer motín?- Dijo la profesora con agobvio y corriendo todos llegaron al gran salón.

No estaban preparados para lo que les esperaba. Rumina Bubble colgaba de una pierna, mostrando su ropa interior a todos en el gran salón, quien en silencio miraban como Rose jugueteaba con una vela que se pasaba peligrosamente por el cabello de Rumina, detrás de ella las otras amigas entre ellas Violeta Cold se encontraban amarradas completamente inmovilizadas. Hugo miraba incrédulo a su hermana sin saber que hacer, a su lado Scorpius y William observaban en silencio la escena, nadie movía un músculo, nadie hacia nada por la chica que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Ni siquiera los fantasmas quien absortos veían el temple de la pacifica Rose.

- Sabias que en el mundo de los muggles quemaban a las brujas, parecía muy divertido para ellas ¿quieres intentarlo?- el sollozo de Rumina era lo único que se escuchaba- me pregunto, si esta llamita de aquí se encontrara con tu asqueroso cabello ¿como lucirías calva?

-Rose basta...- dijo Meredith tratando de calmarla, pero con una mirada de ella, la chica retrocedió hasta quedar fuera del círculo.-

-¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Que significa esto?- interrumpió la profesora Mc Gonagall pero nuevamente para sorpresa Rose no volteo ni siquiera a verla, si no que acerco mas el fuego al cabello de la Slytherin.

-¿Me pregunto que pasaría si te hiciera tragar excremento de Doxi, de que color se te pondría la cara...?

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!- grito la profesora, sin hacer caso Rose comenzó a avanzar la vela hacia el rostro de Rumina quien gritaba desesperada.-

-Finite Incatatem- se escucho de pronto y la chica dejo de colgar cayendo sobre el puré de patatas y los pasteles.- Oscar sostenía la mano de Rose y terminaba el hechizo deteniéndola.- No creo que con esa cara que tiene pueda lucir peor que ahora.-dijo sonriendole

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE AUN NO LE HE DADO LO QUE SE MERECE? – grito zafándose de su agarre y apuntando a la chica que la miraba con terror.

-Pues no será hoy.- fue lo único que dijo quitándole la varita y alzando a Rose sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndola y dejándola callada- ¡Eh tu fea, agradece que por mi buena voluntad vivirás otro día!

-¡Suéltame torpe, ya bájame!- dijo cuando salio de su asombro, golpeando la espalda de Oscar quien no le hizo caso y comenzó a salir fuera del gran comedor ante el silencio de todos, los gritos de Rose eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar... Rose vio una vez mas a Rumina comenzandole a gritar- ¡Y tu sapo gordo, vuelvete a acercarte a Lily y te sacara los ojos y hare que el vello de tu nariz cuelgue hasta el suelo, no solo te tendras que preocupar por tu calvicie! ¡TE LO JUROOOO!-

-Si, si profesora, iremos directo al despacho del director.- le dijo Oscar cuando tuvo a la profesora Mc Gonagall de frente y continuo hacia el lugar seguido por los demás.

-Rose ¿por que lo hiciste?- pregunto asombrado Albus acercándose a Oscar que aun la llevaba sobre su hombro, al escuchar esto dejo de luchar y su cabello colgó sobre su cara cuando bajo la cabeza.- Tu no eres así...

- Por... porque... todo lo que les hice... porque... –guardo silencio dado un hondo suspiro.- porque... por... porque se lo iban a hacer a Lily, escuche cuando lo estaban preparando... escuche como la iban a emboscar... escuche...- La mano de Lily tomo la de Rose que temblaban y las lagrimas de Rose mojaron la mano de Lily.

-Bien hecho susurro James dándole unas palmadas a su espalda, la cara de Rose estaba oculta en la espalda de Oscar llorando, aun la mano de Lily sujetaba las suyas, Rose sintió como Oscar la apretaba haciendo mas seguro su abrazo y le agradeció el detalle.

Llegaron a la entrada y esperaron que la profesora dijera la contraseña, una apenada Minerva Mc Gonagall se acerco al águila diciendo.- Juro que Amo a Adrián Narcisus con toda la fuerza de mi corazón...- Los chicos tuvieron que aguantar la risa al escuchar la declaración que sonrojo a la profesora, pero extrañamente la estatua no se movió...

-La contraseña que usted ha dicho, ha sido mencionada en voz demasiado baja, favor de repetirla en un tono más alto.- Todos se sorprendieron hasta la profesora que carraspeando un poco suspiro y volvió a intentar.-

-¡Amo a Adrián Narcisus con todo mi corazón!-

Silencio, la puerta no se abrió y la misma voz indico que no había sido dicho con suficiente fuerza que lo intentara nuevamente, ante la desesperación de la profesora quien molesta, tomo su varita e invoco un sonorus.- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ MALDICION O LA VUELO!

La puerta cedió y las escaleras aparecieron de pronto.

-Minnie eres tu que sorpresa.- Adrián Narcisus se levantaba de su asiento emocionado recibiendo a la profesora, como siempre impecablemente vestido con una lujosa tunica blanca.- Muchas personas vienen a visitarme el día de hoy, pasen pasen- lo que los chicos no se esperaban era ver quien estaba dentro, James trago en seco, Albus se escondió detrás de su hermano y sujeto a Lily y a Terry, Sian Baker se sorprendió muchísimo y Oscar bajo inmediatamente a Rose.

-Que sorpresa verlos por aquí muchachos...- dijo George- levantándose de su asiento con una tasa de te en sus manos y masticando una galleta.

-¿ya saben entonces la nueva?- interrumpió Fred saliendo por detrás de George.

Los chicos quedaron mudos al ver a su tío muerto y no muerto en el despacho del director tan sonrientes y campantes, pero por otro lado eso era bueno, ya que, pensó Albus, sus tíos entenderían la situación en la que estaban, no todo estaría perdido y hasta los felicitarían por ser tan valientes. O eso pensó cuando una pequeña explosión irrumpió en el despacho llenándolo de ceniza verde y humo.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, un poco de tráfico en la red Flu-

Y esa era la voz que Albus y James menos querían escuchar en ese momento

-¿Todo bien Ginny?-

Se escucho la otra voz que venia de la chimenea.-

-Harry Ginny pasen, los chicos están aquí.- dijo George entusiasmado.

Contrariados Harry y Ginny miraron a sus hijos, cuando se dieron cuenta del estado de James y Lily.

-¿Lily hija estas herida?- dijo Harry alarmado y Ginny corrió rápido a revisar los golpes que mostraban sus hijos.

-Señores Potter me alegra que estén aquí, pero temo decirles que este día sus hijos, su sobrina Rose y sus amigos han roto muchas reglas del colegio.- Interrumpió la profesora Mc Gonagall-

-¿Que?- exclamaron Harry y Ginny mirándola sin comprender

-Fue mi culpa mama, yo perdí la snitch de Albus y...-

-¡Lily basta!- dijo James nuevamente interrumpiéndola.- fue mi culpa, me descuide un poco, si hubiera estado al tanto de Lily y lo que le pasaba no habría pasado todo este asunto y...

-No puedes echarte la culpa tu solo James, todos decidimos seguirte.- dijo Oscar.

-Así es.- Afirmo Sian apoyándolo, Terry Doyle asintió, apretando el hombro de Albus en apoyo.

-¿Muchachos de que están hablando?- pregunto Harry sin entender a que se referian.

-Papa, nos adentramos al bosque prohibido porque descuidamos una escoba y Lily monto en ella, cayendo dentro del bosque, fuimos a buscarla y papa había personas dentro del bosque.

-¿Que?... personas en el bosque... Director...-

La expresión del director había cambiado ahora lucia seria- Pediré que una brigada de Centauros junto a Hagrid examinen el bosque, si pudiera facilitarme algunos rastreadores...

- En seguida, Ginny encárgate del asunto de los muchachos por favor.

-Papa...- se adelanto James tomando el brazo de su papa...- Harry no lo miro molesto, mas bien preocupado. James tartamudeo un poco.

-No fue su culpa...- dijo una vocecita saliendo por una de las puertas del despacho.- Si hubiéramos evitado el abuso de las Slytherin hacia mi hermana no hubiera pasado nada...- Atenea Narcisus, cargaba una charola llena de golosinas, estaba tan encantadora y serena como siempre.- No pude ver a las personas padre en el bosque, pero se que ya se han ido...

-¿Hermana?- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry que tampoco entendió... James soltó a Harry regresando de nuevo al lado de sus hermanos un poco mas tranquilo.

-Atenea fue quien los vio en el bosque prohibido.- explico Narcisus.- por eso envíe a Minerva a recoger a los chicos y lo mande llamar a usted también señor Potter, para que juntos examináramos el lugar.

-No seria justo que ellos recibieran el castigo mayor por otras personas que lo provocaron.- volvió a interrumpir Atenea, esta vez miro a Albus quien desvío la mirada hacia otro lado algo incomodo.

-Pero estos alumnos han faltado, debieron informarnos a nosotros y...-

-Y respondieron como cualquier hermano preocupado al rescatar a su hermana, la hubieran perdido si no corrían tras de ella y la señorita Weasley no hizo otra cosa mas que defenderse del ataque, no digo que este bien hecho pero podemos entenderlo.- dijo el director sonriendo y ofreciéndole a Lily un dulce quien dudosa lo tomo.- Se les dará el ayudar a la profesora Soprout un mes en el invernadero y no participaran en los eventos del colegio en ese tiempo como castigo.- querida Lily, piensa que tus acciones afectan a todas las personas que te quieren.- Lily asintió apenada.- Bien.- dijo cambiando de tema.- esperaba que esta reunión fuera mas alegre, pero bueno, como no participaran ustedes en la ceremonia que se llevara esta noche les informare, frente a ustedes jóvenes se encuentran el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, George Weasley.

- ¿El tío George será el nuevo profesor?- pregunto Rose aun con los ojos llorosos pero muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-Así es sobrina, puedes decirme profesor Weasley jajajajaja...-

-Muy original Feorge.- observo Fred paseándose de un lado al otro y tomando pose dijo.- y a mi pequeña Lily puedes decirme Gred el explotado... arrastrare cadenas de 11 a una de la mañana-

Todos se quedaron sin comprender.

- Soy el nuevo fantasma de Slytherin...-

-No puede ser...- susurro Albus a James quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Además.- volvió a hablar Narcisus.- tenemos aquí presente a la entrenadora del equipo que representara a Hogwarts en el mundial de quidditch, la legendaria Ginevra Weasley.

-¡Mama!

-Eso es increíble, la legendaria Ginevra Weasley- grito emocionada Sian que perdió compostura sacudiendo eufórica a James quien trataba de calmarla sujetándole las manos.-

Ginny asintió y miro a Harry que acercándose abrazo a cada uno de sus hijos prometiendo regresar para charlar sobre lo sucedido con ellos y desapareció por la red flu.- hablaremos después, también contigo Rose.- dijo Ginny acercándose a James y Lily y aplicando algunos hechizos sencillos con los que rápidamente les desapareció los raspones. Atenea adivinándole el pensamiento le acerco un botiquín con algunas pociones para aliviar los golpes que no podían ser sanados con hechizos.

-Bien pues a descansar jóvenes que mañana la profesora Soprout los espera a las 6 de la mañana antes de que las mandrágoras se despierten.- ordeno Narcisus despidiéndose de ellos, todos dijeron adiós, siendo escoltados por la profesora Mc Gonagall que lucia mas tranquila. Lily se sorprendió mucho al ver quien estaba al final del corredor. Scorpius se encontraba recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y su cabello suelto sin engelar, se veía que venia de hacer su ejercicio, estaba solo y sereno.

-¿Que hace Malfoy aquí?- dijo Terry a Albus-

-Silencio. Señor Malfoy usted fue entonces quien recibió el mensaje de su jefe de casa.-

-Así es profesora-

-Pensé que mandarían a un prefecto, en fin, haga el favor de acompañar a la señorita Potter a su sala común y por favor llévele la cena después de que usted cene.

- Esta bien profesora.-

-Profesora no dejara que mi hermana sea acompañada por Malfoy verdad-

-Lo ha oído claramanete señor Potter y por su bien dejaría de rechistar este día- dijo la profesora en advertencia a Albus-

-Estaré bien, ya no daré mas problemas.- dijo Lily tranquilizándolos.- gracias por todo.

-Ese estupido ni siquiera la espera- dijo Albus, James lo tranquilizo pero Lily logro escuchar, dándose cuenta que lo que decía su hermano era cierto, Scorpius caminaba a dos metros de distancia de ella sin siquiera voltearla a mirar. Caminaron unos metros más cuando Lily se detuvo.

- Vas a caminar o me vas a seguir haciendo perder mi tiempo- dijo Scorpius notando que ya no lo seguía, Lily estaba parada sin mirarlo.

- Ya no mas.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- No se que te hice para que dejara de agradarte, pero nunca mas pondré a mi familia y amigos en peligro por seguirte los pasos...- Lily lo miraba seria y calmada, no levanto la voz, ni tampoco lloro.- Siempre Scorpius Malfoy seré tu amiga, pero no volverá a ir detrás de ti si tu no quieres hablarme, no volveré ha hablarte hasta que tu lo hagas de nuevo y no voy a volver a sufrir porque no lo hagas.- Scorpius no hizo gesto alguno, no se enojo, pero tampoco se entristeció, solo la continuo mirando.- Puedo volver sola muchas gracias y no te preocupes por mi cena, tengo amigas que pueden traérmela.- lo paso de largo dejándolo solo en el corredor, por un momento Scorpius titubeo en levantar su mano cuando ella paso a su lado para alcanzarla, solo fue un titubeo ya que la dejo donde estaba y solo pudo caminar tras de ella, sin volverse a dirigir la palabra.

- De la que nos salvamos James, aun no puedo creerlo.- dijo Oscar poniéndose el pijama para dormir mientras James se secaba el cabello, Albus y Terry los miraban desde la cama de su hermano tomando su cena que Jonathan y Joan les habían traído.

-De todos modos me preocupa lo que estaba en el bosque.- James se colocaba su camisa y tomaba un panecillo aventó otro a Oscar.-

-Mi papa lo resolverá ya veras- trato de tranquilizar Albus.

-Bueno por que en nuestra vida tengamos mas videntes como Atenea Narcisus para que nos salven- Brindo Oscar tomando a Albus quien se metía una tarta en ese momento de un solo bocado atragantándose.- Terry le palmeo la espalda.

- Deja de comer así te vas a ahogar...- James se había parado de la cama de Oscar y palmeaba también la espalda de su hermano.

Horas mas tarde Albus y Terry se durmieron, Oscar y James regresaban después de depositarlos en su cama.

-Fueron valientes el día de hoy- reconoció James subiendo cansado las escaleras.

-James...- lo llamo Oscar a media escalera, deteniendo su caminar.

- ¿Que? No me digas que te enamoraste de Rose ahora que le viste el lado agresivo.

-No, no es eso...- dijo sonrojándose un poco y aclarándose la Garganta...- es sobre algo que encontré en el bosque, cuando encontramos a Lily.

-¿de que hablas?

-De esto.- Oscar alargo su mano abriéndola y mostrándole un anillo con una piedra rota en su interior.


	8. Chapter 8 La carga de James

**Aviso Importante**

**Empezare a actualizar por medio de mi blog , el link esta en mi perfil. Esto porque apenas Fan fiction me permitio actualizar, no se si mi cuenta tenia un problema o era para todos en general pero no podia subir ningun capitulo. En el nuevo blog Apenas llevo subido hasta el capitlulo 3 de 19 y 2 años, espero poder subirla completa ya en las dos semanas que vienen, esto, porque estoy releyendo y corrigiendo ahora que he mejorado mi redacción un poco. Si no vuelve a pasar lo de no poder actualizar, entonces definitivamente ya no continuare por fan fiction y espero y me sigan en el blog de la saga de 19 y .. . años despues. Una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero esto, estaba fuera de mi control.**

Harry Potter y su mundo es total y completamente de J.K Rowling, historia sin fin de lucro.

Dedicado a ti que lees lo que yo tengo que contar

19 y 3 años después...

**Capitulo 7 La carga de James **

¿Por que me miran todos?- susurro preguntando Rose en cuanto puso pie en el gran salón y todos los alumnos se giraron para verla.

-No se... ¿tal vez por el cuadro de posesión Anti- Slytherin que sufriste ayer te de una pista?- Contesto Meredith con gracia .- Me parece que tu idea de madrugar para pasar desapercibida no resulto tan sutil e inadvertidle como esperabas.

-No es por eso que vine a desayunar temprano, a parte de las tareas de la profesora Soprout. Él profesor Flitwick me ha dejado acomodar todos los libros de encantamientos de su oficina en castigo por lo de ayer y no pienso defraudarlo de nuevo ni de ninguna manera.- Dijo con solemnidad y tomo asiento en una de las mesas más vacías.

-¡James por aquí!- grito Meredith en cuanto este entro por la puerta junto a Albus a quien lo acompañaban sus inseparables amigos Terry y Michel. Oscar y Jona entraron minutos después, en cuanto estuvieron cerca de la mesa inmediatamente Oscar busco sentarse a lado de Rose quien pego un respingo.

-¿Por qué estas invadiendo mi espacio personal?

-Simple ricitos, no hay nada mas emocionante que estar junto a la audaz piromaniaca de Revenclaw y tener toda la atención del colegio. Eres mi Héroe favorita... eres como de esas brujas salvajes y legendarias de las que cuentan las historias...

-Ja-ja... ¿Acaso vez que estoy emocionada? Suficiente tuve con toda la atención de la maestra Mc Gonagall, el profesor Neville y el profesor Flitwick, ni que decir de la mirada de preocupación por parte de tía Ginny, sobre todo no quiero hablar de tener que leer el pergamino que mi madre me envío, exigiendo por supuesto una inmediata contestación, eso sin omitir que tuve conversar toda la noche vía red Flu con papá tratando de convencerlo de que no era un mal padre. Para colmo Hugo se desvelo por estar presente... Y... y a todo esto se dice heroína no héroe – dijo corrigiendo diplomáticamente, en respuesta Oscar solo pestañeo coquetamente , frustrada Rose se agarro la cabeza con sus manos.

Pues a nosotros Soprout nos dejo hacer todos esos lindos trabajos de jardinería sin magia... nada agradable por cierto. Supongo que tu le caes bien y por eso terminaste pronto.- dijo Oscar tomando un pedazo de fruta que tenia en una canasta colgante que descendió del techo.

-¿El tío Ron se entero?- pregunto Albus sorprendido interrumpiendo la conversación de Oscar.

- Después que ustedes se fueran. Mamá insistió en que yo estuviera presente para que no se volviera a repetir, papá se calmo cuando le dije que a quien Rose había asustado eran Slytherins. Luego el tío George la felicito y hasta hizo aparecer una botella de Hidromiel para festejar, por supuesto mamá no lo dejo hacerlo pero eso no evito que el tío Fred estuviera muy entusiasmado toda la noche celebrando con los fantasmas del castillo.- explico Hugo con orgullo.

Algunos en la mesa rieron, pero Rose oculto mas su rostro con vergûenza.

- No hiciste nada malo- intervino James tomándola de las manos haciendo que levantara su rostro.- mírame Rose, no hiciste nada malo...

- Yo estoy muy agradecido a decir verdad.- contesto Albus, embarrando su pan con mermelada de calabaza y zanahoria con descuido.

-¡No! se debieron haber resuelto las cosas de otra manera, como dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall, debí haber avisado a las autoridades correspondientes. Mamá estaba muy decepcionada y a Hugo, qué ejemplo le estoy dando y...

-Pues por mi no hay problema- interrumpió Hugo con simpleza, tirando el jugo por las comisuras de su boca y agarrando otro pan le dio una gran mordida- esas querían dañar a Lily yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- Rose se quedo callada, dudosa miro a su hermano.- Se lo contare a los primos por lechuza, Charly estará encantado...

-¡No Hugo, te lo prohíbo, a Charles no!- exploto sorpresivamente al oír mencionar el nombre del hijo de Charlie Weasley; James y Oscar se miraron cómplicemente sin decirse nada. Tenían sospechas desde el mundial de quidditch sobre el comportamiento de Rose hacia el buen primo Charly.

- Digo que mi comportamiento no es para presumirse..."con nadie" Estoy ya bastante avergonzada- sonrojándose trato de componer ante el silencio de los demás , Albus la miro significativamente- ¡Y mastica correctamente por favor!- le dijo a Hugo tratando de cambiar el tema- Me disculpare en cuanto tenga oportunidad- declaro con solemnidad...

-Pues si es tanta tu intención de redimirte para evitar los malos pensamientos del "primo Charly" ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a esa pobre chica maltratada y le pides perdón mil veces? - comento Oscar molesto, haciendo énfasis al mencionar al primo Charly; después aburrido se dedico a jugar con su avena sin siquiera preocuparse en el efecto de sus palabras sobre Rose.

-Sabes qué, tienes razón, iré a buscarla ahora mismo.- Ella se le levanto envalentonada y salio de el gran salón, sin siquiera dar tiempo de reaccionar a los demás. Dejandolos con un palmo de narices.

-¡Espera!- Meredith fue la primera en reaccionar y salio detrás de ella.

-¿Es... escuche bien? Rose Weasley acaba de decir que tengo razón- tartamudeo de pronto Oscar dejando caer avena desde su cuchara hacia el tazón mientras veía como la novia de James iba detrás de Rose tratando de alcanzarla.-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Cuando ella decide hacerte caso, a ti se te ocurre animarla a hacer algo estúpido!- cansinamente dijo James, se levanto saliendo del comedor dándole al pasar un coscorrón en la cabeza a su amigo que seguía atónito. Siguiendo a James, Albus junto a Terry y Michel se levantaron.

-Bravo...- le dijo Albus al pasar.

- ¿A donde vas?- pregunto Hugo quien también se levantaba – va a ver mas problemas- dijo y Oscar quien volteo a ver a Hugo preocupado, reaccionando juntos se levantaron siguiendo al repentino grupo de persecución de Rose.

Rose no tardo en encontrar a Rumina Bubble, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos cercanos al comedor, como siempre se encontraba acompañada de Violeta Cold y otros 5 Slytherins que no reconocio. Rumina lucia algunos vendajes y por lo que se podía observar estaba decidida a adoptar una actitud de victima, Violeta que le seguía el juego, también actuaba de forma protectora, en ese momento relataba su versión del enfrentamiento con Rose para sacar provecho.

Sintiendo una punzada de arrepentimiento por tener que disculparse, pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, pero recordando lo que era correcto, Rose respiro profundo, tomando coraje, con decisión camino hacia ellas para arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Rumina quisiera hablar un momento contigo, sería posible?- pidio lo mas sinsera que pudo, el presentimiento de que eso ya no era una buena idea rezonaban en sus oidos como si se trataran de campanas de alerta, con precaucion miraba a todos los presentes a su alrededor esperando la respuesta, segundos despues la Slytherin sorpresivamente dio un grito de susto, que de inmediaro surtio efecto siendo protegida por sus otros compañeros que la rodearon como una barrera dejandola en medio.-

-¿Qué quieres Weasley, no estas conforme con incendiarme ayer?- contesto con voz entrecortada y gimiendo tanto que aturdió a Rose quien por educación no se tapo los oídos, por un momento comparo su voz con el chillido de un gnomo del jardín de su abuela cuando era cazado, contuvo sus pensamientos y trato de volver a tener compostura.

-Me alegro que toques el tema, de echo de eso mismo quería hablar, se que estuvo mal y... yo quería...

-¡Deja de gritarme! ¿Crees que tienes derecho de hacer lo que te de la gana por ser quien eres?- Subió de inmediato la voz y Rose esta vez si froto su lastimado oído de la forma mas educada que pudo, sin dejar de analizar la situación se sintió confundida por lo que la chica declaraba, no sabia muy bien a que punto quería llegar o que tramaba Rumina, pero sus gritos parecían dar el efecto esperado ya que algunos alumnos que pasaban por el lugar comenzaban a acercarse.

- ¿Ser quien soy? No se a que te refieres lo que yo quería decir...

-¿Crees que tu y tus primos pueden hacer lo que se les antoje?- Con esa respuesta Rose tuvo ya la idea de a donde quería llegar la Slytherin entonces opto por cortar la platica lo mas pronto posible.

-No creo que tenga que ver nada de eso, bueno el punto es que yo estuve mal en mi actitud y...- trato de explicar con torpeza. Ya había un buen número de alumnos mirándolos haciendola sentir nerviosa.

-¿Crees que una disculpa bastara, sabemos muy bien porque estas aquí como si nada, sin recibir el castigo adecuado después de lo que hiciste? ¡Ya la has lastimado demasiado! ! ¡Pero no se saldrán con la suya por ser quienes son! – La pequeña Violeta Cold envalentonada por la actitud pasiva de Rose tentó la suerte y le dio un fuerte empujón que hicieron que la Revenclaw se golpeara en la pared del pasillo.

- ¡Rose...!- Meredith llego justo para ver la agresión hacia Rose, trato de abrirse paso siendo detenida por Ernest Leagan uno de los Slytherin del grupo de Rumina.- ¿Que haces?

- Va recibir un castigo por lo que hizo, no te metas.- El robusto chico sostuvo a Meredith mas fuerte.- Ella deberá aprender a no meterse con una de nuestra casa.

-¿Estas loco?- grito Meredith al mismo tiempo que trato de agarrar su varita, siendo impedida por el Ernest Leagan quien se la arrebato.

- ¡¿Y ustedes si pueden hacer lo que quieran con una niña indefensa como Lily? No voy a permitir que... - Reclamo Rose siendo bruscamente interrumpida.

- ¡¿Ahora no me vas a permitir...? ¡Es lo único que faltaba, no creas que por ser hija de los Weasley y sobrina de Harry Potter puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste!- Grito Rumina enfadada apuntando su varita sacando chispas cerca de la cara de Rose.- Te enseñare la lección.

Rumina Bubble ni siquiera supo que fue lo que la aventó, todo paso muy rápido, Rose estaba contra una jardinera fuera del pasillo, Hugo, Meredith y Albus la detenían, Terry, Michel junto con los demás presentes, desde lejos miraban estupefactos como James blandía la varita amenazadoramente al grupo de Slytherins, había encantado a Rumina tapándole la boca con un hechizo que sello labios, irónicamente el silencio fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

-¡James!- lo llamo Oscar tratando de pararlo, no respondió, ante la insistencia e interrupción de su amigo también lo amenazo. Sorprendido este no se amedrento, no dio ningún paso hacia atrás, se quedo firme en su lugar tratando de razonar con el.- James... tranquilo, solo es una bocona que la abre por que puede hacerlo. No vale la pena que la amenaces ni te lleves otro castigo, esto ni siquiera es divertido.

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste- dijo James ignorándolo, amenazo de nuevo a Rumina.- ¡DILO!

Los ojos de Rumina comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, con su boca sellada lloraba en silencio, a ningún otro le habían sellado la boca, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada en defensa de su compañera.

-Ya James,- lo llamo Al un poco asustado.- James... es suficiente...

-Bien pues veras lo que el hijo de Harry Potter puede hacer... si se lo propone.

- ¡JAMES!- Joan Princess desde el corredor contiguole grito al ver tal escena, por un momento James dudo en bajar su varita pero al final no lo hizo- ¡James eres un prefecto, no puedes hacer esto! Finite...- Joan rompió el hechizo de sella labios de Rumina quien no grito, aterrada se acurruco detrás de uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡No te metas Joan!- le reclamo James, bajando la varita un poco mas calmado.

- ¡Ves, todos lo vieron, lo intocables que son los hijos de Harry Potter!- grito tontamente Rumina, preparados Oscar y Joan levantaron su varita al ver la reacción de James, esperando lo peor... aunque esto nunca paso. La mano de Lily sostenía fuertemente la varita de su hermano mayor.

- James...- dijo Lily. Miro a su grupo de compañeros quien también ya habían desenfundado sus varitas. Acompañada de Anne y Meliza, habían corrido, cuando al llegar al gran salón, fue informada de la salida abrupta de sus hermanos y primos, presintiendo algo malo se dirigió inmediatamente a su encuentro.

- ¡Solo porque son Potters!- insistió Rumina.

Lily volteo hacia su compañera de casa aun sosteniendo el brazo de su hermano- No gastes el nombre de mi papá para darte importancia- dijo con simpleza.- Todos aqui saben mi apellido, deja de decirlo porque ni yo, ni mis hermanos tenemos problema con ser sus hijos, si tienes un conflicto con eso... ese es problema tuyo.

- Rose ni ninguno de nosotros tiene que darte cuentas por los castigos de nuestras acciones, mejor cuida lo que sale de esa boca. No todos seremos como Rose como para no darte lo que mereces, como dijiste somos hijos de Harry Potter y ese apellido esta escrito en todas las paredes de este colegio, no intentes meterte con nosotros para darte a notar- dijo Albus poniéndose al lado de Lily, esta miro nuevamente a James y tomándolo de la mano la saco del lugar, seguida por sus dos amigas.

-¡Tienes envidia por que Scorpius nos prefiere a nosotras!- le grito Violeta cuando tuvo a Lily a una distancia prudente.

Lily solo sonrío- Además de ser hija del gran Harry Potter, mi mamá fue la mejor buscadora de las Arpías de Holiday, ¿y tu solo tienes de amigo a...? - sin decir mas camino hasta el gran salón preparándose para desayunar, sus primos y amigos la siguieron, entraron ignorando al sus compañeros que aun los continuaba mirando. Scorpius dentro ya comía acompañado de William en el comedor, William saludo a Lily en cuanto la vio entrar, Scorpius no volteo a verla ni ella tampoco a el.

-Y ese es el poder de las mujeres Potter y Weasley- dijo Oscar en cuanto las dos chicas se sentaron, tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

Rose lo miro enfadada, pero Lily le regalo una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos comenzaron a comer y a conversar de otras cosas, todos menos James quien estaba completamente absorto, su expresión de molestia lo delataba. Ignoro la comida sin tocar bocado alguno.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Jona quien se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño que tenia James.

-Nada- Contesto cortante- recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas- dijo y de golpe se levanto de su asiento, todos lo miraron salir. Lily creyó que James había dejado su actitud en cuanto acabo la discusión con los de Slytherin y no tomo su salida como algo raro.

James- llamo Meredith.

-Ahora no, nos veremos mas tarde ¿quieres?- contesto con fastidio.

-Quieres que te acompañe.- alcanzo a escuchar a Oz.

-No- dijo con seriedad...- Te veo en pociones.

Camino contrariado, aun no sabia a donde ir, el corage y la molestia continuaban revolviendose en su interior, no podia evitar tener el sentimiento de arrepentimiento por no haber hecho volar a Rumina Buble y darle lo que se merecia, queira ir a un lugar donde no pudiera pensar. En eso estaba cuado se cruzo en el camino con Joan quien se había quedado con el grupo de Slytherin a apaciguar las cosas y ahora venia a sentarse.

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto al llegar a la mesa, Oscar levanto los hombros como respuesta, no tenían idea que había hecho cambiar a James de pronto.

Las palabras dichas por Rumina Bubble aun resonaban en su cabeza, como lo habían echo hace seis años cuando el había entrado a Hogwarts, teniendo que lidiar con lo mismo.

-¿Ey, ya viste el calendario para la selección del equipo que representara el colegio? No puedo creer que será la gran Ginny Potter quien nos entrene - le dijo Sian Baker en cuanto lo vio venir, acompañada de un grupo de compañeras, esperaba que James contestara pero este la ignoro por completo, sorprendiendo así a la prefecta de Hufflelpuff, quien si miramiento lo retuvo-. ¡Oye!- lo llamo jalandolo de la tunica, James dio un buen tropiezo y se paro en seco- ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para prestarte mi escoba pero no para que te dignes a hablarme?

James la miro enojado, arrebatándole la tunica de un movimiento brusco, sin saber porque el verla ahí hablándole como si nada, lo hizo enojar mas- Exacto. Me sorprendes que siendo una estudiante de Hufflelpuff lo hayas deducido tan pronto.- contesto groseramente.

Sian aun estaba incrédula y confundida por el extraño comportamiento del chico, ¿qué no se suponía que ahora eran amigos y que ella le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse? ¿Cómo de repente se cambio la situación? Enojada lo tomo de la tunica antes de que se marchara- ¿Pero quien te crees tú que eres? ¿Estas loco o demente, tienes problemas de personalidad, estas hechizado o algo así?- lo interrogo a gritos, enfrentandolo su frente casi pegaba a la de el.

- Eso mismo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente con una clara intención a Sian quien retrocedió un poco soltándolo, James la comenzó a arrinconar decididamente contra la pared- Ese es el punto, sobre quién me creo que soy. Déjame decirte que yo soy el hijo de el gran Harry Potter ¡Así que solo por eso puedo hacer lo que me de mi regalada gana!- grito James sorprendiendo y asustando al grupo de Hufflepuffs. Joan quien decidió seguir a James vio la situación dispuesta a intervenir y poner en su lugar a las declaraciones absurdas. Desconocía que lo habían motivado a hablar de esa manera pero no se lo iba a permitir, camino decidida cuando una reacción inesperada por parte de Sian Baker la detuvieron, la chica de Hufflelpuff abofeteo el rostro de James quien sorprendido no dijo palabra alguna en protesta.

- ¡No me vas a salir con esto, ahora mismo hablamos de estas confiancitas que te traes!- dijo decidida y con su mano lo tomo por una oreja y lo arrastro en dirección a la salida a los jardines.-

- ¡Adelántense a desayunar yo las alcanzo en un momento!- les dijo al grupo de compañeras y jalando a James con enojo, los dos se perdieron saliendo del lugar.

Caminaron varios metros de terreno hasta encontrar un árbol solo para poder hablar.

-¡Ya déjame! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!- Grito con indignación James soltándose de un movimiento del agarre de su oreja.

-Déjame aclararte algo Potter, ayer tu me involucraste en tus asuntos... ¡No, cállate!- le advirtió en cuanto James parecía respingar nuevamente.- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres un engreído, presumido, tonto, arrogante, impertinente, idiota y ególatra pero siempre por tus logros, jamás habías alardeado con el nombre de tu padre en todos estos años. Así que como parece que ahora somos amigos, abre el pico y di de una vez lo qué te pasa.- James renuente quiso marcharse pero Sian dijo algo que lo desconcertó.

- Abraza el árbol...- ordeno señalando uno de los grandes árboles de los jardines.

-¿Que? No voy a abrazar el árbol...- dijo negándose de inmediato.- estas loca verdad...

-He dicho que lo abraces, así el árbol consumirá tu enojo y te sentirás mejor y podrás explicarte mejor.

- ¿Que semejante estupidez... eres una de esasbrujas naturistas...?-

-Hazlo...-

-¿De donde sacaste una tontería como...?

-¡Hazlo!

-¡No!

Sian lo aventó contra al árbol haciéndolo caer, inmediatamente con su varita lo amarro con sus brazos abrazando al árbol para sorpresa de James. Este lucho por un rato tratando de zafarse sin éxito alguno, sin que nadie pudiera oír sus gritos ya que Sian le quito la voz, después de cansarse por el esfuerzo se quedo quieto muy molesto, sintiéndose tonto esquivo la mirada de Sian quien se sentó frente a el esperando, bufo varias veces sin emitir otro sonido, James también esperaba que el tiempo pasara y Sian Baker se cansara y se fuera, el tiempo del desayuno transcurrió y con impaciencia se dio cuenta que la Hufflelpuff no se movía para nada, seguía sentada mirándolo expectante, luego con un agite de varita James recupero su voz.

-¿Qué no tienes que ir a clases?- pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- No, para mi mala suerte mi compañero de pociones también esta aquí, así que no tiene caso que asista.

-¿Y no te preocupa tu calificación?- trato de persuadirla, sabia que ese era su punto débil, su historial de estudios era algo con lo que Sian Backer no se permitía jugar, James espero que ella se retractara debido a la seriedad que se reflejo en su rostro.

- No, soy lo demasiado lista para permitírmelo, además con un agite de mis pestañas el profesor Slurhorg podrá recibir mis trabajos atrasados.- dijo inesperadamente, ahora quien tenia la expresión de sorpresa era el rostro de James que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desarmado.

-Pues entonces yo asistiré a clases aunque mi compañera no.- dijo como ultimo recurso

- ¿James por que dijiste eso?- dijo deteniéndolo y afrontándolo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Se quedaron viendo un rato en silencio, resignado y amarrado viendo que no podía escapar soltó un fuerte suspiro y diciendo.

-Porque es cierto, pensé que yo solo lireaba con eso, pero veo que Rose y Lily también han sido señaladas. Señaladas como los hijos de Harry Potter, señalados como los que tenemos preferencias y...

-James... yo no veo nada de malo en eso- dijo Sian - Yo creo que eso es absurdo. Si nosotros tenemos esta vida normal es porque tu familia nos dio esta oportunidad, es absurdo que los discriminen por ser hijos de Harry Potter y más absurdo es que tú les hagas caso a esos comentarios.

-Ah si, pues díselo entonces a Joan Princes...- dijo muy enojado abrazando mas al árbol y esquivando la mirada de sorpresa que puso Sian Baker. -Ella pago el precio por ser amiga del hijo de Harry Potter.

- ¿La prefecta Joan?

- A ella junto con Oscar y Jonathan comenzaron a acosarlos sin que yo me diera cuenta, cuando lo descubrí fue demasiado tarde. Para Joan fue demasiado tarde... Ella ahora no puede jugar el quidditch que tanto le gusta por mi culpa.

-¿Te refieres a la final de Quidditch de hace 4 años?- pregunto comenzando a recordar ese juego.

- En aquella ocasión Joan tenia el puesto del titular del buscador, ella era excelente jugando pero me dieron a mi el puesto porque seria estupendo que el hijo del gran Harry Potter jugara la final. Ella estaba desilusionada ya que su padre quien viaja demasiado vendría solo para verla jugar y tendria que cancelarlo. Entonces Joan y yo llegamos a un acuerdo secreto, ni siquiera Oscar o Jonathan estaban enterados. El acuerdo fue que en determinado tiempo yo bajaría estampándome en una de las gradas y ahí cambiaríamos de lugar, fue una tontería, pero rompíamos las reglas y nos pareció emocionante... y solo necesitábamos un gorro en la cabeza de la tienda de mis tíos que la hacían parecerse a mí.

Y entonces fue cuando aquello paso...- interrumpió Sian recordando.- El capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff Donovan Babcock.

- Si. Le dio con una maldición a Joan después que nos cambiáramos, aun recuerdo cuando ella se desplomo y dio contra el suelo como muerta, muchas veces esa escena se repite una y otra vez en mi menter y solo llego a una conclusión, a ella la atacaron porque pensaban que era yo quien volaba.- James se detuvo suspirando un momento mirando al suelo y continuo.- A Babcoock lo determinaron embrujado por la maldición imperio provenida de uno de los pocos partidarios que quedaban de Voldemort y a quien mi padre apreso pronto, querían vengarse de mi papá a través de mi o eso es lo que alcance a escuchar, no quisieron hablarme mucho del asunto pero si entendi lo suficiente.

En aquel tiempo lograron contener la maldición de Joan en su brazo pero... esta no le permite tener mucha movilidad, ella lo ha sabido ocultar bien, aun así no le permite volver a jugar quidditch nunca mas. Ella quería ser una buscadora profesional como mi madre. Por eso decidí que si ella no jugaba yo tampoco lo haría. Cuando despertó, ella dijo que lo volvería a hacer de nuevo, por mi daría todo, porque éramos amigos.

James se quedo callado y suspiro.

-La verdad lejos de aliviarme me dio mucho miedo. No quiero que nadie se sacrifique ni corra riesgos por estar cerca de mi y por ser quien soy.- James cansado guardo silencio y no dijo mas.

-James... creo que ahora entiendo mas tu tonto comportamiento pero... yo pienso que a la prefecta no le hace feliz el que tu no juegues, creo que deberías volver a tomar la escoba y volar en su honor, no hay nada mejor para demostrar tu amistad y tu agradecimiento. No puedes estar alejando a las personas que te quieren porque vayan salir lastimadas. Además es muy tonto que tengas complejos sobre quien es tu padre, estas huyendo cobardemente como lo hiciste con Joan, eres James Potter, eres un Gryffindor, ya no eres un niño llorón que se esconde tras las faldas de su madre, tienes que afrontar tu destino, pero sobre todo tienes que dejar de vivir con ese miedo.

James la miro y entonces las palabras de Lily y Albus resonaron en su mente.

_- Ni yo, ni mis hermanos tenemos problema con ser sus hijos, si tienes un conflicto con eso... ese es problema tuyo_.

_-Como dijiste somos hijos de Harry Potter, no intentes meterte con nosotros para darte a notar._

No era problema de el si los demás lo veían mal por ser quien era... A lo mejor Sian tenia razón y todo ese tiempo el había estado equivocado sobre la carga que llevaba.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a agitar mis pestañas para disculparme con el profesor por nuestra ausencia.- Dijo Sian levantándose de pronto, dejándolo ahí.

- Oye Backer ¿A donde vas, acaso vas a dejarme solo, amarrado en este lugar?

-¿Solo? No, ella se encargara de desamarrarte.

Cerca de ellos escondida en uno de los pilares apareció Joan Princess quien los siguió todo el tiempo escuchando el relato, Sian paso a su lado sin decirle nada.

-¿Backer, por qué haces esto?- pregunto antes de que ella se fuera.

- ¡Lo hago porque dejame decirte que yo soy amiga y compañera del hijo de gran Harry Potter, solo pro eso!- sonrio y desapareció dirigiéndose a sus otras clases, Joan miro a James quien guardaba silencio muy pensativo, ella se acerco y sin utilizar su varita comenzó a desamarrar las cuerdas con sus manos para liberarlo.

- Nunca quise que dejaras de volar... ¿De que te sirve ser hijo del gran Harry Potter si eres un gran tonto?

- Lo siento, por todo...- dijo cansado después de un rato James.

-Ya lo se...- le contesto sin decirse nada mas, continuo desamarrándolo.

Después del incidente, la atención sobre los Potter y los Weasley no duro mucho, con nueva noticia que el profesor de DCAO fuera una de las leyendas Weasley, George se la paso rodeado de alumnos que esperaban a que el narrara historias ingeniosas por todo el desayuno y a el parecía no importarle tener toda la atención. James había regresado a la normalidad y Oscar estaba feliz porque finalmente Joan Princess se reunía con ellos como antes, debido a esto Jonathan también había regresado y a hora todos se encontraban desayunando juntos como en primer curso. Aunque esto había causado un poco de distanciamiento y problemas con Meredith la novia de James a este parecía no importarle mucho, también Oscar noto como era que James y Sian Backer se llevaban mejor siendo imparables en la clase de pociones.

-¿Pudieron dormir anoche?- pregunto Oscar sirviéndose la cuarta salchicha a su plato.

-No mucho, el tío Fred digo...Gred el explotado estaba demasiado emocionado molestando a Peeves que se le olvido que prometió solo espantar de 11 a 1 de la madrugada.- dijo Hugo zambulléndose una pierna de pollo completa.

-James Potter.- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de el que hizo sobresaltarse al muchacho.

-Profesora Mc Gonagall, buenos días.

-Señor Potter a mi oficina ahora.- ordeno y James con expresión contrariada se despidió de todos, siguiendo a su jefa de casa, por un momento, noto que la silueta de la profesora estaba mucho mas fina y elegante, también al caminar se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Llegando al despacho la profesora lo invito a pasar, de inmediato, James noto el enorme cuadro del Director Narcisus en la pared principal de la oficina arriba de la chimenea, el cual saludaba coquetamente a Minerva Mc Gonagall llamándola "cariño" en cuanto la vio entrar.

-Ignora eso Potter y toma asiento.- dijo fastidiada dejando su tunica en el perchero.- Bien Sr. Potter usted creerá que no estuvimos enterados de su enfrentamiento con la señorita Bubble de la casa Slytherin.- Eso tomo por sorpresa a James quien creyó que la cosa estaba olvidada.- Fue muy desafortunado, sobre todo habiendo el antecedente de la señorita Rose Weasley, entonces decidimos la junta directiva que debía ser un castigo ejemplar.- Una pausa por parte de Minerva Mc Gonagall para ver la reacción de su alumno quien ya tragaba en seco.- Sabrás que se ha discutido mucho de esta situación. El profesor Slurghog sugirió un mes de castigo con el, pero creí convenientemente que ya tienes suficiente ego como para que el profesor te lo infle mas si pasas ese mes en su despacho. He de decir que el conserje Filch tenia unos castigos poco ortodoxos y nada regenerativos para su comportamiento, diría yo bastante imaginativos, por supuesto los rechace de inmediato, no estamos en épocas de inquisición muggle. Se sugirió que se te retirara tu cargo de prefecto, pero el director Narcisus sugirió que no seria prudente. En fin, después de mucho, la entrenadora Potter hablo sobre tus habilidades para crear excelentes tácticas en el quidditch, hecho que apoyo en un 100% y llegando a un acuerdo se te ha asignado a ser el asistente de la entrenadora Potter hasta el fin del campeonato.

-¡Asistiré a mi madre!

-Claro que no señor Potter, no sea absurdo. He dicho que... ¡Asistirá a la entrenadora Potter y servirá al nuevo equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts y a su conformación y éxito! Sobra decir de antemano que espero ponga su máximo esfuerzo para conseguir esa copa mundial y luzca en el lugar que ya he reservado para su exposición. Empieza hoy por la tarde, reúnase con la entrenadora Potter para que empiece su castigo. Buenas tardes.

Al salir James aún estaba confundido por todo aquello, bajo hacia sus clases pero se detuvo, sorprendiéndose cuando Joan, Jonathan y Oscar lo esperaban al pie del pasillo. James sonrío como creía hace mucho no podía hacerlo y entonces dijo.

-Volaré de nuevo...


End file.
